Wild Summer Nights
by TigerBlossom
Summary: When Malfoy is injured at the end of fifth year, what will Dumbledore do to make sure the young blond wizard is safe? And what does Harry have anything to do with it? Better then it sounds. SLASH! Read author's note inside!
1. Prologue

**Warnings:**** This is a SLASH story. If you don't like it, then don't read my story. If you don't like my choice of pairings, and yet still read this, then it's your own damn fault, so don't flame me because you don't like my choice in pairings. Thank you. **

**There is also some language throughout the story. **

**Pairings: Drarry, Sirius/Remus (in later chapters), hints of Ron/Hermione**

**Spoilers: There is slight spoilers in here, but not much.**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potters or any of the characters. I merely own this story involving them. **

**  
**

"You have got to be kidding me." a fifteen year-old, raven haired boy asked as he stared at the older male sitting across from him.

"I am afraid not, Harry. We need your help with this." Harry Potter stared at Dumbledore, not believing what he was hearing. It seems that his arch rival, Draco Malfoy, has decided to turn to the light side. But he had also decided to become a spy for the light side as well.

Finding this out, Dumbledore had thought it would be best if someone would stay with him through the summer, to protect him. But, unfortunately, he had refused any offer of protection. This had been two weeks ago. During those two week Dumbledore had noticed that Draco seemed to be slightly distant.

Not knowing what was bothering the young wizard he had Draco come to his office to see if he would talk. He was only meet with a sneer and silence. Figuring he wasn't going to get anything out of Draco, he had sent him on his way. As the blonde stood up from his seat, Dumbledore caught the sight of a bruise on his wrist.

Fearing for the young boys' safety, Dumbledore deemed it necessary to place someone to protect for over the summer, until he could come back to Hogwarts. Knowing that the blond would refuse protection if he asked him again, the older man decided to not tell him. Figuring he would need someone well experienced, he had decided to ask Harry if he would do it.

"You are the best we have and the best suited for this." Harry raised an eyebrow at the headmaster.

"How am I best suited exactly, Sir?" A gleam twinkled in Dumbledore's eyes.

"Because Harry, you can use your animagus form." Harry's eyes widened with shock. _How does he know? _Dumbledore chuckled at the young wizards' reaction. "Yes, Harry, I know that you are a animagus, and no, you are not in any trouble." Harry felt his shoulders slump with relief. A confused expression then crossed his face.

"Then, what exactly am I here for Professor?" Dumbledore sat back in his chair and laced his fingers together, setting his hands in his lap.

"Draco Malfoy has decided to lay his loyalties with the Light, and to spy on the Dark Lord for us." Harry blinked at the older man with surprise. "But, in the light of recent events, I have found that his safety is at jeopardy. I had wished to put him under protection, but he had refused. I find it necessary that he is protected, but without his knowledge."

Harry stared at the headmaster for a long moment before speaking.

"So, you want me to protect him?" he asked slowly, trying to understand what the headmaster wanted from him exactly. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Yes, but discreetly." He paused and leaned forward, the twinkle shining brightly in his eyes. "I want you to protect him during the summer, as your animagus form. As his new familiar." Harry gaped at the older wizard.

"B-But sir, you can't be serious! I can't stay with Malfoy! I have to be getting ready for the war!" the young teen yelled as Dumbledore sat back in his chair once again, an amused smile on his face.

"I'm afraid it is the only way to keep him safe. And you, incidentally, as well."

"Sir?"

"If you stay at the Malfoy manor, you will be safe, since no one will know it is you who is with them." Harry stayed silent for a moment as he went over everything in his mind. He stared down at his lap as he thought it all through. Finally, he looked up and met the headmaster's eyes.

"But, I don't have the first clue as how to act like a familiar sir." Dumbledore's eyes seemed to twinkle just a bit more.

"Ah, I thought you would say that. That is why I had set up a meeting for you with another student who is also an animagus. She will help you with anything that you will need to know. She will come to you after the dinner tomorrow."

"But, how am I supposed to get to the Malfoy Manor?" Dumbledore smiled at Harry.

"That has all been arranged, Harry. There is no need to worry about that." Dumbledore explained as he stood up from his seat and walked around the desk. "Now, it is getting late. Let's get you off to your tower, shall we."

Harry stood up and set off down the hall towards the Gryffindor tower, his mind racing. By the time he got in the boys' dorm room he had a terrible headache and was completely exhausted. Quickly changing into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, Harry climbed into bed, falling into a deep sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	2. Meeting At Moonlight

The next day Harry felt anxious throughout the day, his mind was restless. His thoughts going over of what was going to happen later on that night. As he sat in Transfiguration, his fingers tapping on his desk, he was snapped out of his thoughts when Ron elbowed him in his side. Blinking out of his daze Harry looked over at his friend.

"What?" he asked in a whisper.

"Are you okay?" Harry's brows furrowed as he gave Ron and confused look.

"What do you mean?" Ron glanced up as McGonagall passed their desk before turning back to Harry.

"It just seems like you're somewhere else." Harry shook his head.

"It's nothing. I'm just a little tired." Nodding his head, Ron turned his attention back to scratching his name into the desk as McGonagall scowled at him and carried on. Inwardly sighing with relief, Harry listened as the class continued.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, it was time for dinner. Now feeling nervous Harry pushed his food around his plate, glancing around the hall every once in a while to see if anyone was approaching him. Ron and Hermione watched him curiously.

"Harry?" Said teen looked over at Hermione. "What is it you are looking for exactly?" she asked as she leaned across the table.

"Eh, nothing, Hermione." She stared at him, obviously not convinced, but leant back anyways. Mentally sighing with relief, Harry went back to picking at food. Not long after did he hear a pair of footsteps coming towards him. Pausing in what he was doing, Harry looked up and behind him. His eyes widened at the sight. Walking towards him was two sixteen-year-old girls, one smaller then the other, both wearing Slytherin robes.

The smaller one was smiling slightly, a bounce in her steps. Her dark hair looked black to the untrained eye, but as the sun caught on the beautiful locks Harry could tell that it was a deep brown color, a golden highlight in the front of the left side. Her skin was pale, a few freckles scattered here and there. Her golden eyes were shining brightly, and as Harry looked closer, there was a soft blue trim around the middle, causing her eyes to stand out that much more.

Glancing over, Harry then looked at the other girl. She stood no more then an inch taller then the other, a soft smile set on her pink lips. Her shoulder length hair hung around her face, purple and white highlights within the dark brown layers. Her pale skin matching the other, if not a bit paler then her counterparts'. Her purple eyes holding an intense look, while still soft, seemed to draw ones eyes to her own.

Harry watched as the two mesmerizing girls walked towards him, not noticing a few stares watching them as well, including his two friends. When the two finally stood in front of Harry, he seemed at a lost for words.

"Harry Potter?" the taller one asked, her voice soft and gentle, like silk. Slowly Harry nodded his head, unable to find his voice. The girl seemed to smile just a bit more. "I'm Iris Hart, and this is my cousin Ava Harper. But please, call us Iris and Ava."

"Hello!" the girl, now known as Ava Harper, said cheerfully as she gave him a slight wave, her own voice just as soft and gentle, if not a bit happier then her cousins'. Harry blinked at the two.

"Um, hi?" Iris smiled at him as he stared at the two.

"I'm supposed to train you, is that right?" she asked. Harry blinked out of his trance and gathered his composure.

"Yes, that's right." Iris grinned at him.

"Great! Then let's get started!" Ava said happily as she clapped her hands together.

"Yeah, alright." Harry then turned to his friends, noticing their confused and suspicious stares.

"Harry?" Hermione asked uncertainly as she eyed the two Slytherins cautiously, Ron watching their every move beside her. Harry smiled reassuringly at them.

"It's alright Hermione, don't worry. I'll see you guys later, okay?" Only receiving nods from his friends, Harry stood up from his seat and followed the two girls out of the Great Hall, ignoring the stares the three received. Ava happily clapped her hands as she bounced ahead of the two. Harry glanced at Iris, watching as she rolled her eyes at the other, a fond smile set on her lips.

"So, where is it that we are going?" Harry asked as he continued to walk along-side the two. Iris looked at Harry, meeting his green eyes with her own purple ones, and smiled at him.

"We are going to go in the Forbidden Forest. It's the best and easiest place to help train you." she explained as the three walked out of the entrance and out of school grounds.

"And, what is it exactly are you going to teach me? Dumbledore didn't tell me." Iris sighed as Ava crossed her arms.

"Of course he wouldn't. Why make it any easier for all of us?" Ava asked as she rolled her eyes. Iris smacked her arm playfully.

"Ava, it doesn't matter if he was told or not." Iris then turned to Harry. "Don't mind her, she's just being herself again." Ava glared at her.

"Hey! I take offence to that!" Iris grinned at her cousin.

"I'm sure you do." Harry watched the two bicker with each other. Noticing his staring, Ava gave him a curious look.

"What is it?" she asked as she furrowed her brows, her head tilted to the left just the slightest. Realizing he was staring, Harry quickly blinked, blushing slightly at being caught.

"Oh, uh, it's just, that, you two seem so different from the other Slytherins." The two girls grinned at him.

"Yeah, we get that a lot. But just because we act like this, doesn't mean we can be sneaky when we want to be." Iris said with a chuckle as they reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest. They continued to walk, pushing a few low tree branches out of their way. "Now, back to your question. I'm going to teach you how to act while you are in your animagus form." Harry gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Iris chuckled at him.

"I'm going to teach you how to expand your senses. And how to act around humans while you're in form. While you're with Draco, you can't act like yourself, or a human, he will catch on quickly." Harry paused for a moment before continuing.

"You know about Malfoy?" Ava smiled at him.

"Yes, we do. You see, Iris and I are also spies for Dumbledore." The younger wizard stared at them with wide eyes. "While Iris is going to be teaching and training you, I will be helping Draco with being a spy. It can get . . . rough, every now and then, that's why I offered to help him. Of course, he refused at first, but he came around none the less." Ava explained as she jumped over a few tree roots.

"Both Ava and I know the Malfoy family, and are close to Draco. He's like a younger brother to us. So, over the summer we will be coming over, but I will always be in my animagus form, that way you and me can talk." Iris added as she looked at Harry. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Talk?" he questioned as he stepped closer to Iris, now quite interested. Said teen grinned at him.

"Of course! I will cast a mind link spell on us so we can communicate with each other, whether we're in our forms or not." The three continued to walk for a few more minutes before stopping in a small clearing. Iris then turned and faced Harry, her wand in her hand.

"I'm going to preform the mind link." At Harry's nod of approval, Iris chanted a spell and pointed her wand at herself, then Ava, and finally Harry. Instantly, Harry felt a fuzzy tingle run over his body before fading. He blinked and looked up at Iris.

_"Harry? Can you hear me?" _Harry's eyes widened as he stared at Iris with awe.

_"Yes." _Iris smiled as she pocketed her wand. Ava cheered happily as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Good. Now, over the next few weeks, before summer starts, I'm going to teach you how to use your senses and expand them. I will also teach you how to act around humans. Ava will come out with us every once in a while, but not all the time. She will either be human or in her animagus form." Harry stared at Ava.

"You're an animagus too?" Ava smiled brightly and nodded her head.

"Yep! And I'm so cute too!" Iris groaned at her as Harry smiled.

"Ava, please, don't start that again." Ava pouted and crossed her arms.

"Well, someone is a grumpy gus today." Shaking her head Iris looked back at Harry.

"Are you ready?" Harry noticed a soft tone to her voice, as if she was reassuring him.

"Yes." Iris nodded.

"Alright. Let's start." Instantly, Harry felt his body begin to shift as he changed into his animagus form. Dark fur began to cover his entire body, nails extending into claws, teeth growing into sharp fangs. In just a couple of seconds a beautiful black panther with vibrant green eyes stood where Harry had been just moments ago.

Shaking himself from head to tail, Harry stretched out his muscles. Suddenly he heard a soft noise come from behind him. Turning, Harry was struck by the sight. Standing in front of him was a small King Charles Spaniel, it's fur a mix of black and brown. It's golden eyes following a small cricket as it hopped near by, it's tail wagging happily. Harry quickly recognized it as Ava. He mentally smiled as she jumped on the cricket, barking happily as she caught it.

Looking over, Harry stared at the other animal with them. Standing just a few feet away from him was and black tiger with white stripes, a pair of striking purple eyes staring fondly back at him. Knowing it was Iris, Harry realized that she was just slightly taller then him. She stared at him with an amused gleam in her eyes.

_"Are you ready to train Harry?" _Smiling the best he could as a panther Harry nodded his head.

_"As ready as I'll ever be Iris." _Somehow, Iris managed to grin at him, her sharp teeth showing slightly.

_"Then let's go!" _Harry watched as Iris crouched before jumping off and running into the Forbidden Forest, her laugh echoing through Harry's mind. Mentally laughing as well Harry quickly ran after Iris. Ava's head snapped up as the two bounded off, and ran after them, barking happily.

The three raced through the forest, playing around for a short while before they began their training, the moonlight shining through the trees.

**TBC . . . .**

**TIGERTIGERTIGER****TIGERTIGERTIGER****TIGERTIGERTIGER****TIGERTIGERTIGER****TIGERTIGERTIGER****TIGERTIGERTIGER****TIGERTIGERTIGER****TIGERTIGER**

**Thank you for reading my first chapter of my new series!!! I hope you all liked it!! Please read and review, but no flames please!!!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or the characters, just my own and this story!**


	3. A Promise And A Farewell

Soon enough a month had passed by. Harry had continued to meet with Iris, and occasionally Ava, at night in the Forbidden Forest. Over the month Harry and Iris had talked and got to know each other better. Every night after they had trained they would play and chase each other through the trees before going back to the castle.

Soon Harry had became attached to Iris when he was in his animagus form, the two becoming close. Iris looked at Harry as the little brother she never had and always wanted, while Harry saw her and Ava as sisters of his own. When he was with them he didn't feel any worries and was relaxed around the two. During school hours they would smile at each other when they passed through the halls, greeting the other with a soft hello.

They sometimes spoke with one another during meals or after classes. Over the month Hermione and Ron asked Harry where he went at night, knowing he couldn't tell them about what he was doing, he would tell them that he was going on walks, to clear his head. Ron seemed to believe it, but Hermione was still a little uncertain and worried.

But it wasn't all a lie. When either Iris or Ava couldn't make it to their session Harry would got out in the Forbidden Forest, in animagus form, thinking about what the summer would bring. Being a familiar was one thing, but being a familiar for Draco Malfoy was another. He would think about how Malfoy was going to treat him and act around him when he would be with the blonde, but he would always push those thoughts aside, along with the others.

Now, on the last day of school, Harry was feeling nervous. What if he messed up and blew his cover? What if somehow Malfoy found out it was him? What would happen to him if he did find out? Shaking his head Harry looked down at his plate, he had barely touched his food.

Suddenly, Dumbledore stood up from his seat and held out his hands, signaling for everyone to quiet down. After a few seconds the hall became quiet, everyone's attention set on the headmaster. Smiling, Dumbledore lowered his hands.

"It is my great pleasure to announce the end of another year at Hogwarts!" The Great Hall erupted with cheers and claps. Dumbledore smiled as the students as they began to quiet down. "I look forward to seeing each an every one of you next year, along with quite a few new faces! Now, let us eat and celebrate on our last night of school!" With that said Dumbledore sat back down as the Great Hall was filled with chatter once again.

After dinner, Harry stood out in the hall to talk and say good night to his friends. As he smiled and laughed with a couple of six-years from Ravenclaw Harry looked up and saw Iris and Ava talking with a group of Slytherin. Feeling eyes on them, the two looked up and meet Harry's eyes. The two six-year girls smiled at him, receiving a smile in return. Suddenly Iris nodded off towards the Forbidden Forest. Knowing what she wanted Harry nodded his head. After seeing the two girls smiles widen he turned back to his friends.

Later that night in the Gryffindor Tower Harry sat up in his bed and looked around at his sleeping friends. Waiting for a few seconds he slowly slid out of bed and grabbed his invisibility cloak. Throwing the cloak over himself, he quietly made his way out of the dorm and down the stairs. In a few short minutes he was standing outside, making his way off towards the Forbidden Forest.

Looking around once more Harry pulled the cloak off himself and walked in through the trees, going further and further into the forest. Minutes later he heard soft noises coming from ahead. Slowing down, he carefully made his way closer to the sounds, his body slightly tense. His muscles instantly relaxed when he realized that it was just Ava and Iris.

He smiled when he saw that Ava was already in her animagus form, chasing a butterfly as it fluttered around her head, just out of the little dogs reach. He heard Iris laugh as she sat back against a tree, watching her cousin with a fond smile. Suddenly, purple eyes looked up and locked with his own as he walked through the bushes of their clearing.

"Hey Cub!" Iris said as she sat up and leaned her elbows on her knees. Harry rolled his eyes at his nickname that Iris had given him, but still smiled at her.

"Hi Iris." Hearing Harry's voice, Ava suddenly stopped what she was doing and spun around to face the younger teen. Barking happily, she bounded towards him and bounced up and down by his feet. Laughing at her reaction Harry knelt down and petted Ava's head, smiling as she leaned into his touch.

"Hello Ava, I see you're having fun." Said girl barked once at him, her tail wagging fast. Iris chuckled at the two as she stood up and brushed off her pants, walking closer to the two.

"She's been bouncing off the walls all day. I had to put a restraining spell on her during Potions so she wouldn't knock over anything." Harry laughed as Ava turned and gave her cousin the best glare she could before she sniffed and stuck her nose up in the air. Iris rolled her eyes at her.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Harry asked as he stood up straight, looking into Iris' purple eyes. Said girl smiled softly at him.

"I thought that we could just relax tonight. Maybe go for a run later." Harry raised an eyebrow at her. Seeing the question within his eyes Iris continued. "It's our last night at Hogwarts. After this, we will only get to see each other so often." At this, Harry's expression saddened and Ava whimpered slightly. Iris smiled sadly and wrapped her arms around Harry.

"Don't worry Cub, we'll make sure we come over at every chance we get to check up on you." Ava barked below then in agreement. Harry smiled at the two.

"Thank guys. I wouldn't have been able to go through with this without you two." Iris grinned at him as she pulled back slightly.

"That's what we're here for. Isn't that right, Ava?" The small dog sat down at barked again, causing Harry and Iris to laugh. Harry suddenly grunted as his hair was ruffled by a grinning Iris.

"Come on, let's have some fun." Meeting her grin with his own, Harry then transformed and soon stood on four legs, his tail twitching with excitement and amusement. He watched with awe as Iris started to change as well before she stood before Harry in her animagus form.

_"Come on guys! Let's go!" _Both Harry and Iris looked over and saw Ava bouncing up down a few feet away, waiting for the two to follow her. Harry smiled as he heard Iris sigh to herself.

_"Alright Ava, we're coming!" _Iris said as she started to walk towards her cousin, Harry right beside her. Spinning around a couple of times Ava then ran off ahead of them. Iris shook her head as Harry watched with amusement.

_"I swear, one of these days she's going to have a heart attack while she's in her form. Her little heart can't take so much adrenaline." _Harry inwardly smiled at her. As the three continued to walk through the forest a sudden thought hit Harry. He glanced at Iris from the corner of his eyes before looking down at his paws.

_"Hey, Iris?"_ he asked softly. Said tigers ears twitched as she turned her head and looked at him.

_"What is it, Cub?"_ The two slowed down before they stood still next to each other. Iris watched with slight confusion as Harry glanced up at her.

_"Does . . . does Malfoy know that you're an animagus?"_ Iris blinked at the question. She glanced at Ava, who had stopped when she realized that they had stopped as well, and was walking back towards them. She then looked back at Harry and met his eyes with her own.

_"No, he doesn't."_ she answered calmly as she sat down, her tail wrapping around her paws. _"Why do you ask?" _Harry paused for a minute before he sat down as well, his ears pulled back against his head in a sign of embarrassment.

_"I just wasn't sure . . . that when you come over, if Malfoy would recognize you or not."_ There was a paused before realization passed through both girls eyes.

_"In case he realizes it's you."_ Ava stated as she stared at Harry as he nodded his head.

_"I mean, it's not really a secret that we have been hanging out with each other, just, what we have been doing."_ Harry added, not meeting either girls eyes.

_"And when we come over and act like we have met before, it might be suspicious."_ Iris continued. Harry nodded his head again. Iris stood up and walked over to Harry before she licked his ear, nipping it playfully. _"Don't worry Cub, we'll make sure that it doesn't happen. When we first see each other we'll act cautious around each other." _

_"Alright." _Harry agreed as he looked up at Iris, his eyes shining.

_"Yeah, no need to worry Harry, it's all going to be okay!"_ Harry and Iris looked down at Ava as she barked happily.

_"Seriously, where does all that energy come from?"_ Iris asked as she watched her cousin spin around, trying to catch her tail.

_"I have no clue!"_ There was a paused between them before the three burst out laughing. They soon went back to their clearing and laid down. Harry laid beside Iris, his head resting on her paws as her own head rested on his neck. Ava was curled up in a little ball in Harry's side, her nose buried in his fur. The three laid there, talking softly with each other for a few hours before they decided that it was time to go back to the castle.

When they got inside they walked down the halls for a short while before they stood near the Great Hall. They stopped and smiled at each other. Iris stepped forward and pulled Harry in a tight embrace.

"Be good Cub. Try not to get into too much trouble." she said softly as she tightened her grip on the younger wizard. Harry smiled at her.

"I'll try Iris. And thank you, for everything." he said as the two pulled apart. Iris grinned at him.

"It was my pleasure Harry." Suddenly, Harry had an armful of Ava as she jumped at him.

"I'll miss you Harry!" she mumbled as she continued to hug him. Harry laughed at he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll miss you too, Ava." As the two pulled back Ava placed a soft kiss on the top of Harry's head. The two girls giggled as Harry blushed.

"We'll see you soon, Harry." Iris assured as she smiled at him.

"See you soon." With that said Harry turned around and started walking down the halls towards the Gryffindor Tower. His previous nervousness had suddenly lifted from his shoulders and he now felt like he could take on his assignment with full determination.

**TBC . . . .**

**TIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGER**

**Well, I hope you all like the second chapter! Please, read and review! NO FLAMES PLEASE!!! Thank you for reading!!!**


	4. Take Me Home

The next day Harry, Hermione and Ron were walking side-by-side towards the main entrance of Hogwarts, ready to leave for the summer. As they stood there, waiting to be taken to the train that would take them home, McGonagall came walking up to them.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, the headmaster would like to see you before you leave." The three wizards gave her a confused look before Harry nodded and turned to his friends.

"I'll talk to you guys later." Ron and Hermione both gave him uncertain stares.

"Are you sure Harry? You're going to miss the train." Harry smiled at his friends.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Hermione walked up to him and pulled him in a hug.

"Alright, if you're sure." Harry chuckled at her as he wrapped his arms around her for a quick hug. When she pulled away she looked up at him with stern eyes. "You'll write to us, won't you?" Harry grinned at her.

"Of course I will. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?"

"A sucky one." Ron stated as he gave Harry a brief hug as well. "Take care mate."

"Take care guys." Without another word, Harry turned and followed McGonagall. When they stood outside the door, Minerva knocked a couple of times before the door opened on its own. McGonagall gestured Harry inside, closing the door behind him.

"Ah, Harry. Please, come and sit." Taking the offer, Harry walked further into the room and sat down in one of the two chairs.

"You wanted to see me Sir?" Dumbledore nodded at the young boy.

"Yes, I did. You will leaving for the Malfoy Manor in a few hours, and I wanted to go over a few things with you before you go." Nodding his head in understanding, Harry sat and talked with Dumbledore about the summer he would be spending with Malfoy. Soon though, it was time to contact the Malfoy's.

During their conversation, Dumbledore had told Harry that he would go via floo-powder to the Malfoy's and enter the manor. He then said that he would speak with the blonde family before signaling Harry to walk through the floo connection. Agreeing to the terms, Harry sat in his seat as Dumbledore stood up and walked over to the fireplace in his office.

Grabbing a handful of floo powder, he called out 'Malfoy Manor' and was gone in a flash of green flames. Harry watched intently as the network stayed open, watching the flames move.

**~*~*~*~ Malfoy Manor~*~*~*~**

"Albus, what a . . . _pleasure_ it is to see you." Lucius Malfoy stated with a sneer as Narcissa, Draco, and he walked in the family room to greet the older wizard. Dumbledore smiled at the family, ignoring Lucius' sneer.

"Yes, it is Lucius. But alas, this is not why I have come." Dumbledore stated as he laced his fingers together in front of him. Narcissa looked at him with slight confusion.

"Is there something wrong, Albus?" she asked curiously. Draco glanced up at his mother as Dumbledore chuckled lightly at her question.

"No, Narcissa. I have come to give young Draco his familiar." The two males stared at him with curiosity, whilst Narcissa smiled knowingly.

"A familiar?" Draco asked when the silence had stretched on for a minute. Dumbledore looked at him, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes, a familiar. It seems that your mother had decided to get you a familiar, as a graduation present." Both Draco and Lucius turned their gazes at Narcissa, who smiled softly down at her son, ignoring her husbands glare.

"Is this true Mother?" Draco asked, a hopeful gleam in his usually emotionless silver eyes. Narcissa gently placed a hand on her sons shoulder.

"Of course my Dragon. I wanted to get you something special this year." Draco smiled up at the blonde woman.

"Thank you Mother." Narcissa smiled and pulled her son closer to her.

"You are welcome Draco." Suddenly a loud crack was heard through the room. Everyone looked over as a house-elf stood further back in the room.

"Yes, what is it?" Lucius asked, his voice cold. The small elf flinched slightly at the tone before answering.

"There is a message waiting for Master in his office, sir." the elf said quietly. Lucius' eyes narrowed slightly.

"Alright, I'll take care of it." With that said the elf then vanished. Lucius turned to the others. "I have to go." Narcissa nodded her head and watched her husband walk out of the room. Dumbledore then cleared his throat, catching the attention of the remaining Malfoy's.

"Would you like to meet your familiar, Draco?" Said blonde nodded his head, unable to find his voice. Smiling at the younger male Dumbledore then turned around and stuck his head back through the flames, only to pull a few short moments later. Five seconds later Draco and Narcissa watched as a beautiful black panther walked through the flames, its green eyes as bright as the flames behind it.

Harry looked around the room curiously. It was elegant, the furniture looking as if it was from older time period. As his eyes took in the place, he didn't noticed Draco's own eyes set on him. Finally, when Harry had finished admiring the room he turned his eyes and meet Malfoy's silver gaze. He watched the other boy for a moment, unfamiliar to the calm and relaxed side of the blonde. It was . . . different.

Harry raised one of his paws, about to walk forward and search the room some more, before he stopped and blinked. _Wait, Iris told me that I have act cautious and frightened when I first come here. _Thinking it over again in his head Harry then took a step back instead of forward. Drawing his ears back against his head, he quickly put on the act of a frightened animal.

Seeing the cats reaction, Draco took a step towards it, wanting to pet the elegant animal, but was stopped as Narcissa placed a hand on his arm. Looking up at his mother, Draco was met with a knowing smile.

"No, Draco, dear, let him come to you." Draco opened his mouth, about to ask why, before thinking better of it and nodding. Narcissa smiled at her son, then turned her attention to Dumbledore.

"Professor, would you care for a cup of tea before you leave?" Dumbledore smiled at the woman, his hands clasped together.

"Yes, that would be quite lovely. Thank you, Narcissa."

"It is my pleasure, Albus." The two older wizards then walked out of the room, leaving both boy and cat alone. Harry watched Malfoy closely, his left ear perked up as he listened to the other teens breathing, his head tilted to the side just slightly. Inwardly sighing to himself, Harry glanced up at Dumbledore before he turned his eyes back on Draco.

_I can't believe I'm doing this. _Pushing his thoughts aside, Harry carefully approached Draco at a slow pace, his head lowered in a cautious act. Noticing the animals movement, Draco slowly kneeled down to the ground, stopping when the black cat paused before continuing towards him. The blonde raised his right hand and held it out in front of him, waiting for the cat to make the next move.

Knowing what the other teen was doing, Harry stepped closer to draco and stretched out his neck, sniffing at the blondes hand. After a few short moments, Harry then sat down in front of Draco and tilted his head to the side. He watched carefully as Malfoy lifted his hand on gently placed it on his head, petting him softly. Harry looked into Draco's eyes, his own filled with confusion. _Why is he being to gentle? I thought he would have been harsh and cold, like he usually is. _One of Harry's ears shifted to the side.

Suddenly, Draco's hand moved and was now scratching the back of Harry's ears. Said wizard blinked as a calm feeling swept over him. He sighed inwardly as he let his eyes close. _That actually . . . feels good. No! This is __**Malfoy**__! The cold Slytherin Ice Prince! Nothing should . . . . Wait, what is that sound? _Harry paused in his thoughts for a moment a listened. Horror struck him as he realized what he was listening to. _Am . . . Am I __**purring**__?! God, stop it, Harry! Stop! _

Instantly the purring stopped. Harry opened his eyes slowly, just now realizing he had closed them, and looked up at Malfoy. He was embarrassed when he saw the blonde smirking down at him, his hand still on top of Harry's head.

"You don't seem very dangerous." Harry's eyes narrowed as his body tensed. Draco paused and stared at the panther as it growled at him. He stared it for a moment, a blonde eyebrow raised. "You can . . . understand me?" Harry quickly stopped growling, panic rushing over him. _Oh shit! What do I do?! _Not being able to think of anything else, Harry slowly nodded his head. He watched with rising fear as Malfoy looked deep into his eyes.

"Hmm, I shouldn't be too surprised at that. I did read that familiars are very bright animals, and can do some magic as well." Harry mentally sighed in relief, his shoulders relaxing slowly. _Oh man, that was a close one. _Draco then pushed himself up off the floor and stared down at the large cat. "Anyways, we should go. Come on." Without another word said, Draco turned around and started walking out of the room.

Harry stayed sitting for a couple of seconds, watching the other teen walk away. He eyes followed him as he continued down the hall. _That can't be the Malfoy I know. He's so . . . different. _Harry was brought out of his thoughts as Draco stopped walking and turned around.

"What are you waiting for? Come on." Slowly, Harry stood up and started making his way towards Draco, his head held low as he groaned to himself. _Or maybe not so different. This is going to be a __**long**__ summer._

**TBC . . . .**

**TIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGER**

**Here's the third chapter and Draco's reaction to Harry's arival!! I hope you all like it! Please, read and review the chapter/story! NO FLAMES PLEASE!!! Thank you so much for reading!!!**


	5. Call Me Emerald

Harry followed Draco through the many halls before they came to what looked like a dinning room. He paused at the doorway and took in the room. The walls were a dark blue, a large chandelier hanging from the high ceiling over a long dinner table, four chairs on each side and one at each end of the table. Harry noticed Professor Dumbledore and Narcissa sitting in the middle, talking amongst themselves.

He quickly went after Draco, who had continued to walk into the room, slowing down once he reached the blondes side. Narcissa paused in the conversation when she saw her son walking in with his familiar beside him. She smiled as she set her cup of tea down on the table in front of her.

"Draco dear, you're room is all set up, so your familiar can stay with you." Narcissa then glanced down at Harry. "Have you thought of a name for him yet?" Malfoy shook his head.

"No, not yet Mother." Said witch smiled up at him in understanding.

"All due in good time, my boy." Dumbledore assured as he smiled at the young teen, his eyes twinkling. Harry stared at the older wizard, knowing something was off.

"Draco, why don't you take your familiar up to your room?" Draco turned to his mother, his expression softening.

"Of course Mother." He then looked down at Harry, meeting his eyes for a second before gesturing to follow him as he turned around and started to walk away. Harry turned to follow him, meeting Dumbledore's eyes briefly, before he was at Draco's side again. As they started walking down the hallways, Harry glanced up at Malfoy from the corner of his eyes, watching then teen before turning his gaze in front of him.

Suddenly, they stopped in front of a closed door. Opening the door, Draco walked in, leaving the door open so his familiar could follow him in. Hesitating slightly, Harry cautiously walked in, only to be stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widening.

The room was twice the size as the Gryffindor dorm room! Its walls painted a dark maroon with black trimming along the edges. A four poster bed was set on the left side of the room, its black sheets and covers made perfectly, a night stand on the far side of the bed. On the other side of the room, across from the bed, was a large fireplace, a soft looking arm-chair and a small couch set in front of it.

Straight across from the door was a pair of glass, double doors that lead out to a balcony over looking the land surrounding the manor. There was a desk on the wall by the door, a lamp next to the many scrolls and parchments that were scattered across its wooden surface.

There were two doors on either side of the desk, both doors opened. Harry glanced inside and could see the one on the right was a walk-in closet, a dress set inside up against a walk. Through the other door was a large bathroom, about a third the size of the bedroom itself. Complete with a walk-in shower, a luxury tub, and an elegant sink.

As Harry walked further into the room, he noticed a small bed in the far right-hand corner of the room on the floor. Noticing the animals gaze Draco looked down at it, his face expressionless.

"That's where you'll be sleeping." he stated as he walked over to his own bed and sat down on the edge, his legs crossed. Harry stared at him for a moment before walking around the room. As he walked past the bathroom, a musky scent hit Harry's nose. He paused, sniffing the air. He could faintly smell a hint of vanilla within the musky scent. Harry mentally rolled his eyes. _It's probably his shampoo._

Brushing the smell aside, Harry continued to look around, not noticing the pair of silver eyes following him. Though, within a few minutes Harry started to feel like he was being watched. Stopping, he turned around and met Draco's eyes. They stared at each other for a moment before Draco broke the silence.

"I guess I should name you then, huh?" Curious, Harry walked over to the bed and sat down in front of Malfoy, his green eyes looking up at him. "How about I throw out a few names, and you tell me which one you like?" Harry blinked up at Draco, nodding his head in agreement.

"Okay, Raith?" Harry shook his head. "Ryder?" Another shake. "Bone?" Harry scrunched up his nose, quickly shaking his head. Draco smiled lightly at him. "How about Shadow?" Again, another shake of the head. Draco sighed to himself. Trying to figure out a name for his familiar was turning out to be harder then he thought. As he went over a few other names in his head, he paused and stared into the large cats eyes. The emerald green looking back at him with slight curiosity. Suddenly, it hit him.

"What about Emerald?" Harry paused and tilted his head to the side as he went over the name in his head. Liking how it sounded, Harry nodded his head. Draco smirked down at the panther before him. "Alright, Emerald it is then." Reaching out, Draco then ran his hand through Harry's fur, watching with amusement as Emerald's eyes closed slightly, a soft, pleasured purr escaping from him.

With a final pat on the head, Draco stood up from his bed and walked over and opened the double doors, letting fresh air into the room. He then turned to meet Emerald's eyes.

"You are able to do whatever you want. Just don't get in Father's way. You'll regret it once you do." Harry nodded his head in understanding. _Yeah, like I would go anywhere near your father. _Glancing over, Harry looked at his bed before walking towards it. He sighed with content as the sun hit his fur, a warm pleasure flowing over his body as he laid down.

Draco stood still as he watched the panthers movement, an amused glint within his eyes. He then turned around and walked over to his desk, sitting down in the chair, and grabbed a scroll. Harry watched him through half-lidded eyes, carefully reading the blondes body language. Seeing the relaxed posture, Harry's own muscles loosened. _Maybe this summer won't be as bad as I thought it would. _

Pushing all thoughts aside, Harry closed his eyes once more, slowly falling into a peaceful sleep, his worries and fears fading away.

~*~*~

When Harry woke up next, moonlight filled the room through the glass doors. He blinked his eyes a few times, trying to rid the sleep from them. Lifting his head he let loose a huge yawn, his ears twitching slightly. He then looked over at Draco's bed, only to notice that it was empty. Standing up, Harry stretched out his stiff muscles before walking closer to the bed.

As he passed the glass doors he caught movement from the corner of his eyes. Turning, Harry saw Draco standing out on the balcony, looking up at the stars as he sat up on the railing. Tilting his head, Harry walked to the doors, pausing for a second in the doorway before stepping out on the balcony. Quietly, Harry made his way closer to Malfoy until he was standing right beside the young teen.

When Draco didn't take notice of his presence, Harry sat down and watched the blonde. He didn't know how long they sat like that, but soon Harry started to feel his eyes becoming heavy. Standing up he stepped closer to Draco and butted his head against the teens hand that was at his side, startling the blonde out of his thoughts.

Draco looked down at Emerald with surprise. _When had he got here? _Shaking his head of his thoughts, Draco lifted his hand and began to scratch Harry's head.

"Did I wake you?" he asked the animal. Emerald looked up at him and shook his head. Draco sighed to himself as his shoulders slumped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. I just have a lot on my mind." Harry's right ear twitched as his tail swayed back and forth behind him. "Come on, let's go back to bed." Pushing himself off the railing, Draco stood up and began to make his way back into his room, Emerald right behind him.

When Draco was beside his bed, he looked up and saw Emerald staring at him. Raising an eyebrow at him, Draco turned to face the panther.

"What is it?" Emerald sat down where he stood and nodded towards the bed. Draco glanced at said bed before looking back at the cat and meeting his expectant eyes. "You're . . . waiting for me to get into bed?" Emerald nodded his head. Malfoy eyed the large cat suspiciously. He rolled his eyes when Emerald didn't move. "Alright." Pulling back the covers, Draco slid into bed and pulled the covers up around him. He then looked over and glared at the triumphant cat. "Happy now?"

Getting a satisfied nod Draco glared once more before flopping back into his sheets. He turned over and found a comfortable spot before closing his eyes, slipping into a restful sleep. Harry stared at the blonde for a moment, then turned and went back to his own bed. He laid down and curled up in a ball, his tail tickling his nose as he too closed his eyes and set off to sleep once more.

**TBC . . . .**

**TIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGER**

**Here's the forth chapter!! I hope you all enjoy it! Please, read and review the chapter/story! NO FLAMES PLEASE!!! Thank you so much for reading!!!**


	6. Truth Behind The Hidden Masks

The next morning, Harry woke up to something, or someone, poking him in his side. He shifted slightly, trying to get away from what ever was poking him. A couple of seconds later, the poking started again. Growling, Harry opened his eyes and came face to face with a slightly scared house-elf. Blinking a few times, Harry stared at the elf.

"Tibby's sorry for waking Mr. Emerald sir, but Master Draco has ordered Tibby to get Emerald for breakfast." Harry looked over and saw that Draco's bed was empty again. _He must have woken up earlier. _Harry thought as he stood up and stretched his stiff muscles. He then looked down at Tibby as the elf placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Tibby will take Emerald down to the others." Harry nodded and followed the house-elf through the halls before they came to the dinning room. Harry noticed that Draco and Narcissa was already sitting at the table, breakfast set in front of them. He looked over and surprised that Tibby was no longer beside him. Brushing it aside, Harry walked into the dinning room and sat beside Draco's chair.

Suddenly, a bowl appeared in front of him, filled with what smelled like cooked chicken and meat. Staring at the bowl, Harry tilted his head to the side. _Huh, I would have expected something else. Well, at least it's not cat food. _Harry thought as he leant forward and started to eat. The room was filled with silence, the only sound was the clank of silverware against glass.

When Harry had finished eating, he swept his tongue across his muzzle, cleaning off anything remaining, and watched as the bowl disappeared. Looking up, he noticed that Draco wasn't really eating, more along the lines of playing with his food. Harry got up and moved closer to Draco. When he was at the teens side, he nudged his arm, catching his attention.

Draco looked down at Emerald when he felt the large cat nudge him. He met his green eyes with his own silver owns. He smiled slightly at the animal before he reached out and started to pet his head. He watched with amusement as Emerald sighed in contempt and closed his eyes, leaning further into his touch. Draco then looked up at Narcissa.

"Mother, where's Father?" Narcissa looked up at her son.

"I'm not sure Dragon. But do not worry, I'm sure it has not come yet." Draco nodded his head and stared down at his plate. Harry watched Malfoy as the blonde continued to stare at his food. _What hasn't come? What is he so worried about? _

After a while, Draco stood up from his seat, excusing himself from the table, his food barely touched. As he walked past his mother he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her cheek before walking out of the room. Narcissa watched as her son disappeared behind a corner and sighed to herself. She glanced over and meet Emerald's eyes, smiling at the panther.

"Watch over him for me? He is working himself up over nothing." Harry stared at the blonde woman for a moment before nodding his head. He stood up and began walking towards the doorway, stopping for a moment beside Narcissa and rubbing his head against her hand, in a comforting gesture. Narcissa chuckled lightly at the cat and leaned down to place a soft kiss on top of his head.

"Thank you . . . Harry." Harry's body froze, his eyes wide with shock and fear as he gazed up at the woman. But he was meet with a reassuring smile. "Do not worry dear, I know, and I will not tell anyone." Harry's shoulders slumped with relief. "I just ask for you to watch over my son." Nodding his head, Harry agreed. Narcissa smiled gratefully at him.

Without another word said, Harry bounded off down the halls towards Draco's room. When he came up to the door, he noticed that it was slightly cracked. Pushing his way inside the room, Harry saw Malfoy sitting in his armchair by the lit fire, a book resting in his lap. Draco looked up when he heard his door opened and saw Emerald standing in the doorway. He smiled lightly at the animal and beckoned him closer.

Walking up to Draco's side, Harry sat down beside him, his eyes closing as the teen began to pet him while going back to his book. They had stayed there the whole day, only going downstairs for lunch. Hours later, Harry was lying beside Draco's feet as the blonde relaxed in his over-stuffed chair. Harry's head was resting on his paws as he gazed into the fire, its flames flickering back and forth.

_"Harry, can you hear me?" _Harry's head suddenly shot up at the voice, his ears perked up.

_"Iris?!"_ Harry asked with surprise and excitement. He heard the girls' familiar laugh.

_"Yes Cub, it's me."_

_"I'm here too!"_

_"Ava!" _Harry exclaimed as he grinned to himself.

_"Hi Harry!" _

_"How was your first night, Cub?" _Harry laughed as he lowered his head back down on his paws, a delighted purr escaping from him.

_"It was . . . interesting."_

_"How so?" _Ava asked curiously.

_"I just, never really expected Malfoy to actually be descent to be around. I mean, every time I was around him back at school, he was tense and harsh, but now, he's completely relaxed." _Harry explained as he glanced up at Draco. He heard Iris chuckle.

_"Yeah, that sounds like our little Draco." _The three laughed together.

_"So, what are you guys up to?" _he asked, his tail swishing slightly behind him.

_"We wanted to tell you that we'll be coming over soon!" _Ava stated happily. Harry's ears perked up once again.

_"Really?! When?!"_

_"Tomorrow actually. There's a meeting going on, and Ava and I are supposed to be there." _Iris explained. Harry's ear flattened against his head.

_"Does that mean, that we can't see each other?"_

_"Of course we're going to see each other, Cub! That's the main reason as to why we're even going to the meeting!" _Iris continued.

_"Yeah! Iris and I rarely go to these things, cause we can usually get the information from Severus. But, because you're there, we're going!" _Ava added cheerfully. Harry chuckled at her excitement. He paused when he realized something.

_"Severus? You call him Severus?" _he asked curiously.

_"Of course! He is the head of our house, Harry, Besides, he's like a second father to us!"_

_"Okay, weird." _Harry smiled as he heard the girls laughs. _"Does Snape know about your animagus forms?"_

_"Yeah Cub, he knows. But he won't say anything. So no worries there."_

_"So, when is the meeting?" _

_"Later tomorrow night. So, we can spend the whole day together!" _Ava added with glee.

_"This is great! I can't wait to see you two!"_

_"Same here, Cub." _

_"We have to go, but we'll talk tomorrow for sure."_ Ava assured, a smile in her voice.

_"Alright."_

_"Get some rest Cub. We'll see you tomorrow."_

_"Goodnight Harry!" _Harry inwardly chuckled at Ava.

_"Goodnight Ava. Goodnight Iris."_

_"Goodnight Cub." _Harry smiled happily to himself as he closed his eyes. Suddenly, a knock at the door sounded through the room, pulling both teen and cat from their thoughts. The two looked up to see Tibby walk in through the door.

"Yes, what is it Tibby?" Draco asked calmly. Tibby smiled hesitantly at the young blonde.

"Tibby was ordered to get Master Draco and tell hims that dinner is ready." Draco stared at the elf, before smiling slightly at the creature.

"Thank you Tibby. Tell Mother I'll be down in a moment." Tibby grinned at Malfoy, before bowing.

"Yes, Master Draco sir." With that said, Tibby then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Harry looked up at Draco with surprise. _He was . . . actually __**nice **__to that house-elf! _Draco turned to Emerald and smiled down at the black cat.

"Come on Emerald, let's go down before Mother comes up here herself." Draco chuckled to himself as he walked out of the room, Harry right behind him. As the two made their way down the halls Harry stared up at Malfoy from behind. _Maybe . . . maybe, Malfoy is different then who I thought he was. Maybe he's different then who everyone thought he was. _

Harry watched as Draco greeted his mother with a smile and a kiss on the cheek as the two stood in the dinning room. _Maybe there's more to Malfoy then what I had first figured. _

A short while the two were back in Draco's room. Harry was lying on his bed while Draco got dressed for bed in the bathroom. He looked up when he heard the bathroom door open and Malfoy walk out, dressed in a pair of black sweat pants and a regular white t-shirt. His eyes followed the blonde as he walked over to his bed and sat down on top of it, not even bothering pulling back the covers.

Draco sighed to himself as he stared down at his hands. To say he wasn't nervous about tomorrow nights meeting would be a complete lie. It was going to be his first meeting with the other Death Eaters, and he wasn't sure how it was going to go. He felt a little relieved knowing that Severus and Ava were going to be there, along side him, though he still felt stress. He was a little sad when he found out that Iris wasn't going to be there, but he was assured that he would see the purple-eyed teen soon.

Draco paused in his thoughts and looked up when he felt his bed shift slightly beside him. He was met with a pair of questioning green eyes as Emerald laid down beside him on the bed, one paw resting on his knee. Draco looked at the cat before reaching out and petting the panther softly, his shoulders relaxing as he leaned back against the headboard.

"I hope everything will go over well tomorrow." Draco whispered as he turned and looked out the glass doors up at the starlit sky. _Me too. _Harry thought as he lowered his head onto Draco's leg beside his paw. Malfoy sighed to himself again as he crawled under the covers. "Guess I should get some sleep for tomorrow."

Harry nodded his head and stood up on the bed, ready to get down to go to his own bed. He paused for a moment before getting down and walking over to his own bed. When he was comfortable, Harry then looked over at Draco's bed and watched the blonde teen until he was asleep.

Harry shifted and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep, one last thought going through his head before he slipped into blissful sleep. _Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day._

**TBC . . . .**

**TIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGER**

**Here's the fifth chapter for you!! I hope you like it!!! Please, read and review the chapter/story! NO FLAMES PLEASE!!! Thank you for reading!!!**


	7. Reunited

The following day, Harry sat beside Draco in the blondes' room, excitedly waiting for when Ava and Iris would arrive. His tail swished behind him happily, his ears perked and listening for the sound of the two girls arrival. He glanced at the blonde teen beside him, knowing he wasn't the only one excited to see the girls.

Finally, around eleven o'clock, the two heard the familiar 'crack' of someone apparating outside the front gates. Both Draco and Harry instantly knew it was the girls. Quickly making their way downstairs, the two stopped short when Professor Snape walked in, soon followed by Ava, Iris right behind the other teen as her animagus. Harry mentally grinned as he saw the two older teens. He stood off to the side as Draco walked over and smiled at the three.

"Draco!" Ava cried happily as she pulled the blonde to her in a tight embrace. "It's so good to see you!" Harry heard Draco chuckle as he wrapped his arms around the happy girl.

"It's good to see you too, Ava." he said softly as he tightened his grip on the teen. Narcissa and Snape watched the two with an amused expression on both their faces, Snape's harder to see then the blonde woman's. As the two teens pulled away from each other, Ava grinned down at Draco before leaning forward and placing a light kiss on his nose. Draco's face scrunched up in fake annoyance and disgust as he instinctively rubbed his nose.

"Ava! You know I hate it when you do that!" Malfoy mumbled as he half-heartedly glared at the brunette. Ava simply grinned at him.

"I know! That's exactly why I do it!" Draco laughed lightly, but stopped when he felt something brush against his leg. Blinking, he looked down and smiled as he saw the large black and white tiger looking up at him with expectant eyes. He kneeled down and ran his hands through the dark and light fur.

"Hello Crysta, it's good to see you too." Harry titled his head to the side and he stared at Iris, amusement gleaming in his eyes as he listened to the tiger purr to Draco's ministrations.

_"Crysta?"_

_"It's my name when I'm in my form. It adds to my cover." _Harry mentally chuckled, allowing Iris to hear through their link

_"Of course it does."_

_"Of course. I couldn't go walking around with my real name, now could I? It would be suspicious if a tiger shows up every time I'm gone, and has the same name as me."_

_"Yes, I suppose it would." _Harry noticed Iris glance at him from the corner of her eyes.

_"Are you ready to put on a show?" _Harry's ear twitched as he stared at the tiger.

_"Show?"_

_"Yes, we have to act like we are just meeting."_ Realization filtered through Harry's eyes.

_"Right, what are we going to do?" _He asked, his voice now serious.

_"We're going to get into a small fight. We'll make it so you overpower me into submission, since you would be guarding your territory." _Harry gave her a small nod in understanding. _"Ready Cub?"_

_"Yeah." _

"Severus, I'm glad you're here." Draco said to his godfather as he gave the older male a quick hug. Snape looked down at him, a fond look in his eyes.

"As am I, Draco." he said softly as he placed a hand on the teens shoulder.

"It is lovely to see you again, Ava." Narcissa said softly as she gave the teen girl a hug. Ava smiled up at the older woman.

"It's wonderful to see you too, Narcissa." Said woman then looked over at Snape and smiled.

"Severus, welcome."

"Always a pleasure, Narcissa." Suddenly, the four heard a deep, harsh growl come from behind them. Turning, they all saw Emerald standing in a wide stance, his sharp fangs barred, his fur standing on ends, and his ears flattened back against his head. The four then heard another growl from beside them and notcied that Crysta was in the same position as the other. They looked back between Emerald and Crysta as the two cats growled and hissed at each other.

"Emerald?" Draco asked as he took a step towards his familiar. A hand on his shoulder quickly stopped him before he could reach the animal. Looking behind him, Draco met Snape black eyes.

"No Draco, do not interfere." Malfoy raised a blonde eyebrow at the older man, but stayed quiet. He then turned his attention back to his familiar, who was now crouching low to the ground. All of a sudden, Emerald launched himself at Crystal and tackled the tiger to the ground. The four quickly stepped back as the two animals continued to fight against one another.

Finally, after a few minutes, Iris told Harry what to do. Nodding his head slightly, Harry then jumped at Iris, landing on her back. As the two wrestled slightly, Harry acted like he bit Iris' right ear, though he had really only nipped it. Iris gave a fake howl of pain and quickly lowered herself to the ground, her head bowed as Harry climbed off her.

Harry growled one last time at Iris before he walked over and sat down beside Draco, his head held high with pride. He smiled inwardly as he heard Iris' laugh within his head.

_"Nice work Cub." _she said with amusement as she slowly walked towards the group, her roll of a defeated animal still in play. _"I think we won them over." _Harry chuckled at the girl, his eyes shining with amusement as he watched her.

_"I think we should get an award." _The two laughed secretly as Ava and Draco kneeled down beside their familiars. Harry watched curiously as Draco looked over him for any injuries, his eyes showing slight concern.

"Are you alright Emerald?" Looking up at the blonde, Harry gave him an assured nod. Draco sighed with relief as he reached up and began to pet Harry. Unable to stop himself, Harry closed his eyes and began to purr softly.

"Draco, why don't you take Ava and Crysta up to your room so you can catch up with each other?" Narcissa suggested as she smiled down at her son. Draco looked up at her and nodded her head. "We will meet later Dragon."

"Yes Mother." Ava grinned at Narcissa and Snape, waving back at then as the two teens and cats walked down the hall and up the stairs to the blondes room.

Hours later, the sun was beginning to set off on the horizon. Ava and Draco were getting ready for the meeting while Harry and Iris laid peacefully on the floor beside each other. They were laying much the same way they had done in the forest on their last night at Hogwarts, Harry's head resting on Iris' paws as her own head was settled on the back of his neck.

The two talked about what they have been doing since school. On occasion, Ava would also say something when she wasn't talking with Draco. The four shared a calm peaceful evening until it was time for Draco and Ava to leave for the meeting. The two teens said goodbye to their familiars and walked out of the room and out of sight. As Harry and Iris were lying comfortably in the silence, a thought occurred to Harry.

_"Iris?"_ he asked softly, not knowing if the girl had fallen asleep.

_"Yes Cub?"_

_"Why aren't you going to this meeting?" _Harry felt and listened to Iris as she chuckled lightly.

_"Because it is not of importance. Tonight is simply a meeting on their up coming plans and such. I don't need to be there when I can simply get the details from Ava and Severus." _Iris explained as she gave Harry's ears each an affectionate lick.

_"Then why is Ava going?"_

_"We are each others familiar. One of us has to go as our animagi while the other stays human. Besides, it is her turn to go to the meeting. I went last time." _The two laughed together and shifted to get comfortable once again.

The two stayed like that for a few hours until the bedroom door opened, revealing Ava and Draco as they walked in. Harry and Iris both sat up as the two teens sat down on the bed, sighing together as they fell back onto the comforter.

"I still don't understand why we have to go to those boring meetings. There's nothing important we need to know about." Ava complained as she glared up at the ceiling. Draco groaned as he threw his arm over his eyes.

"Because, Ava, they're trying to turn us into them." Ava snorted and grinned at the blonde.

"You mean, becoming grumpy old people with no life, so we give our lives to a deranged mad man who's trying to kill one of our school mates?" Ava asked as she looked up at the ceiling, her face completely expressionless. There was a paused between them before the two bursted out laughing. Iris and Harry watched the two with amusement as they laughed together, they're own laughter within their minds. After a few minutes the laughter died down until it was quiet in the room once more.

Draco then looked over at Emerald and noticed how close he was sitting next to Crysta as the black and white tiger absentmindedly curled her tail around his slightly smaller body in a protective manner. Ava noticed his stare and glanced over at the two large cats, smiling secretly as she watched the two.

"Those two got pretty close fast." Ava stated quietly as she watched the blonde teen. Draco furrowed his eyebrows as he watched the animals purr together.

"Yeah, I guess they did." Ava grinned at him, a mischivious glint in her eyes.

The hours seemed to fly by as the two teens continued to talk with each other, their familiars right beside them, who were having a conversation of their own. Before long, the sky began to darken and there was a knock on Draco's door. Standing up, the blonde walked over and opened the door only to see Snape standing in front of him.

"Hello Draco." Snape said softly as he walked into the room as said teen stepped aside.

"Severus. What are you doing here?" Draco asked as he stepped up beside his godfather. Snape glanced at him before turning to Ava.

"It is time for us to go." he said as he laced his fingers together.

"Aw, do we have to Sev?" Ava asked as she looked up at him with large puppy-dog eyes. Snape looked down at the girl, a fond look in his eyes.

"Yes Ava, we have buisness to take care back at the house." Ava rolled her eyes as she got up from the bed and walked over to the older man. She crossed her arms and pouted.

"We can come back soon though, right?" she asked innocently, her puppy-dog eyes still in play. Draco snickered quietly as Snape stared at the girl before sighing.

"Yes, we can come back soon." Ava squeled happily as she ran up and hugged Draco tightly.

"I'll come back and torment you some more! Promise!" she said as she pulled away from the blonde, grinning teasingly at him. Draco chuckled at her and nodded his head.

"I look forward to it." Ava smiled at him and gave him one more hug before pulling away and quickly placing a kiss on his nose, just like she had done when she first arrived. Draco scowled at the giggling girl as he rubbed absentmidedly at his nose. He yelped as he felt a sudden weight on his back and shoulders. Looking behind him he was meet with Crysta's tounge as she licked his cheek.

"Crysta!" Draco cried out as he wiped at his cheek and glared at the black and white tiger as she seemed to smile at him. She moved off of him and rubbed up against his leg. Sighing to himself, Draco leaned down at stroke the tigers head, earning a soft purr in return.

"I'll miss you too." Giving one last lick to Draco's hand, Crysta then walked back over to Emerald. Both Draco and Snape watched with slight surprise as the two cats purred softly to each other and rubbed their heads together. As Crysta pulled back, she gave a soft lick to Emerald's cheek. Emerald seemed to shy back slightly but purred none the less.

Ava watched the two with a smile as she walked up to the two. She kneeled down and wrapped her arms around Emerald's neck, holding the panther close to her. She lifted her head up and placed a kiss on top of Emerald's head.

"I'll miss you, Harry." She whispered softly in his ear, low enough for only the black panther to hear. Harry purred at the girl and rubbed his cheek against her, causing Ava to giggle as his whiskers tickled her ear. Ava stood back up and walked over to Severus, Iris right beside her. She smiled brightly up at the older man, her hands behind her back.

"I'm ready to go now, Sev!" The older man stared down at the girl as she smiled innocently up at him. Rolling his eyes slightly he turned to Draco.

"Good day Draco, we'll see each other soon." Draco smiled up at his godfather and gave him a quick hug. Ava waved back at him as the three left the room. Minutes later, the familiar sound of them apparating was heard. Draco sighed to himself as he walked over to his bed and fell back on to it again.

Harry watched him closely before he stood up and moved over to the bed. When he was standing at the end, he gracefully jumped up onto the soft comforter and moved closer to Malfoy, laying down beside the blondes head. Draco opened his eyes when he felt the bed dip and meet Emerald's green eyes. He smiled lightly at the panther.

"I guess we should get to bed." Draco sighed to himself, his eyes closing as he ran a hand through his hair. "This is going to be a long week." Harry titled his head to the side in confusion as Draco stood up from him bed and walked into the bathroom, closing the door softly behind him.

_What did he mean by that?_

**TBC . . . .**

**TIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGER**

**Here's the sixth chapter for you guys!! I hope you all enjoyed it!!! Please, read and review the chapter/story! NO FLAMES PLEASE!!! Thank you for reading!!! I do not own anything but this story and my own characters!**


	8. Instincts Awaken

Over the next week Harry noticed Draco grow more and more tense and anxious throughout the days. He watched the blonde carefully and grew more curious as to what was making him so uneasy. Harry noticed Draco's shoulders tense and his back straighten every time they would walk into the dinning room, and then sag with slight relief when he didn't see what ever it was that made him so anxious.

This continued through the whole week, and Harry was starting to wonder about the other teens mental health. When the two were alone, Harry would ponder on what could make the blonde loose his composure in his own home. His answer came one Saturday morning.

As the sun shone in through the glass doors, Harry's eyes slowly opened, sleep still evident in his green orbs. Raising his head he let out a jaw-popping yawn before he stood up and stretched out his stiff muscles. Glancing over at the bed, Harry smiled inwardly as he saw Draco still sleeping soundly. Suddenly, Harry grinned to himself as he stood up and walked over the unsuspecting teen.

Crouching low to the ground, Harry shifted his stance before jumping and landing on the blonde. Harry snickered mentally as Draco shot up, letting out a startled yelp, his eyes wide.

Draco looked around for what ever had woken him before his eyes landed on Emerald, and glared at the black panther. His eyes narrowed at the cat as he seemed to laugh at his expense. Growling, Draco tried to push the black cat off of him, with no such luck.

"Alright, you've had your fun, now let me up." Pushing against the animals chest, Draco was able to push Emerald off of him, he swore he saw an amused glint in his green eyes. Looking at the panther suspiciously, Draco pulled back the blankets and climbed out of bed. Glancing back at Emerald, Draco then walked into the bathroom, leaving the large cat alone.

Harry watched Draco leave the room, smirking mentally. Shifting in a more comfortable position on the blondes bed, Harry laid his head on his paws, closing his eyes as the sound of the shower turning on reached his ears. A little while later, Harry opened his eyes as he heard the bathroom door open. His eyes narrowed slightly as he watched Draco walk into the room, his whole body tense. Taking a closer look, Harry noticed a glimpse of worry in the young blondes eyes.

Silently wondering what would make Draco so worried, Harry got up from the bed and jumped down and walked over to the other teen. When he reached Malfoy's side, he nudge the males leg slightly, looking up only to meet worried silver-blue eyes.

Draco looked down at Emerald as he pushed his head against his leg, noticing a concerned glint in the panthers eyes. He smiled lightly at him, hoping it would reassure the animal.

"Come on, let's get to breakfast." Without another word said, Draco opened his bedroom door and walked out into the hallway, making his way towards the stairs. Harry stood in the hallway for a second, watching Malfoy walk further away from him. He tilted his head to the side as he started to follow after the blonde. _Something's not right. I wonder what's wrong? _

A few short minutes later, the two were at the dinning room, making there way to the table. Narcissa was already sitting down at the table, a parchment in her hand. She looked up when the two walked in, a smile appearing on her lips. She set down her parchment as Draco sat down across from her.

"Good morning Draco. Did you sleep well, my son?" she asked softly. Draco looked at his mother and smiled at the older blonde.

"Yes Mother, I slept fine." Narcissa's smile widened.

"I am glad to hear that." Suddenly food appeared in front of all three of them, causing Harry to jump slightly in surprise. The three soon began to their food slowly. Harry could feel the tension rolling off of Draco, causing his concern to rise.

The meal passed by quickly, Draco and Narcissa creating a small conversation, as Harry sat and watched the blonde teen carefully, looking for anything that may give him a clue. Once they were all done with their food, their plates vanished, leaving no trace of the meal. Draco rose from his seat and walked over to his mother.

"What are your plans for today, my Dragon?" Narcissa asked as her soon stood beside her, Harry right behind him. Draco sighed softly as he looked up at the older woman.

"I'm not quite sure yet, Mother." Narcissa raised her hand and ran her fingers through Draco's loose blonde hair.

"Maybe you should go to the gardens today. It is very lovely outside." Narcissa suggested as she smiled down at her son.

"What are you going to do today, Mother?" Draco asked as the three started to walk down the hallway towards the living room.

"I have planned to go to Diagon Alley. I am in need of a few things." Draco smiled at her as she continued to run her hands through his hair.

"When will you be back?" Narcissa glanced down at Harry before answering.

"Later today, my Son. But, I must leave now." A small frown appeared on Draco's lips. Narcissa smiled reassuringly at the young blonde. "Do not worry my Dragon. Everything will be fine." Closing his eyes briefly, Draco nodded his head.

"Of course, Mother." Narcissa leaned forward, placing a soft, gentle kiss on Draco's forehead before pulling away from him.

"I will be back before dinner. Take care my Dragon." Narcissa then looked down at Harry and smiled at him. "Take care as well, Emerald." Harry stared up at her and nod his head. The two stood there as Narcissa walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder. She turned around and smiled at the two before she called out _'Diagon Alley' _and disappeared in a flash of green flames.

Harry looked up as he heard Draco sigh besides him. He noticed that the blondes shoulders were slumped, his bangs covering his eyes out of sight. Tilting his head to the side, Harry stood up and stepped closer to him, brushing up against his leg.

Draco looked down at Emerald as the panther brushed against his side, and smiled lightly down at him. He placed a hand on the cats head and knelt down, his fingers carding through the black fur. His smile widened as the cat began to purr at his touch.

"Looks like it's just you and me today, Emerald." Draco watched as the cat's green eyes meet his own silver eyes. "What do you say we go out and take a walk around the mansion? We could use a little sun, don't you think." Draco watched with amusement as Emerald gave him a cat-like smile, his green eyes twinkling, his purrs become slightly louder. Draco chuckled at the panther's excitement as he stood up.

"Alright, let's go get ready then, shall we?" Harry nodded his head and followed the blonde teen out of the living and down the hall towards their room.

As they made their way down the hall, Harry noticed Draco's shoulders tense quickly as they passed a door. Harry mentally raised an eyebrow as he looked back at the door before turning his gaze back on the blonde. _I wonder what is in there that makes Draco so tense? _Harry paused suddenly in his thoughts as he blinked a couple of times. _Wait . . . Draco? When did he become Draco? _Before Harry could process his thoughts more, he heard a door open behind him and then a familiar voice was heard.

"Draco!" Instantly, both Draco and Harry froze in their steps, their bodies tense. Slowly, Draco turned around and looked at his father, his mask set in place. Harry turned as well and was met with a sight he preferred he didn't have to see. Lucius Malfoy stood in the doorway of what appeared to be his study. A dark scowl was set on his face as he stared at his son.

"Yes, Father?" Harry glanced up at the blonde teen, taking notice of the strained tone of his voice, before turning back to Lucius. The older male gestured to his study room behind him before turning around and entering sad room. Draco breathed deeply through his nose and squared his shoulders, composing his facial expression as he made to follow his father.

Harry watched for a second before he too followed after them. _I have a feeling this is going to turn ugly real quick. _He thought as he crept into the room soundlessly, staying to the side of the room. He sat back on his haunches as he watched Draco stand before his father.

Draco stared into his fathers unyielding gaze, noticing a piece of paper within the mans' grasp. He tried to swallow the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat as Lucius held up the piece of paper in between them.

"Do you know what this is, Draco?" Harry watched as the blonde teen glanced at the paper before meeting his fathers gaze again.

"No, Father, I do not." The two teens watched as Lucius' eyes turned hard, his jaw clenched tight.

"It is your grades. And do you know what they happen to be?" he questioned, his voice low and dangerous. Slightly hesitant, Draco shook his head, trying not to let his fear show. Lucius suddenly growled and threw the paper on the ground, his whole body radiating his anger, causing Harry to stand and Draco to flinch slightly.

"An 'E' in Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Harry's eyebrows furrowed as he watched the older male vent out his anger. _**That's **__what he's so worked up over? Because Draco had gotten an 'E' in Dark Arts? _Harry saw no real reason as to why Lucius would get so worked up over something so simple. The years' class has been more tedious then the previous years.

"I apologize, Father. I will try harder ne-" The sound of a flesh meeting flesh echoed through the room. Harry stared in shocked horror as Draco stood stock still, his face turned to the side by the force of Lucius' hand against his cheek, his eyes wide with disbelief. Slowly, Draco raised a hand to his throbbing cheek, his eyes turning back to his enraged father.

"No son of mine will do anything but the best!" Lucius bellowed as he raised his hand, ready to deliver another blow. But before his hand could make contact once again, a vicious growl resounded through the room as Harry jumped in front of Draco, his fangs barred, hair on ends, ears flattened against his head, and his claws unsheathed. He glared harshly at Lucius, a satisfied glint in his eyes as he watched the older man stumble a couple steps back away from the angry animal.

Quickly grabbing a hold of his composure, Lucius glared down at the black panther, his lips pulling back in a cruel sneer.

"Vial animal! I knew it was be a mistake having you here! Narcissa should never have agreed to such a thing!" Before either teen knew what was happening, Lucius pulled out his wand and aimed it at Harry, muttering a spell under his breath.

Harry's eyes widened as the spell flew at him, unable to move out of its path. It collided with his chest, causing him to fly back and hit the wall behind him. He let out a howl of pain as he meet the hard surface before falling to the ground, whimpering as pain shot through his entire body.

Draco watched as his familiar flew threw the air, making contact with the wall then the floor. His eyes were wide as he watched the black cat shift slightly on the floor, whimpers of pain escaping the panthers throat.

"Emerald!" Draco tried to make a mad dash for the animal, but was stopped as Lucius pointed his wand at him, his eyes cold and harsh. Draco froze in his steps and stood still as his father took a step closer to him, glancing over his sons shoulder at the struggling cat.

"The foolish piece of filth. Should have not interfered with what did not concern him." Lucius stated darkly as he turned back to his son. "As for you, I will not stand by and watch as you throw your life away with this! You are to become a great Death Eater of amazing knowledge! I will not put up will such failure!" Draco watched helplessly as his father stepped closer to him, his wand still held high. _I wish I hadn't left my own wand back in my room. _The blonde teen thought as Lucius stopped just a few feet away from him.

"Now, I will have to punish you." Raising his wand again, Lucius mumbled a spell that Draco was unable to hear, the spell flying directly towards the blonde teen. Draco stood frozen as the spell barreled towards him, his feet unresponsive.

Suddenly, seconds before it made contact with his abdomen, Draco was roughly pushed out of the way, knocking him down to the ground. Draco grunted as he connected with the hard floor, his side jolting with pain at the harsh treatment. His eyes suddenly snapped open as he heard a blood-churring howl of pain beside him. Quickly pushing himself up on his hands, Draco looked over and froze, his blood turning cold at the sight laid out before him.

Emerald was lying on the ground, withering in pain, his green eyes wide in agony as deep, long cuts slowly appeared on his body, tearing away at fur and flesh, blood flowing to the top before over-lapping the wounds. He stared in horror as Emerald let out another cry of pain, his body twitching and jerking as the searing, hot pain ran up and down his entire body.

The sound of the pain-filled cry snapped Draco out of his daze. Quickly getting to his feet, he rushed over to Emerald and kneeled down beside the trembling panther, not noticing his father leave.

"Emerald!" Draco watched in horror as the once beautiful black fur of the panther became matted and drenched in blood. Draco looked into Emerald's eyes, and could see the pain and agony within them. Without thinking, Draco yanked his dress shirt off his torso, his undershirt left on, and placed it against one of the larger cuts that ran down from Emerald's left shoulder to his hind leg.

Draco glanced up and noticed the panthers' breathing began to become ragged, his brilliant green eyes dull with pain and fluttering, trying to stay open. Desperation and fear tugged at Draco's heart as he watched the struggling animal try to stay conscious.

"Come on, Emerald. Stay with me." The blonde watched as the large cat glanced up at him. Draco's breath caught as Emerald's eyes slid shut, his breathing growing shallow with each passing breath. _No!_ Gritting his teeth, Draco pressed against the wounds harder, trying the stop the flowing blood. "TIBBY!"

Draco jumped as he heard the familiar 'crack' come from behind him. Looking over his shoulder quickly, Draco stared at the slightly blurry figure of the small house-elf standing a couple feet back. Draco blinked his eyes a few times, trying to clear his vision, feeling salty tears run down his cheeks to his chin.

"Master Draco called for Tibby?" the house-elf asked as he stood there, his eyes wide and innocent. Ignoring his tears, Draco stared at Tibby desperately.

"Tibby, help me! H-He's hurt! And I can't-I can't stop the bleeding!" Draco didn't care how he sounded or how he may look to the small elf, all he cared about was Emerald. He watched as Tibby's eyes widened before he rushed over to his masters' side, a gasp escaping between his lips as he looked down at the suffering animal laid out in front of him.

"Tibby please, you have to help him!" Draco was far pass from caring about begging a house-elf for help, he just wanted his familiar safe. Tibby quickly nodded his head.

"Tibby knows what to do!" He lifted his hand and snapped his fingers. Draco leaned back and watched as bandages appeared around Emerald, covering most of his body. He cringed inwardly as the blood slowly soaked through the white bandages. Tibby snapped his fingers again, this time levitating Emerald up off the blood covered ground.

"Master Draco follows Tibby." Draco stared at the house-elf for a split second before nodding and standing up. The two quickly made their way back to Draco's room. When they walked through the door, Draco rushed off into the bathroom and grabbed some towels off the racks and taking them into the room over to Emerald's bed where Tibby was standing, Emerald floating above the elf.

Draco spread out the towels over Emerald's bed, making quick work to make sure the panther would be comfortable once place on the towels. Tibby then lowered the male cat down gently on the black towels, releasing his magic. He then turned to Draco who was kneeling beside Emerald's hand, his hand laid softly on the cats' head.

"Tibby will be right back Master Draco. Master Draco must stay here as Tibby goes gets potion." _Potion? _Draco opened his mouth to ask the elf about what potion, but couldn't as the small elf quickly disappeared with a resounding 'crack'. Draco sighed to himself before he turned his attention to Emerald. Gently, he began to stroke the animals head, smiling slightly when he saw one of his ears twitch. The smile was soon wiped away, replaced with a deep frown.

"Why?" He whispered softly to the cat. "Why did you do it? Why did you risk your life for mine?" Draco closed his eyes as he felt tears start to form, refusing to let them fall. He opened his eyes when he heard Tibby enter the room once again. He looked to the elf and saw him holding a large tube. Tibby walked up to him and handed him the tube.

"Master Draco must rub potion into Mr. Emerald's wounds to help heal faster." Draco took the offered tube and stared down at the object in his hand. He then looked back up at Tibby.

"This will heal him?" he asked, a little uncertain. Tibby smiled and nodded his head quickly.

"Tibby is sure Master Draco." The blonde stared at the elf for a moment before nodding his head and opened the tube. Tibby pealed back the blood soak bandages, allowing Draco to rub in the substance potion into the many wounds, wrapping them back up with new bandages.

When the two were finished, Tibby fetched a damp hand towel and handed it to Draco so he could wipe off the remaining potion left on his fingers. Taking the towel, Draco wiped his hands before handing it back to Tibby. Before the elf could disappear and leave his master alone with his familiar, the blonde spoke.

"Tibby?" Said house-elf stopped and looked at the young blonde master. "Thank you, for helping, for everything." Tibby beamed at Draco, his smile threatening to blind him.

"Master Draco is most welcomed. Tibby is most honored to help Master Draco." Without another word said, Tibby vanished with a 'crack', leaving the young wizard and familiar alone.

Draco looked down at Emerald as the cats' breathing began to level out. He reached out and carefully traced the edge of one of the many bandages wrapped around the panthers' body. He sat there for a while, simply petting the large cat, as the days events went through his mind. After a while, Draco's eyes grew hard, a determined glint in his eyes.

"I promise, Emerald. I won't let you get into harms way. I will _not_ let my father do this to you ever again." Draco paused as he glanced at his bedroom door, his eyes narrowing. "To either of us."

**TBC . . . .**

**TIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGER**

**Yay! Chapter seven is finally here!!! Sorry for the wait everyone!!! I hope you all liked it!!! Please, read and review the chapter/story! NO FLAMES PLEASE!!! Thank you for reading!!! I do not own anything but this story and my own characters!**


	9. Dreamed Comfort

_"I apologize, Father. I will try harder ne-" Harry's eyes widened as he stood completely still as Lucius' hand connected with Draco's cheek. He watched as Draco raised his hand to his face and turned to look at his father, his eyes showing his disbelief._

_"No son of mine will do anything but the best!" Lucius roared as he raised his hand, about to strike again. Snapping out of his shock, Harry's blood started to boil, his eyes taking on a dangerous glint in the green pools, a malice growl escaping throw his curled lips as he jumped in front of Draco without thinking._

_Harry inwardly smirked as he watched the older blonde stumble back away from him. Not a second later, Lucius grabbed a hold of himself and glared down at him._

_"Vial animal! I knew it was a mistake having you here! Narcissa should never have agreed to such a thing!" Harry mentally snorted at him. **And she never should have to deal with such an arse like you! **Harry thought viciously._

_Suddenly, before Harry knew what was happening, Lucius had pulled out his wand and aimed it at him, mumbling a spell that Harry couldn't hear._

_As the spell flew towards him, Harry's eyes widened, his legs grounded to the floor. It hit his chest, forcing him back and into the wall behind him. A searing hot pain erupted throughout his back, causing him to cry out in pain before falling to the ground in a heap of fur. He shut his eyes tightly as the pain began to spread through his body, making him whimper._

_It his haze Harry heard Draco yell his name, but couldn't seem to make his muscles work for a moment. When he was finally able to get to his feet, Harry heard Lucius talking to Draco again. He looked up and saw Lucius glaring at him before turning his attention back to Draco._

_"Now, I will have to punish you." Harry's eyes widened as he watched Lucius raise his wand at Draco, a spell falling from his between his lips. _

**_Draco!_**

~*~*~*~

Harry gasped as his eyes snapped open, his eyes wild as he looked around him, slowly realizing that he was back in Draco's room. _Draco!_ A split second later he was on his feet, his eyes trying to spot the blonde wizard, but couldn't find him. _Where is he? Is he hurt? What happened?_ The questions filtered through his head as he quickly walked around the room, trying to find any sign of the young Malfoy.

"Mr. Emerald!" Harry jumped and instantly spun around to find Tibby standing in the doorway, his wide eyes seeming to be even wider than normal. "You is awake! The Master will be most pleased!" Without another word said Tibby disappeared in a puff of smoke, the usual crack following after. Harry stared at the spot where the house-elf had been before he felt a small sting in his side.

Turning his head Harry was surprised to see bandages wrapped around half his body. He carefully sat down, trying not to disturb the wrappings around him. _What happened? I don't remember anything after Lucius raised his wand. Everything after that is fuzzy._ Harry's thoughts were cut off as he heard rushing footsteps coming down the hall towards the room. He looked up just in time to see Tibby, Draco, and Narcissa burst through the door.

Harry watched curiously, his head tilting to the side, as he watched Draco's expression flood with relief. A second later Harry found himself wrapped in a tight embrace, blonde hair blocking his vision.

"Thank god you're alright, Emerald." Draco whispered in the panther's ear as he tightened his arms around the large cat. Harry sat still for a moment, confused about the way Draco was acting, but soon relaxed. He barely noticed when he began to purr or when he pressed his muzzle into Draco's neck, giving it a comforting lick, trying to sooth the distressed teen.

When Draco pulled back Harry looked at him and noticed the unshed tears in his silver-blue eyes. Harry was taken aback by the many emotions swimming in his eyes, over-taken by the relief within them. He blinked as he watched as a single tear escape and roll down Draco's cheek. Leaning forward, Harry licked the tear away, nuzzling his cheek before pulling away.

"It is good to see you are well, Emerald. You have been resting for a day now." Harry's eyes widened as he looked up at Narcissa in disbelief as she stood behind Draco, smiling down at him. She knelt down next the two, raising her hand and running it through Harry's fur. "We were all quite worried about you." Narcissa then glanced at Draco, her smile turning into a small smirk. "Some of us more then others." Draco looked at his mother for a second, his eyes narrowing in warning before he turned back to Harry.

Harry felt a warm feeling coarse through his body and he stared at the two in front of him, a smile forming on his lips. He gave Narcissa a quick lick on her cheek as well, laughing inwardly as she smiled and scratched the back of his ear, making his purring become slightly louder. Narcissa withdrew her hand from Harry's head as she stood up.

"I must go and see how dinner is coming. I am very pleased to know you are well, Emerald." Narcissa then looked to Draco, a soft smile on her lips. "I will see you at dinner, my Dragon." Draco nodded his head as he stared up at her.

"Yes, Mother." With that said Narcissa turned and walked out of the room, Tibby following behind her. Draco then turned his attention back to the black panther, concern and relief within his eyes. He then glanced down at the bandages wrapped around the panther's body, wincing inwardly as he noticed a few were soaked slightly from the animals' blood. Draco looked back up into Emerald's eyes, sympathy evident in his own.

"I have to change your bandages." The blonde watched as Emerald blinked at him before glancing at his side, also noticing the blood stains. Harry inwardly cringed as he looked at them. He looked away as Draco stood up and walked into the bathroom, returning shortly after with a small box in his hands.

Draco knelt down in front of Emerald, placing the box on the floor next to him. He opened the small box and pulled out a role of fresh bandages, placing them down beside him before he looked up at Emerald, slightly sadness and guilt reflecting in his eyes. Very carefully, Draco reached forward and began to un-wrap the bandages around Emerald's middle.

Harry watched closely as Draco's hand peeled away the wrappings around him. He blinked curiously as he felt a soft, caring feeling coming from the blonde. He looked up and stared at Draco's silver-blue eyes, noticing the guilt and regret shinning within them. Suddenly, Harry winced as he felt the bandages slightly pull at his wounds. He glanced down and cringed as he stared at the scabbed over cuts along his body.

_What kind of spell was that?_ Harry thought to himself as Draco began to rub some kind of suave onto his wounds before he started to re-wrap them. Harry was shocked to think that if he didn't run into Draco when he did, what the spell would have done to the young blonde. He was even more shocked when he suddenly realized that Lucius had the intent to use it on his own son.

_What kind of father would to do that to their own flesh and blood?_

Harry was brought out of his thoughts as Draco began to place the new bandages around his wounds. He blinked and watched as the blonde carefully wrapped them, making sure they were tight enough, but not too tight.

Silence surrounded the two as Draco concentrated on what he was doing, whilst Harry was watching the blonde work. Soon enough Draco finished with the last wrapping and began to place everything back. When he closed the lid to the small box, he paused, his bangs hanging over his eyes, blocking them from Harry's view.

Harry stared with slight confusion as Draco sat in front of him, seemingly motionless. When the young teen finally moved, he raised his head and looked up at the animal in front of him. Harry was taken slightly aback as he stared into hard steel eyes. Determination, anger, guilt, regret, and sadness were evident within the blonde wizard's eyes. Harry was surprised to see so many emotions through the other's mask.

"I don't understand." Harry blinked at Draco, trying to figure out what he meant. But he didn't have to wait long as the blonde continued.

"I don't understand why you did it. Why did you push me out of the way? Why did you risk your life for mine? You had no idea what that spell was. He could have killed you." Draco stopped suddenly and closed his eyes. The thought of Emerald dying, for him, was too hard to think about or consider.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the vibrant green ones of his familiar. The panther seemed to understand what he was trying to say and stood up. Draco looked up at Emerald before the panther then leaned down and gave a soft, assuring lick to his cheek. Draco's eyes widened slightly as Emerald moved closer to him and pressed into him.

Draco sat still for a minute before reaching up and wrapping his arms around the black cat. His fingers dug into the soft fur, gripping onto it softly as he buried his face into the animals' neck. Neither knew how they sat there like that for, but everything seemed to fade away as they accepted the comfort the other was willing to give.

~*~*~

Later that night Harry was lying on his bed, staring out through the glass doors up at the stars, yesterday's incident running through his head, as Draco was fast sleep in his own bed. Different scenarios crossed through his mind, causing a headache to appear.

Just as Harry had closed his eyes, willing his headache to go away, he heard a faint sound coming from the direction on Draco's bed. Opening his eyes again, Harry glanced over at the blonde, watching him for a moment before looking away when nothing happened.

A few moments later Harry heard Draco move within his bed before the noise came again. Raising his head Harry stared at the blonde that was in the bed not far from his own before standing up. He silently made his way towards the blonde before moving around the bed so he was no looking at Draco's face.

He sat down and watched for a few minutes before he noticed that the other teen's brows were drawn together. Tilting his head to the side, Harry leaned in closer. It was then that he heard the same noise come from Draco from before.

Taking a closer look Harry also noticed that Draco's hands were gripping the bed sheets tightly, sweat lining his eyebrows, and his body trembling just slightly. Harry leaned back and stared at the other, his own brows furrowed. _Is . . . is he having a nightmare?_ Draco then shifted in his sleep, curling further into himself.

"N-no . . . stop. E-Emerald." Harry blinked as Draco's eyes began to dart back and forth behind his eyelids. _He's having a nightmare about yesterday?_ Harry sat still for a moment more before Draco shifted restlessly again. Sympathy gripped Harry's heart, knowing all too well what Draco was going through.

Hesitantly Harry stood up and moved closer to the bed. As he stood at the edge he paused a moment. As he stood there he debated if over what he was thinking, but as Draco shifted once again, his mind was quickly made for him.

Carefully, Harry jumped up onto the bed, trying not to stir Draco too much to wake him. He then moved to where he was on the other side of the bed, facing Draco's back. Crossing one paw over the other, Harry laid his head down on them, watching the blonde until his eyes began to grow heavy. Taking one last look at Draco, Harry let his eyes close. Within seconds he was fast asleep.

~*~*~

Harry groaned inwardly as he felt himself slowly come back to consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed that it was still dark outside. Sighing to himself Harry was just about to close his eyes once again, hoping to fall back asleep, when he felt something move against his side.

Curiously Harry raised his head and looked down at his left side. He blinked his eyes as he was met with the sight of the top of Draco's head, his face and hands buried into Harry's thick black fur.

Harry felt his features soften as he watched the blonde sleep before he lowered his head back onto his paws, closing his eyes and drifting back off to sleep.

**TBC . . . .**

**TIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGER**

**Well, here's the eighth chapter! I hope you've all enjoyed it!! Please review!!! Thank you so much for reading!!!  
**


	10. A Sinking Feeling

The following morning Draco woke up to the sun shining brightly into his room. He groaned irritably before he buried his face further into the soft pillow. Suddenly Draco felt said pillow shift against his hands. Startled, Draco's eye's snapped open and was met with thick, black fur. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, the blonde raised himself on his left elbow and looked down at the still slumbering panther next to him.

_What is he doing up here? _Confused, Draco looked around before resting his eyes back onto the sleeping cat. Suddenly, the memories of his dreams last night come back to him. Draco's eyes softened as he stared down at Emerald, figuring that the large cat must have seen him last night, in the struggles of his own dreams. Touched by Emerald's concern, the blonde reached out and began to run his hand through the soft fur.

Draco smiled lightly as Emerald seemed to lean into his touch. He watched contently as the animal continued to sleep, seemingly unaware of everything around him. A thoughtful look crossed Draco's face. _Why does he always seem so familiar? Like, I've met him before? _Draco shook his head, dispelling his thoughts quickly. _What am I thinking? That's impossible._

Pulling his hand away, Draco pushed the comforter off and climbed out of bed. Sighing to himself, Draco walked towards the bathroom, closing the door behind him. The blonde instantly walked to the shower, turning it on.

Harry groaned inwardly as he felt himself being pulled from his sleep. Knowing he was fighting a losing battle, Harry slowly opened his eyes, blinking away the remaining sleep. He glanced over and noticed that the blonde teen wasn't in his bed. It was then that Harry heard the sound of the shower running in the other room.

Figuring the teen would be in there for a while, Harry laid his head back onto the soft pillow beneath his head, closing his eyes in content. Suddenly, he heard the sound of soft laughing. Opening his eyes, Harry looked around the room, spotting no one. Just as his eyebrows furrowed with confusion he heard the laughter again.

_"Get up Cub, it's time to wake up." _Harry instantly relaxed and smiled mentally as he recognized the voice.

_"Iris!" _Harry could hear her chuckle softly.

_"That's right Cub."_

_"Good morning Harry!" _Harry's smile widened.

_"Good morning to you too, Ava!"_

_"It's great to hear you again Harry!" _Harry laughed at Ava's excitement.

_"It's good to hear from you both too. How is your summer going?" _Harry asked as he shifted on the bed.

_"It's going great!" _Ava answered instantly. Harry chuckled at her behavior.

_"Actually Cub, we have contacted you for a reason." _Harry quickly sobered at Iris' words.

_"What is it?" _He asked cautiously.

_"There is a meeting in a few days. Dumbledore had contacted us and told us that two more wizards have decided to join us and become spies as well." _

_"Well that's good, right?" _Harry's ears dropped slightly nervously.

_"It is. It's a very good thing!" _Ava assured.

_"It's just that both Ava and I are required to go to the meeting. Which means-"_

_"Which means neither of you will be able to stay with me." _Harry finished as his ears flattened against his head, his eyes dimming slightly.

_"I'm sorry Cub."_ Iris apologized, Ava agreeing sadly. Harry shook his head, knowing that they couldn't see him.

_"It's okay, really. It was going to happen sometime anyway."_ Harry explained.

_"But we will try to be able to come next time, both of us." _Iris suggested.

_"Yeah, we can get Sev to bring us!"_ Harry smiled as Ava continued to suggest what they could do in a day's time. Suddenly though Harry heard the door to the bathroom open. He looked up as Draco walked in, dressed in his usual clean-cut clothes. Harry's eyes followed Draco as he walked through the room, Ava's voice off in the distance as he watched the blonde.

As Draco moved around the room he looked up at Emerald and noticed the panthers' eyes trailing him. He chuckled lightly as he walked over to the large cat, reaching out a hand to pet said cats head.

"Come on Emerald, we better go down for breakfast before Mother comes up." Nodding his head in agreement, Harry got up from the bed and jumped down to get next to Draco. The two then left the room side by side. As they walked down the hallway Harry could still hear Ava talking about different activities the three of them could do when a sudden thought struck Harry.

_"Hey, Iris?" _

_"Yes Cub?"_

_"Do you know who the new spies are?" _Harry asked curiously.

_"We were told that they are of mine and Ava's year and they were in a few classes of ours, but we weren't told who they are. Why do you ask Cub?"_

_"I was just wondering. That's all." _Ava and Iris chuckled, making Harry's ears drop with embarrassment.

_"Don't worry Cub, everything will be fine." _Iris assured.

_"Yeah! Dumbledore said that they are quite smart and reliable." _A light weight was lifted off of Harry's shoulders.

_"Let's hope they can help." _Harry stated seriously.

_"Let's hope they are cute!" _Ava exclaimed with glee. Harry inwardly groaned as both Ava and Iris giggled.

_"So Cub, how have things been at the manor?" _Iris asked casually. Harry froze as the events of what happened a mere two days ago filtered back through his mind.

Iris frowned as she felt wave of fear swept over her through their link. She glanced over at Ava and noticed that she too had felt it.

_"Cub? Is everything alright?" _Iris asked that the two deserved to know what happened Harry inwardly sighed as he steadied himself. Slowly, carefully, Harry began to tell Ava and Iris of what happened earlier in the week. When he was finished there was a moment of silence between the three. Just as Harry began to think that it was a bad idea telling the two girls he was stunned when he felt rage cross through the link.

_"WHAT?!"_ Harry winced at the girl's loud scream, his ears lowering at the harsh volume. He quickly paused when he felt a sudden spike of magic through the mind link. Before he could wonder where such magic had come from Iris' voice broke through his thoughts.

_"Are you alright?"_ Iris asked anger still evident in her voice.

_"Yeah, I'm fine. Draco took care of my injuries and they're healing quickly."_ Harry assured as he sat down beside Draco's feet as the blonde sat at the dining table for breakfast. He looked up and watched as the blonde started up a conversation with his mother, who was sitting not far from her son.

Harry then looked down at his own food that was placed in front of him. Suddenly not feeling very hungry, Harry ignored his food and lay down on the floor, his head resting on his paws.

Draco looked down at Emerald and noticed that the large panther wasn't eating his food. His eyebrows furrowed as he watched the animal next to him. When he saw the far-off look in the cat's eyes he drew slightly concerned. Suddenly Draco smiled to himself as an idea came to him. Turning his attention back on his plate, Draco continued to eat.

Breakfast came and went without any incidents. Lucius didn't show, easing both Draco's and Harry's nerves some. When two left the dining area, Harry followed Draco in a slight daze.

Draco glanced down at Emerald, smiling to himself before he turned down another hallway, walking further away from his room.

Harry paused and stopped as Draco walked down a different hallway then usual. Tilting his head slightly, he hesitated before following the blonde.

Minutes went by before Draco stopped walking. He had leaded the two of them outside of the manor and to a nearby clearing, the sun casting a warm glow around them. Draco walked over to a large tree and sat down, leaning back against the trunk.

Harry watched curiously as Draco relaxed in the sun's rays, standing at the edge of the clearing. He glanced around them and realized that the clearing wasn't far from the manor. It was a small clearing, trees leaning over for cover when the weather turned bad, bushes surrounding them for ever coverage.

Draco looked over at Emerald and noticed that he was still standing at the edge of the clearing. Smiling lightly Draco called out Emerald's name.

Harry looked up when Draco called his other name. When the blonde had his attention Draco then motioned for him to come closer. As Harry slowly made his way towards Draco, said blonde leaned further back into the tree, closing his eyes in content.

Harry sat down next to Draco and watched the teen relax. _He's like a whole different person then from school. _Harry tilted his head slightly as he studied the teen in front of him.

Draco breathed in deeply, relaxing his tense muscles as the soft summer air blew around him, the sun's rays warming his light skin. Suddenly he felt a weight settle on his upper thigh, causing his eyes to snap open. Draco blinked for a second before smiling lightly when he saw Emerald's head now resting on his leg. He reached out and began to softly pet the black fur on Emerald's head, chuckling to himself when he felt the large panther begin to purr. Draco let his hand wonder down Emerald's back, his fingers running through the soft black fur.

Harry sighed as he let Draco's fingers ease the stress from his body. The two sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Harry glanced up at Draco through half-lidded eyes. He watched the young blonde breath softly. As he stared at Draco, guilt gripped at Harry's heart.

_What if he finds out it has been me all along? Would everything that has happened between us the past couple of weeks just disappear? Is it all going to go back to what is used to be? _Similar thoughts ran quickly through Harry's mind, disconcerting the young male. He stared intently at Draco's face, the guilt tightening once again at his heart.

_I . . . I don't want to hurt him. _Harry thought as he looked away from the blonde, his eyes growing distant.

Draco sighed contently as he slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the cloud filled sky. He suddenly paused when he felt a slight tense against his leg. Looking down at Emerald he noticed a distant look in the large cat's eyes. A frown crossed Draco's face, deepening when he realized that Emerald was no longer purring under his ministrations and the cat's ears flattened back against his head.

Knowing something was wrong with the cat Draco shifted in his spot, trying to grab Emerald's attention, with much success. He watched as Emerald blinked, his eyes clearing instantly, and glancing up at him. Draco's eyebrows furrowed at the questioning look he was receiving.

"Emerald, are you alright?" the young teen asked calmly as Emerald sat up next to him. His eyes widened as a short gasp escaped his lips as Emerald leaned forward and softly licked his cheek, reassurance and something else Draco couldn't place evident in the black panther's eyes.

Silver-blue eyes melded with emerald green one as the two stared at each other for a moment. Suddenly Draco smiled, a chuckle passing through his lips as he reached out and began to move his hands through Harry's fur once again.

"You're such a house cat." Draco said as he chuckled as Emerald instantly began purring under his ministrations.

Harry blinked in surprise as Draco suddenly enveloped him in a hug. His shoulders tense subconsciously before he quickly relaxed into the embrace, his purring becoming louder. He softly nuzzled the side of his face against Draco's neck.

_I don't want to hurt him. _Harry thought again as he moved closer to the blonde wizard, a warm feeling spreading throughout his body.

_I can't hurt him._


	11. Welcome To The Clan

**TigerBlossom17: Hi everyone! I am deeply sorry that I am so late updating my story. It has been a little crazy for me right now and I didn't find much free time to write. But I promise that I will get the next chapter up sooner then this one.**

**_Inner TigerBlossom17: Thank you for being patient with her. You're going to need a lot of it._**

**TigerBlossom17: _(glares at inner) _Hush up you! Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

Over the next couple of days Harry noticed Draco become more and more restless as the days went on. The young wizard, disguised as his animagus, continuously watched the blonde as he would pace the length of his room for a short while before turning and lying on his bed.

Harry also noticed that Draco would stay up and stare at the stars at night on the balcony railing. The two would also go to the clearing more often in the days then they usually would.

Growing slightly curious and concerned, Harry would watch Draco every chance he could get, trying to figure out what was making the blonde so restless, but coming up with nothing.

Finally, the day before the meeting, Harry was watching Draco as he lay in his bed and decided to try to lift the blonde's spirits somehow. Walking over to the edge of the bed, Harry paused for a second before jumping up onto the soft comforter next to Draco. He watched with slight amusement as said teen jumped in surprise, turning his wide, silver-blue eyes towards him.

Instantly Draco relaxed when he realized that it was Emerald standing beside him on his bed. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't seen the large panther walk towards him until said cat jumped up onto the bed, shaking him from his thoughts.

He looked up into clear emerald eyes that were locked with his own, noticing the small glint of worry concealed within them. For a second Draco was confused as to why Emerald would be concerned about him before he realized that his recent behavior must be what was causing the panther to be uneasy. He smiled softly at the cat as he reached up and began to twirl one of Emerald's ears.

"I'm sorry Emerald. It's just that this meeting, and the new spies, it's making me wonder if I'm doing the right thing." Harry tilted his head, a questioning look crossing his eyes. Draco sighed as he turned his eyes back up to the ceiling.

"Don't get me wrong, I would rather die then follow under that maniac. I'm just wondering if I'm doing all of this for the right reasons." Harry stared at the blonde.

_What do you mean 'if'? Of course you're doing it for the right reasons! You should never doubt yourself Draco. _Leaning forward Harry gave Draco's cheek a quick lick, a soft calming purr coming from the back of his throat.

Draco blinked and looked up at Emerald. He stared up into the bright green eyes gazing back at him. Slowly, he felt his muscles relax, all his doubts ebbing away for the time being. He smiled gratefully up at the large panther.

"Thank you Emerald. I needed that." Emerald gave him a proud look before leaning down again and nuzzling the blonde's neck, causing Draco to go in a fit of giggles from the tickling sensation.

Suddenly there was a knock at the bedroom door, causing both to freeze. There was a second of silence before Narcissa's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Dragon? May I come in?" Draco sat up as smoothed both his clothes and hair until they would pass as presentable and looked towards the door.

"Yes Mother, come in." The door slowly opened to revealed Narcissa's smiling face.

"How are you doing Dragon?" The older Malfoy asked as she walked further into the room and sat besides her son.

"I am fine Mother." Draco said as he looked up at her. Narcissa raised an eyebrow, clearly showing that she wasn't convinced. Draco sighed lightly at her look. _She always knows when something's wrong. Damn her maternal instincts. _

"Okay, I'm not fine." Draco mumbled dejectedly. Narcissa smiled at her son.

"It is okay Dragon." She stated calmly as she began to stroke Draco's hair, much like the young blond does with Harry's fur.

"It's just that, I'm nervous about having so many people know about this." Narcissa's eyes quickly softened, knowing instantly what the younger Malfoy was talking about.

"Do not worry so much Dragon. Everything will work out fine." Draco looked up at his mother with a slightly lost look.

"How can you be so sure?" Narcissa smiled reassuringly at him.

"You have Severus, Iris, and Ava by your side. And I know for a fact they would never let anything happen to you. You are doing the right thing, and you are in safe hands." Narcissa paused and glanced at Harry. "And I am most certain that Emerald would not let anything happen to you either."

Harry stared up at the blonde woman before shifting his eyes to Draco, who was staring at him with the same lost expression he had given his mother. His eyes softened as Harry moved closer to Draco and laid his head in the blondes lap. Draco smiled at the panther and began to card his hand through the dark black fur.

"See Dragon, Emerald will always be there for you when you need him, no matter what. And so will the rest of us." Draco turned to Narcissa and smiled at her.

"Thank you Mother." Narcissa pulled Draco closer to her and hugged him, placing a soft kiss on the top of his head.

"You are welcome my Dragon." They stayed like that for a moment longer before Narcissa pulled away. "You better get ready Dragon, Ava and Iris will be here shortly." Draco instantly brightened and nodded his head.

"Of course, Mother." Narcissa smiled once more at her son before standing up and walking out of the room.

A few short hours later Draco was dressed and waiting downstairs with Narcissa on one side and Harry sitting on the other. Both Harry and Draco were excited to see the girls again.

"Now Draco, since you're father is not here, when Severus and the girls arrive we are going to go to the floo room and wait for the others to get here as well." Draco glanced up at Narcissa.

"We're going to meet the new spies?" Narcissa nodded her head just as three familiar 'pops' came from outside of the mansion. Draco quickly turned his attention back to the doorway, an excited glint of both pairs of eyes.

A few short moments later the three heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Draco smiled when Severus, Ava, and Iris walked through the doorway. Instantly, both girls' eyes landed on the blonde.

"Draco!" A split second later, Draco was wrapped up in two pairs of arms. Draco chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the two.

"Hello Ava, Iris. It is good to see you both." The three pulled away from each other and smiled brightly.

"It's good to see you too Pup." Iris teased as she smirked at Draco. The blonde frowned at the purple eyed teen.

Harry smiled inwardly as he watched the three.

"_Pup?" _Iris glanced at him from the corner of her eye and quickly winked at him before turning back to Draco.

"Iris, don't start with that again please." Iris grinned at him.

"Sorry Pup no can do." Draco sighed in defeat as Ava leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose, giggling as Draco groaned.

"You two are so mean to me." The two cousins grinned at him.

"But you love us!" They said together. Draco crossed his arms and looked away.

"Unfortunately." Narcissa laughed lightly at the three as Severus stood next to her, an amused look in his dark eyes.

"Now Draco, do play nice with the other kids." Severus ordered teasingly as he smirked at his godson. Draco looked up at the dark man and frowned.

"Yes, Sev." Iris and Ava giggled at Draco's defeated look. Iris then paused and looked down at Harry. A soft smile crossed her lips.

"So, this must be Emerald." She stated as she turned to study the large cat. Draco smiled proudly at her.

"Yes." He answered as he looked down at said cat, a proud look set on his face. Harry felt a warmth glow in his chest at the blonde's look. He then turned his attention to Iris as the girl kneeled down in front of him.

"Well, he is quite the handsome panther." Harry felt his cheeks warm slightly, knowing that he was blushing under his fur.

"_Iris!" _Harry whined through their mind link. Iris chuckled as she watched Harry's ears flatten against his head in embarrassment. Slowly, she then reached out her hand between them.

Instantly, Harry leaned forward to meet it half way and began to sniff it. After a couple of minutes Harry leaned forward and rubbed the side of his head against Iris' hand. The brunette smiled happily as she began to scratch the back of his ear.

"_Well done Cub." _Harry inwardly beamed at her, his eyes shinning brightly.

"It seems that he likes you." Draco stated as he watched the two. Iris looked up at him and grinned.

"Well, I am very likable person." Draco snorted as Ava giggled.

"It's great too see you again Draco!" Ava stated happily as she hugged the younger boy again. Draco laughed and hugged her back.

"Same here Ava." The three then stopped as Severus cleared his throat.

"Well, if you all are quite finished, we should be getting to the floo." Narcissa nodded her head in agreement.

"Of course Sev." Draco, Ava, and Iris stated calmly together. There was a pause before the three of them started laughing. Harry chuckled inwardly as they all began walking down the hall towards the floo room.

They all calmly waited for a short while, Draco, Ava, and Iris caught in a conversation, Harry sitting at Draco's feet where the teen sat between the two older Slytherin girls on the large sofa. Severus and Narcissa sat together on one of the smaller couches in the room and struck up their own conversation.

About twenty minutes later they all stopped as one of the few fireplaces lit up with green flames, lighting the whole room. Several seconds later Dumbledore walked through the flames, his eyes twinkling brightly.

"Good afternoon, everyone. I hope you are enjoying yourselves on this fine day." Dumbledore stated softly as he walked further into the room. Narcissa smiled at the older wizard as she stood to greet him.

"We are, thank you very much Professor." Dumbledore smiled at the blonde woman before turning to Severus.

"Ah, Severus, so nice to see you once again." Severus nodded his head.

"Headmaster." Dumbledore chuckled lightly at the dark wizard.

"Please Severus, no need to be so formal out of school."

"Of course." Severus said calmly. Dumbledore then turned to the young teens.

"I hope you all are faring fine as well?" He asked softly. The three students nodded.

"Yes Headmaster." Dumbledore smiled brightly at the three. He then glanced down at Harry, meeting the teen animagus' green eyes before winking at him quickly. Harry smiled inwardly as Dumbledore then quickly turned back to the others in the room. _That old man always seems to have something up his sleeves. _

"Now, I would like to say that I am grateful that you all are here today. I know it is not easy for you all to be in this position." Dumbledore stated, his tone now serious.

"We are more than happy to assist you, Professor. And we are all willing to help the others as well." Iris assured, surprising everyone with how serious her tone was. Harry grinned at her. _You are just full of surprises, Iris. _Harry said through their link. Iris glanced down at him and smirked before turning back to Dumbledore.

"That is wonderful to hear Iris, thank you!" Dumbledore beamed as he smiled at his student. "Well, I believe that it is time for you all to meet them, wouldn't you agree?"

Receiving all nods of agreement Dumbledore then turned around and walked back to the floo, which was still raging with the familiar green fire. He leaned forward and stuck his head inside before pulling his head back moments later. He then turned back around the face everyone and cleared his throat.

"Well then, without further a due, I would like for all of you to meet the boys." Dumbledore announced just as two figures walked through the floo. Harry glanced up as he heard both Iris and Ava gasp through their mind link. Curious Harry then looked back at the two new arrivals and saw what the girls were so struck by. There, standing in front of the group on either sides of Dumbledore, were two six-teen year old boys.

The one standing on the right had striking cobalt blue eyes that seemed to stand out greatly from his pale complexion and his unruly dark-brown hair, which looked so much like Harry's own. He wore a pair of worn dark blue jeans, ripped at the knees, a fitting white v-neck shirt, and a black leather jacket. His black boots were scuffed in a couple of places, along with patches of dried dirt. He stood tall and seemed to have a strong aura lurking around him, his hands stuffed in his pants pockets.

The other stood straight beside Dumbledore, his unique grey eyes stood out from his light complexion, observing and taking in everything and everyone. His jet-black hair was kept neatly, unlike his counterpart's unruly hair. He wore casual, light blue jeans, that seemed to look brand new, a black sitting shirt under a white over shirt. His pants seemed to over-lap his black converses, having to be cuffed so as they don't dragged across the ground as he walks. His left hand was tucked into his pants pocket, as his right simply hung at his side.

Harry blinked as he stared at the two. _They look . . . familiar. But . . . I can't put my finger on where. _He thought as he studied the two more, trying to remember where he had seen them before.

"Everyone, I would like for you to meet Mister Asher Haven," Dumbledore started as he gestured to the young man standing on his left. "And Mister Lace Fallen." Narcissa smiled at the two boys and she stepped closer towards them.

"Welcome, Asher and Lace. I am very pleased to meet you. My name is Narcissa, and it is a pleasure to have you two here today." She stated softly. Asher stepped forward and nodded his head.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy." Asher said kindly, his voice soft and soothing. Narcissa laughed lightly.

"Please, call me Narcissa." Asher nodded his head again.

"Of course, Narcissa." The blonde woman smiled at him before turning to Lace.

"And it is a pleasure to meet you too, Lace." Said teen paused and stared at her before smiling charmingly.

"The pleasure is all mine, Narcissa." Narcissa smiled sweetly at both boys.

"Well, let me introduce you to everyone else." Narcissa then grabbed their arms and pulled them towards the others. She stopped, but didn't let go of either of their arms. "I would like you to meet my dear son, Draco, and his familiar Emerald." Draco nodded at them.

"Hello." He greeted. Harry stood up and bowed his head in his own greeting, surprising both teens. Narcissa continued.

"And you already know Professor Snape." Said man simply stood tall, his eyes showing nothing. Asher nodded.

"Of course we do. Good evening Professor."

"Evening." The dark wizard drawled. Draco smiled inwardly at his godfather.

"And finally, my two favorite girls, Ava and Iris." The girls smiled softly at the boys and bowed their heads.

"It is a pleasure to meet both of you." Ava greeted kindly.

"We are thrilled to have you both here." Iris added softly.

"As are we." Lace stated as he smiled at both girls.

"We are quite honored to be here." Asher said as he met their eyes. The girl's smiles widened at their words.

"I believe it is time to start this little meeting then. Do you not agree?" Severus asked as he stared down at Ava and Iris. The two looked up at him for a second and nodded.

"Of course Severus." They agreed in unison. The dark wizard felt his eyebrow twitch as both Lace's and Asher's eyes flashed with amusement.

"Draco, Ava, Iris." All three teens turned and met Dumbledore's eyes, the usual twinkle replaced now by a serious tone. "Over the next couple of weeks Asher and Lace will be coming over quite often. You are to help them whenever they need it, and to protect them as well." Dumbledore then turned to the boys.

"You are to do the same. I want you all to be looking after one another. We cannot afford to have any mistakes at this point in time. Do you all understand?"

"Yes Headmaster." The five teens agreed together. Dumbledore smiled at them, the twinkle returning in his eyes.

"Very well. I must take my leave now. I will be expecting an update from you all." After receiving nods of confirmation, Dumbledore then turned around and entered the floo once again, the flames extinguishing quickly after his departure. Narcissa then turned to the younger wizards and witches.

"Why don't you all go outside and have fun while I discuss things over with Professor Snape?" She asked as she smiled at them. Iris and Ava suddenly grinned at the older woman before they quickly turned around and began to drag the three helpless boys, and one amused panther behind them and they walked out of the room.

"Bye Auntie Narcissa!" The two called back as they disappeared around the corner, the sound of both Draco's and Lace's protests echoing through the halls as Asher simply followed the girls, admitting his defeat.

**Well, I hope you all liked it! Please review/comment! Thank you for reading!  
**


	12. Grabbing A Hold Of This Moment

**TigerBlossom17- Well, here's the 11th chapter! Sorry for the wait! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**_Inner TigerBlossom17- Thank you for putting up with her this long._**

**TigerBlossom17- _(glares at inner) _Hey! That's not nice!**

**_Inner TigerBlossom17- Whatever. Enjoy the chapter!_**

************

Harry sat next to Draco's bed, his back straight and his tail swaying back and forth behind him. He continued to watch said blonde as the teen wizard slept on peacefully with an exasperated and frustrated glint in his vibrant green eyes.

_Come on you bloody git! Wake up already! _Harry thought irritably as he glared at the oblivious teen. The two of them were going to meet up with Asher and the others in a short while, and Draco wouldn't get up!

_Stupid prat! He takes forever to get ready. If he doesn't get up soon we'll be late! _Harry growled as he stood up, his eyes bearing down on the sleeping blonde. Smirking to himself, Harry carefully got up on the four-poster bed, making sure not to wake the other.

Stepping light on the pads of his large paws, Harry made his way closer and closer to Draco. The blonde continued to sleep on as Harry stood over. The large panther suddenly paused as he stared down at the sleeping form. Tilting his head to the side, Harry watched him closely.

_Huh, he actually looks . . . peaceful, when he sleeps. _Slowly lowering himself down on top of the bed, Harry watched as Draco continued to take in deep, even breaths, his face completely relaxed of any features. Harry felt his chest swell with an unknown feeling, causing Harry to blink.

Pushing aside his thoughts, Harry leaned forward and rested his head on Draco's rising and falling chest, a content purr escaping the back of his throat. As Harry lost himself in his thoughts he didn't notice a pair of silver-blue eyes flutter open.

The feeling of a soft vibration brought Draco slowly out of his sleep. Opening his eyes he was met with soft, black fur obscuring his vision. Chuckling lightly, Draco raised his hand and pushed Emerald away, smirking when he saw a confused look in the panther's eyes.

"Your purring is really loud, you know that?" Draco teased as he looked over his shoulder at the large cat. The blonde laughed when Emerald's ears flattened back against his head, a low growl escaping his throat as his eyes narrowed in a glare. Reaching over, Draco ruffled the fur on Emerald's head, causing the cat to try and bat away his hand.

Still laughing, Draco pushed aside the blankets and stood up. He groaned as he stretched out his stiff muscles. He glanced back at Emerald and smiled at the animal.

"I'll start getting ready so we can meet up with the others, okay?" The blonde's smile widened as Emerald's ears instantly perked up at his words, his tail swishing back and forth with excitement.

An hour and a half later, Draco and Harry were standing in the floo room and watching as the fireplace suddenly erupted in green flames. Ava and Iris walked into the room, smiling brightly as they spotted the two waiting for them. As they gave each other a quick hug, Harry getting a few kisses on the top of his head, much to Draco's amusement the other two soon arrived right after.

"Great! Now that we're all here, let's get going!" Ava stated happily as she grinned at everyone. Draco walked over to the floo and grabbed a handful of powder.

"Diagon Alley!" Green flames once again burned brightly in the fireplace. Pulling their cloaks tighter around themselves, the six quickly walked through the channel. Harry looked around the busy street of Diagon Alley, the usual huffing and buffing going on like any other day.

"Come on guys, let's go to the Leaky Cauldron before we start shopping." Iris suggested as she gestured to said place further along the street. Harry looked up at the girl with slight confusion.

"_We're shopping? I thought we were just here to get away for a bit?"_ he asked as they all began walking towards the Leaky Cauldron. Iris glanced down at him and smiled.

"_We are, but Ava and I thought that while we're here we can get a little shopping done while we're at it." _She answered as he gave him a quick wink before looking up to watch where she was going. Harry groaned they all filed through the Leaky Cauldron's door, the warmth of the place wafting over Harry's body.

"_This is going to be a __**long**__ day." _Harry listened to Ava and Iris' laughter through their link, relaxing just a bit more by their soothing presence. Iris then turned to everyone and smiled.

"Why don't you guys go get a table and I'll go order us some drinks." Ava smiled at her.

"Okay!" With that said everyone then walked over and sat down at one of the tables in the far back while Iris went to the drinks. Ava reached out and was about to pull out her chairs when another hand brushed passed hers and beat her to it. Looking up at the owner of said hand, a faint blush brushed across the girl's cheeks as she stared into kind gray eyes.

"Let me." Asher said softly as he stared back into Ava's golden, blue-rimmed eyes. Ava's blush darkened a shade more, making it easier to see if you looked for it. Slowly, drawing her hand away from the chair, Ava stood up straight and smiled shyly at Asher.

"O-Okay. Thank you." Harry watched the two closely, curious at Ava's sudden shy behavior, but when Asher smiled at her again as he pulled out her chair and let her sit down before sitting down beside her himself, Harry smiled knowingly.

_Well, seems this is going to turn out to be a very interesting day, today. _Harry thought as he watched Ava's and Asher's eyes shift towards the other every once in a while.

Suddenly, the sound a flesh hitting flesh, a grunt, and several different things breaking caught all of their attentions. The sight that they saw stunned each and every one of them. Iris stood at the counter, their drinks sitting safely on the hardwood surface, her face twisted in the most hostile, contempt expression, her eyes the darkest color of violet the others have ever seen.

A man that looked to be in his late teens early twenties, laying on the ground below the Slytherin girl, a hand held to his face, pressed against his now bleeding nose. Taking in the scene, the others quickly snapped out of their thoughts as the sound of a chair scraping across the floor sounded next to them.

Draco, Harry, Asher, and Ava looked up as Lace suddenly got up from his seat with grace and quickly made his way over to his furious friend. The action caused Harry get up as well, quickly following after Lace, the others right behind them. _What the hell happened?!_ Harry thought as they grew closer to Iris.

"Bloody hell! Are you out of your soddin' mind?!" The man on the ground bellowed as he glared up at Iris with anger. Iris growled and took a step closer to him.

"If you weren't such a poxy moron, I wouldn't have done it!" Iris hissed as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Iris!" Said brunette looked up as Lace was suddenly by her side. "What the hell is going on?" Iris gritted her teeth as she pointed at the bleeding man, never taking her eyes away from Lace's.

"This bloody idiot thought it was okay to walk up and start groping me!" Harry paused when he was at Iris' other side before a cruel, malice growl escaped his throat as he stepped in front of Iris protectively, his teeth bared, claws unsheathed, and his fur bristled. Iris watched as pure hatred and anger flashed through the other fours eyes before they all turned to glare down at the man.

"I did no such thing you filthy liar!" Iris' head snapped as she quickly turned back to the man, her eyes blazing with contempt once more. She began to walk towards the man before she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her back securely against a hard chest. Iris instantly began to struggle in the grip, trying to free so she could hit the guy once more.

"YOU GRABBED MY ARSE YOU FUCKING PILLOCK!" Iris shouted as she continued to struggle. The man's eyes narrowed before he quickly stood up and took a step towards her. He yelped as he was suddenly tackled down by a very furious and heavy black panther.

He stared up at the powerful animal with the utmost fear in his brown eyes. Harry snarled viciously as his claws dug into the man's shoulders, causing him to wince. The boy-turned-panther heard footsteps come up behind him and a familiar, gentle hand on his back. But he could clearly feel the rage and disgust coming off from Draco as the blonde stood behind him, not making any move to tell him to get of the man under his paws.

He felt the blonde teen shift behind him before he could see Draco's expressionless face come into few from the corner of his eyes. Harry felt a flash of utter satisfaction as he knew that look quite well during his time over the summer.

_You are going to wish you were never born. Stupid prat. _Harry thought as Draco leaned a little closer to whisper to the man, his right hand pressed against Harry's flank.

"I suggest you keep your disgusting mouth shut, or I won't hesitate to kill you. Do you understand?" Draco asked in a completely cool and composed his tone apathy. The man nodded vigorously, his eyes wide with apprehension.

"Good. Now, I want you to apologize to my friend." The man hesitated as he glanced up at Iris, the girl still held tightly in Lace's grip, as he glared viciously down at him. Harry felt him stiffened as the tip of Draco's wand was suddenly pressed against his throat. "Apologize."

"_Okay!_ Okay! I-I'm _sorry!_" The man stammered as he began shaking underneath Harry. _Completely pathetic, and this man calls himself a wizard. _Harry inwardly snorted at the thought as he growled in the man's face again.

"Excellent. Now, I want you to leave and never show your face around here for the rest of the day. I'm pretty sure that your small brain can understand those words, no?" Harry mentally snickered at Draco's words. Again, the man nodded quickly, eager to jump at the chance of getting away unscathed.

Draco stood up, his hands moving to Harry's back once again. He gave him a quick pat before stepping away and back to the others. Slowly, Harry extracted his claws from the man's shoulders and eased his way off of him. The man instantly got to his feet, his body trembling with fear.

"You're all bloody insane! You hear me!" Harry roared as he swiped at the man, missing by centimeters. The guy yelled and then ran out the door, everyone watching him with different expressions of anger, disgust, and amusement.

"Are you okay Iris?" Ava asked her cousin as she placed a hand on the other girls shoulder, trying to help sooth her anger. Iris took a few deep breaths before answering.

"I'm fine. The bloody idiot was just being a complete wanker." Ava nodded her head in agreement as she removed her hand. It took a couple more minutes before the girl was calm enough to where she wouldn't go after the man the second she was let go. Sighing heavily, Iris turned and looked up at Lace, her eyes completely calm and now soft, a fond look in her blue gaze as she meet equally blue eyes.

"Thanks Lace. I'm not sure what I would have done if you had let me get to him." Said brunet smirked at her, his arms loosening around her waist.

"Probably skin the git or something." Iris grinned at him, a dark look crossing her eyes.

"Or something." Lace's smirk merely widened as he drew his arms back to his sides.

"Let's get out of here. I think I've had enough for one day." Draco suggested as he straightened his clothing, brushing off invisible dirt. The others quickly agreed and paid for their drinks before leaving.

As they six of them began walking down the street Harry carefully watched Ava and Iris from the corner of his eye. He noticed with delighted amusement as Ava seemed to strike up a conversation with Asher, blushing faintly every now and then, while Iris talked with Draco and Lace, her arm brushing up against Lace's as the two continued to walk close to each other, seemingly unknowingly.

Harry grinned, his sharp canines catching the light of the sun, causing a few people looking at him with step back from the feral look in his eyes.

_This really did turn out to be an interesting day after all. _Harry thought with mirth as he saw Ava blush again and Iris smile warmly at Lace.

_A __**very**__ interesting day indeed. _


	13. What Lies Beneath

**Tigerblossom17: Hiya everyone! Well, here's the next chapter. **

**_Inner TigerBlossom17: Finally. _**

**TigerBlossom17: Shush you, let me finish!**

**_Inner TigerBlossom17: Whatever._**

**TigerBlossom17: Anyways, like I was saying, here is the next chapter. Now, I know that you all are very excited to know when Harry will be revealed to Draco. Well . . . . I'm not going to tell you. But I will tell you this, it is in the next two chapters. There, spoiler for you. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! And please read and review! Thank you!**

**TIGERTIGERTIGERTIGER****TIGERTIGERTIGERTIGER****TIGERTIGERTIGERTIGER****TIGERTIGERTIGERTIGER******

Since the day at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry noticed a subtle shift in Ava and Iris' behavior. The two girls seemed to act differently around Lace and Asher. He would watch with amusement as Ava would blush every time Asher did something nice for her, Iris smiling and laughing when Lace tried to cheer her up or calm her down.

However, four days later Harry noticed that something was wrong with the cousins the instant they walked through the floo. Growing slightly concerned for the two, Harry waited until the six of them were outside and at the meadow before saying anything. He laid down beside Draco for a while, listening half-heartedly to the conversation he was having with both Asher and Lace, watching the girls sit a little further away from them, whispering to each other.

Figuring that it was the time to find out what was on the girls minds, Harry got to his feet, Draco's hand slipping away from his back as he stretched out his tense muscles before he began walking towards the two. His eyes stayed trained on them as they looked up at him, understanding crossing through both gold and blue rimmed and purple eyes as he approached them.

"_Hello Cub. I'm guessing you didn't come over here just for that, have you?" _Iris asked as Harry sat down next to her, his eyes studying the two of them.

"_No, I didn't." _Harry answered softly.

"_You're wondering about our behavior, right?" _Harry looked over at Ava, his eyes softening just a bit at her lost look.

"_Yeah. What has been going on? Is something wrong?"_ Harry asked cautiously. Iris smiled lightly at him.

"_No Cub, nothing like that. It's just that . . ." _Iris trailed off, not sure how to continue.

"_We like Asher and Lace." _Both Iris and Harry instantly turned to look at Ava. Iris scowled at her cousin.

"_Ava!" _Said teen just looked at the other girl with an innocent look in her eyes.

"_What? It's true." _She then turned and looked Harry in the eye. _"Ever since the Leaky Cauldron we started to like them." _ There was a moment of silence between the three before Harry broke it.

"_I know." _Both girls eyes instantly turned to him, surprise within both pools of unique coloring. He smiled softly at them as he lowered himself to lie in Iris' lap, his paws resting in Ava's. He looked up at them, a sly look in his own emerald greens.

"_I've known since the day at the Leaky Cauldron." _Ava looked down at him with confusion.

"_But . . . we just figured it out last night." _Ava pointed out.

"_Well, we admitted it." _Iris added. Harry chuckled at them.

"_You two are so cute when you're oblivious." _Harry laughed outright as Iris flicked the tip of his ear. He listened as Ava sighed while she slumped back against the tree behind her.

"_That's not the only problem." _Harry stared at the two girls with confusion, waiting for one of them to continue.

"_It grows to be a problem because, if we are ever going to gain their full trust, we would have to show them." _Iris proclaimed softly. Harry instantly raised his head and met their eyes directly.

"_Is that safe to do so soon?" _Harry asked, slightly unsure. Iris sighed dejectedly as he absentmindedly card her fingers through Harry's fur.

"_We have already talked about this with both Dumbledore and Severus. Sev said the same thing, but Dumbledore saw the logic in it." _Ava answered as she glanced over at he boys before looking back at Harry.

"_The logic?" _Harry asked curiously. Iris smiled reassuringly at him.

"_If we tell then, they will be less likely to think that we are keeping more then just our animagus forms. We don't want them to believe that we are going to manipulate them__." _Iris reasoned as she glanced at Ava, getting a nod of agreement from her cousin.

Harry looked over at the other three teens as they laughed together amongst themselves. His eyes softened as he watched Draco laugh openly, his silver-blue eyes shinning brightly.

The warm feeling from before began to slowly appear in his chest, causing him to shudder slightly at the sudden warmth. It suddenly began to dim when Harry began to think about how Draco would act if he ever found out that he was actually Emerald, and not a familiar. Iris and Ava watched curiously as Harry's ears flattened slightly against his head.

"_I suppose you're right." _Ava and Iris glanced at each other before turning back to Harry.

"_Cub, is everything alright?"_ Harry looked up at the two girls, a forlorn look in his usually bright emerald green eyes.

"_I don't know if I can do this much longer." _The cousin's eyebrows furrowed.

"_What do you mean Harry?"_ Ava asked softly. Harry sighed and laid his head back down on Iris' lap.

"_I don't know if I can pretend to be Draco's familiar much longer." _He looked up at the two girls, a lost expression on his furry face. _"I mean, what happens if Draco finds out it's really me? I don't want him to think I was using him for anything."_

"_That won't happen, Cub." _Harry shook his head at the older teen.

"_You can't know that for sure." _Ava and Iris grew worried at Harry's defeated tone.

"_If that ever happens, Harry, we will be there right beside you, every step of the way." _Ava assured him as she reached over and began to stroke his head. Harry sighed at the soothing touch.

"_Promise me that?" _He asked as he looked up at them without raising his head, giving off the innocent look. Ava giggled as Iris nodded.

"_Of course Cub. We promise." _Harry smiled through the link, earning identical smiles in return.

"_Thank you." _Harry took a glance at Draco again, his eyes softening once more. _"I just . . . don't want to hurt him."_ Iris and Ava looked at each other, a knowing look passing between the two cousins. They turned back to Harry, their eyes soft and understanding.

"_Harry, love, have you grown . . . attached to Draco?" _Harry glanced up at Ava with confusion.

"_What do you mean 'have I grown attached'?"_

"_Cub, do you like Draco?" _Harry stared at the two cousins, not knowing what they were trying to ask him.

"_Well, yeah, I guess. I mean, when all of this started I thought that I was going to have to deal with the Draco from school for the whole summer. But, after the first couple of days I was able to see the real Draco Malfoy, not the arrogant git I know from Hogwarts." _Harry stopped as Iris and Ava began smiling at him.

"_What? What is it?" _He asked curiously. The two cousins simply giggled together.

"_It's so cute when you're oblivious." _Iris teased as she repeated Harry's earlier words. Harry's furry eyebrow's furrowed.

"_What?" _They merely giggled again at his confused look.

"_Don't worry about it Cub. You'll figure it out later." _Iris stated as she smiled down at him as Ava grinned happily.

"_That is just too cute!" _A little put off, Harry blinked at the girls, trying to think of what they found so amusing. Unable to figure it out, Harry settled for a subject change.

"_So, when do you plan on telling everyone about your animagus forms?" _Ava and Iris instantly stopped giggling, growing slightly serious.

"_We're going to do it tomorrow. Dumbledore has already told Lace and Asher that we are having a meeting, they just don't know what it's about." _Ava answered immediately. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"_Hopefully, everything will go smoothly." _Iris added absentmindedly. Suddenly, a voice broke through their conversation.

"Hey guys!" All three looked up and saw Draco, Asher, and, Lace standing, smiling over at them. "Come on, we're going back in." Draco stated. Ava grinned back at them.

"Okay! We're coming!" With that said Harry and the girls stood up from their spots and walked over to the others. The six of them walked back to the mansion, talking and laughing together as if they have been friends for years and not just two weeks.

That night, Harry was too restless to fall asleep. Thoughts of what was to come the following day kept running through his mind, keeping him awake. When he was finally able to fall asleep it was late into the night, but even then his dreams were plagued about how the meeting would go.

In the morning Harry woke up groggy, his sleep addled brain slowly catching up to him. He opened his eyes and saw that Draco was already up and about, getting ready for the meeting no doubt.

Pushing himself up and out of Draco's bed, Harry jumped down from the ever comfortable covers the young animagi stretched out his stiff muscles, his jaw popping slightly as he yawned greatly.

He looked up when he heard the blonde wizard chuckle. Opening his eyes again, _when had I closed them_, Harry was met with Draco standing in front of him, smiling down at him with amusement.

"Well, I see somebody is finally awake." Harry blinked up at him, sleep still evident in his emerald green eyes. Draco shook his head at him. "You know, you're a bed hog at night, right?" Harry inwardly smirked as he raised his head and stuck out his chest, his posture screaming pride.

"Bloody panther." Draco mumbled under his breath. "Come on, we're late already and the others are probably already here." Harry's stance instantly deflated as he followed Draco out of the blonde wizard's room and down the hall towards the floo room.

When they finally arrived they noticed that everyone was already there, waiting for them. Draco gave them an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry we're late." He then turned and half-heartedly glared down at Harry. "Someone wouldn't wake up." Severus glanced between the two before his eyes settled on Draco once again.

"Quite." Harry and Draco moved further into the room, the blonde sitting down on the couch besides his mother and Harry sitting next to his feet.

"Well, now that we are all here, we can get started." Dumbledore started as he stood in front of the floo, his hands behind his back. He then turned and looked at both Lace and Asher as the two wizards sat there, waiting for him to continue.

"Now, I am certain that you both are wondering what this meeting is about." Receiving two nods Dumbledore continued. "Well, in the Order we stand by trusting one another in these dark times." Dumbledore paused to glance down at Harry before starting again.

"And that is why we do not want to keep this secret from you any longer. Girls, is you would please." Dumbledore stepped aside as Iris and Ava walked up and took his place in front of the floo. They both shifted slightly uneasy, glancing over at Dumbledore then Severus, getting nods of encouragement.

A couple seconds later, a large black and white-stripped tiger with vibrant purple eyes and a brown and black Kings Charles Spaniel with golden blue-rimmed eyes stared up at everyone in the room, nervously looking back and forth between all of them.

Harry flinched slightly as he felt Draco instantly sit up in his seat, his eyes wide with shock and awe and a little betrayal. Harry looked over and saw similar looks on Asher's and Lace's faces as well. Dumbledore walked over next to the girls as they slowly changed back, adverting everyone's eyes, but his own and Severus'.

"Now, I am sure that you all have questions about this. And I would be then happy to answer them all." It went on like this for some time, one of them asking a question and Dumbledore answering. Harry got up and walked over to Ava and Iris as they sat further away from everyone else. He began to purr reassuringly as the two girls started to pet him, both giving him half-hearted smiles.

Finally, Severus and Dumbledore left, Narcissa leaving the room soon after. The six teens sat in silence, the sound of Harry's purring the only thing that could be heard. Draco stood up and walked over to Iris and Ava, his expression unreadable. The two looked up at him as he stood in front of them. Nothing was said for a moment before Draco broke the silence.

"What didn't you tell me?" The blonde asked. Being with the other wizard for so long, Harry was able to see the hurt and betrayal in Draco's eyes that anyone who didn't know him would miss. Iris stood up from her seat and reached out towards Draco, her hand pressed lightly against his pale cheek.

"We're sorry Pup, we truly are. But, we couldn't tell you in case if your father or Voldemort ever found out." Ava stood up as well and moved to stand beside Draco.

"Please understand Draco, it would give the Dark Lord reason to use us, or worse, kill us." Harry watched as Draco flinched slightly at Ava's words, moving closer to the cousins.

"And you're life would have been in danger as well, and we couldn't risk that." Iris added when she saw the fear in Draco's eyes.

"We are sorry." Draco looked back and forth between the two girls, a desperate look in his eyes. He surprised them all when he suddenly wrapped his arms around the girls, his face buried in their shoulders.

"I know, I understand why you didn't tell me. I'm sorry." The cousins laughed as the three drew apart, watery smiles on the girls faces as they looked down at Draco.

"You don't need to be sorry about anything Dray." Ava assured softly. Draco scowled half-heartedly at the nickname.

"I told you not to call me that."

"Sorry Pup, you're stuck with it." Iris teased as she grinned at the blonde, her hand moving to ruffle his hair. Draco yelped and batted away Iris' hand, trying to salvage his hair from its 'dreadful' fate, causing the girls to laugh.

They soon stopped laughing and face Asher and Lace as the two wizards stood up and walked towards them. Harry noticed Iris and Ava nervously shifted from one foot to the other as the boys stared at them.

"We're sorry to you too. We just couldn't take the risk of you finding out either at first." Ava stated as she brought her hands up and began to fiddle with her fingers, a nervous habit Harry realized.

"What change? Why show us now?" Asher asked curiously.

"We thought that it would be better so you wouldn't feel left in the dark, if you every found out before hand. We didn't want you to think that we were keeping everything from you." Iris answered truthfully as she met their eyes, her own purple ones betraying nothing.

There was a moment of silence between the group, no one willing to break it just yet. Finally, after what seemed like hours but was merely a few minutes, Lace stepped forward and smirked at them.

"Truthfully, I think it's pretty wicked." Iris and Ava instantly relaxed as Asher instantly agreed, though not with those exact words. "So tell me, what's it like to have an animagus form?"

**TIGERTIGERTIGERTIGER****TIGERTIGERTIGERTIGER****TIGERTIGERTIGERTIGER****TIGERTIGERTIGERTIGER******

**Finally, the next chapter finished! I hope you all liked it! Please review/comment!**

**Thank you so much for reading! Stay tuned to find out what happens next!  
**


	14. Summoning Secrets

**Tigerblossom17: Hello there everyone! Here's the next chapter! **

**_Inner TigerBlossom17: I'm impressed. You didn't take forever, like you usually do. _**

**TigerBlossom17: SILENCE! _*whispers*_ Stupid meanie.  
**

**_Inner TigerBlossom17: I heard that.  
_**

**TigerBlossom17: _*sticks tongue out at Inner*_**

**_Inner TigerBlossom17: Oh, that's real mature._**

**TigerBlossom17: ****Anyways, here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!  
**

**TIGERTIGERTIGERTIGER****TIGERTIGERTIGERTIGER****TIGERTIGERTIGERTIGER****TIGERTIGERTIGERTIGER**

"Please! Can we, can we, can we? Please!" Draco rolled his eyes as he felt Ava's grip around his waist tighten. The older Slytherin was kneeling in front of him, her arms wrapped around his waist and her face buried in his stomach. If he wasn't used to Ava's strange behavior and need for as much human contact as she wishes, the blonde wizard would have surely been blushing quite brightly.

Harry, Iris, Asher, and Lace watched this as they all sat around Draco's bedroom, Iris and Harry lying on the bed, Asher sitting in the chair by the double doors and Lace leaning up against one of the bedposts. Draco sighed and swiped a hand over his face.

"Ava, come on, get up." Ava looked up at him and Draco made the mistake of looking down at her. He inwardly groaned when he met shimmering, watery golden-blue rimmed eyes, staring up at him innocently. Draco could feel it as his resolve instantly cracked and shattered at the look Ava was giving him.

"Alright! Fine! Just stop with the look!" Ava grinned brightly as she jumped to her feet and started to do a little dance.

"You're the greatest Dray!" Ava exclaimed happily as she leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on the tip of Draco's nose. The blonde teen just scowled at her as he wiped at his nose.

"Like I don't already know that." Harry chuckled at Draco's words. "We better get going, we don't want to get there too late." Ava nodded, her grin still shinning brightly, as she turned and looked at Iris expectantly. Iris smiled at her cousin from her spot on the bed.

A second later their bodies began to shift, different colored fur spreading all along their bodies. Soon, a small black and brown Kings Charles Spaniel and a black and white-stripped tiger were standing, or laying in Iris' case, where the two Slytherin girls used to be.

"I will never grow tired of that." Lace stated as he watched Iris change until he was gazing at the large tiger that was lying next to an equally large panther. Iris glanced at his and gave him a quick cat-like grin.

"Well, let's get this over and done with." Draco drawled as he resigned to his fate. Ava barked happily as she bounced around the blonde wizard's feet, gaining laughs from everyone in the room.

"_You guys didn't have to do this." _Harry exclaimed as he looked between Ava and Iris.

"_We didn't have to, but we wanted to!" _Ava answered joyfully as her tailed continued to wag back and forth with such forth that it moved her entire body.

"_Besides, we haven't done in a while and we both missed it. What better way then to spend the day with you?" _Iris pointed out as she looked to Harry, smiling through the link. The smile suddenly turned into a frown._ "Minus, the sudden unexpected itches that seem to never end." _Iris added as she raised one of her front paws and began to scratch the back of her ear repeatedly, trying to get the 'stubborn' itch.

Harry chuckled at her as they both stood up from the bed and jumped down on separate sides. He then turned and walked over to Draco and stood next to the blonde wizard. As he looked up at Draco expectantly, he missed the knowing looks Ava and Iris exchanged.

Draco smiled down at Emerald as the panther came to stand next to him. He reached down and ran his hand over the top of the large cats head before withdrawing his hand.

"Alright, let's head out." Without another word said, the three humans and three animals made their way out of Draco's run and down towards the floo room.

"Diagon Alley!" In a flash of green flames, the six of them disappeared from the Malfoy's fireplace and at Diagon alley. The boys quickly dusted themselves off of remaining soot as Harry and the girls shook their bodies.

For the next couple of hours, the group went up and down Diagon Alley, going in a few stores to shop, stopping at the Leaky Cauldron for a quick rest and a drink before heading out again.

During their time together, Harry would happily admit that he too had missed talking to Iris and Ava without the worries of being found out. He would also admit that he was having a good time being around Draco. Harry inwardly chuckled at what Ron's expression would look like if he ever said that to the red-head. He could just imagine Ron's face turning an interesting shade of red before yelling _' ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A BLOODY HEARTATTACK?! WHAT THE HELL HARRY?!'_

The six of them were currently exiting out of a store, a bag in each boy's hands as Harry, Ava, and Iris laughed together amongst themselves, Ava happily resting on Harry's back after complaining to the two about how her paws were starting to ache. A quick movement caught the corner of Iris' vision, causing the girl to slow down and look over to what it was before stopping fully.

"_This can not be good." _Harry and Ava heard Iris state before Harry too slowed down to a stop and looked back at the tiger, noticing how her eyes were trained on something, or someone, within the surrounding crowd.

"_Iris? What is it?" _Harry asked. He felt Ava's body tense against his back and glanced over his shoulder at her. He was about to ask what was wrong before Ava lifted a paw and pointed off towards where both Iris and now her were staring at. Harry felt his blood run cold as his eyes locked on the figure of Severus Snape walking towards them.

Draco slowly stopped laughing when he noticed that neither Emerald nor the girls were with them anymore.

"Emerald?" He called as he stopped walking, Asher and Lace stopping beside him, and turned around, only to find the three animals staring at Severus as the dark-haired wizard walked towards them all. Draco instantly squared his shoulders, noting absentmindedly as the other two boys did the same, before walking and meeting Severus half way, everyone else following after him.

"Draco, there you are. I have been looking for you everywhere." Severus stated as he stopped in front of the group of teens, his eyes briefly glancing down at Harry, Iris, and Ava before turning back to the blonde teen. Draco's eyebrows furrowed at his godfather's unusual behavior.

"What is it Sev? Is something the matter?" Severus didn't answer him for a second, his dark eyes boring into Draco's own silver-blue ones, causing everyone to grow uneasy.

"We have a problem." The dark professor paused for a second before he glanced around them. "Come with me." Without another word said, Severus turned and walked towards a more open area, the group of teenagers quickly following after him. When he was sure that no one was in ear shot of them, Severus turned back to the group.

"The Dark Lord demands your presence." Severus stated gravely, his eyes flickering to each younger wizard. "All of your presences." Harry's body seemed to freeze at his professors words.

"What?" Lace asked, struck by the sudden summon, Draco and Asher feeling the same way.

"I have no time to explain it right now, we need to leave." Severus snapped. He paused as he glanced down to Harry and the two cousins. "All of us."

He looked around again before dragging everyone out of Diagon Alley to floo back to the manor. As they were walking, Harry felt his body grow more and more numb with each step he took.

"_Oh no, this can't be happening. Not now! This can't be happening now!" _Harry thought anxiously, unaware that he had said it through his mind link with Iris and Ava. The two cousins glanced at him, noticing the angst in the boy's eyes. They looked at each other, their eyes locking for a second before they nodded at each other, making a decision.

"_Cub, listen to me. We'll stay with you." _Harry's head snapped up, unaware that it was even lowered, and stared at Iris with shocked horror.

"_No! You can'!" _He argued instantly. _"You can't risk your cover like that!" _

"_Harry, listen to us, we are going to stay with you. We can protect you better this way if we stay like this." _Harry glanced over at Ava, his eyebrows furrowed.

"_Protect me? But, what do you mean?" _

"_We were told, that is something like this ever happened, that we were to protect you. At all costs." _Iris explained softly, her calm, purple eyes meeting Harry's own wide emerald green ones.

"_It is the best way to protect you, because if something should happen, our cover would not be instantly blown."_ Ava added when she noticed Harry's anxiety growing rapidly. Harry was unable to argue on the subject any further they were all back at the Malfoy Manor.

They all exited out of the fireplace before Severus quickly spun around to face them, his robes billowing after him. He stared down at Iris and Ava expectantly.

"You two need to return, quickly." Iris and Ava stared up at him before calmly shaking their heads. Severus' eyes widened slightly. "You two plan on staying like that?" When the dark-haired wizard only received two nods of confirmation he scowled down harshly at the two girls.

"You two do release that you are going against the Dark Lord's order in showing, right?" Two more nods. Knowing that he would not win in this particular argument, Severus simply sighed bitterly to himself as he reached into his robes for something.

"Stubborn Slytherin girls." Harry glanced at the cousins as they grinned triumphantly at each other. Severus then pulled out what looked to be an orb of some kind. Before Harry could get a good look at the object, he felt Draco's familiar hand rest on the back of his neck and the familiar nauseating rush of a port key, forcing Harry to snap his eyes shut from the unwelcome feeling.

As the nausea began to fade away, Harry slowly opened his eyes and took in everything quickly, noticing that they were what looked like to be a dungeon. Shuddering at the cold feeling surrounding him, Harry followed slowly behind the others, Iris and Ava walking closely on each side of him, their heads held high and their eyes alit, catching everything that moved, and their ears alert, listening to every sound around them.

"_Stay close Cub, and stay in our sight." _Iris informed her tone completely serious. Harry agreed quickly. Suddenly, his body tensed and his ears flattened back against his head as they entered a room, Death Eaters all around them, Voldemort sitting in his 'throne' in the front of the room. Glancing around the room, Harry noticed Draco's father, Lucius, standing off to the right of Voldemort, his face betraying nothing, and Peter Pettigrew sniveling and trembling to his left.

Harry felt a stinging pain on his forehead where his scar is under the tuffs of black fur. He winced slightly before he focused on what was at hand. Harry, Ava, and Iris all stood behind Draco, Lace, and Asher as Severus stopped them before he walked forward and kneeled down in front of Voldemort.

"You have summoned me My Lord." Voldemort stared down at the dark professor with his snake-like eyes.

"Ah, Severus. There you are. I was beginning to worry that you would not show."

"Forgive me, My Lord. It was took a while to find the others." Voldemort's eyes instantly lifted and landed on Draco, Lace, and Asher, causing the boys to shudder inwardly.

"It would seem so. Where are dear Iris and Ava?" Voldemort asked as he looked down at the professor again, relieving the teen wizards briefly of his unnerving gaze.

"I was not able to find them, My Lord." Harry watched as Voldemort's eyes narrowed into slits, a frown marring his face.

"They will be punished later for their absence and disobedience." Harry was unable to stop the shiver that ran down his spin from the malice tone in Voldemort's voice. The snake-man then looked back up at Draco and the others, the frown disappearing instantly.

"Ah, young Draco Malfoy, Asher Haven, and Lace Fallen, it is refreshing to see you all can make it here with us today. Come closer." Not a second later did the three young male wizards walk forward and kneeled down, as Severus had done earlier.

"Yes, My Lord." The answered in unison. Voldemort smirked at the display of obedience.

"Stand, all of you." Severus and the three young wizards instantly got to their feet, their eyes all showing nothing of what they were feeling. The evil lord opened his mouth, about to speak to his young followers, before he suddenly felt the faint presence of a familiar magical aura.

Standing up instantly, Draco, Lace, and Asher just refrained themselves from flinching at the sudden movement, unsure of what the Dark Lord's thoughts. Looking over at where the magical presence was coming from, Voldemort's snake-like eyes instantly landed on the three animals standing in the background.

Harry felt his heart stop beating as he watched Voldemort suddenly stand up and look in his direction. Harry and the two cousins instantly grew panicked as Voldemort's eyes landed on them.

"_Shit! He's noticed something!" _Iris stated, her voice rising and distressed. She quickly turned to Ava whose eyes mirrored her own fear. _"Ava, we can't let him get too close to Harry!"_

"_Right! Harry, quickly, step back." _Harry did what he was told and took a couple steps back, Ava and Iris instantly moving in front of him.

Voldemort stared and watched the animals as they moved, two protecting the one. He would have found this amusing in any other situation but he was distracted by the familiar aura. Standing down and away from his throne, the dark lord began to walk towards the three animals. When he stood ten feet away from the growling and snarling animals, the snake-man stopped, his eyes transfixed on them.

"Tell me," He started suddenly, his raspy voice echoing through the room. "Whose animals would these be?" Voldemort asked as he turned around and stared down at Draco and the others. The blonde wizard was about to speak when Asher beat him to it.

"They are our familiars, My Lord." Everyone turned and looked at the gray-eyed teen as he continued to look back at Voldemort, his face set. The dark lord seemed pleased with the answer and turned back to the animals.

"And whose, pray tell, is the panther's owner?" Harry's breath was trapped in his throat, unwilling to let the teen breath. _Fuck! He __**knows! **_Harry thought wildly as both Ava and Iris moved to shield more of Harry's body away from the snake-like man.

Draco gulped his mouth and throat suddenly dry as he answered.

"Mine, My Lord." Voldemort turned and smiled sinfully at the blonde wizard, forcing Draco to fight of cringing at the uneasy look.

"Well then, young Draco, it would seem that I owe you a great deal." Draco's eyebrows furrowed at Voldemort's words as Harry's panic continued to rise.

"I do not . . . understand, My Lord." Voldemort chortled maliciously.

"Of course you don't, but allow me to shed some light on this." Faster then anyone could track, Voldemort pulled out his wand at pointed it at the black panther who stood frozen. _"Crucio!" _

Everyone watched as the spell ruthlessly hit Harry's in the middle of his fur covered chest, the force of the impact causing him to fly back and hit the opposite wall, a sickening 'crack' resounding off the stone walls.

Harry felt his body hit the wall and then fall limply to ground before he began withering on the dust covered floor. Harry cursed himself repeatedly as he felt his body began to change, unable to keep his form from the unforgiving pain that laced throughout his entire body.

Draco's eyes widened as he watched Emerald, his black panther, his familiar . . . his friend, start to shift and change until Harry Potter now laid were his once beautiful black panther used to be.

**TIGERTIGERTIGERTIGER****TIGERTIGERTIGERTIGER****TIGERTIGERTIGERTIGER****TIGERTIGERTIGERTIGER**

******TigerBlossom17: Uh . . . ehehe? _*runs off screaming* _I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! i HAD TO END IT LIKE THAT! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!  
**

******_Inner TigerBlossom17: You're an idiot._**

******TigerBlossom17: _*glares at inner* _Shut up you.**

******_Inner TigerBlossom17: _*rolls eyes***

******TigerBlossom17: So, I hope you guys don't hate me too much for leaving it hanging like that. I promise to have the next chapter up as soon as possible! Just don't kill me! **

******_Inner TigerBlossom17: We hope you all liked it. Please review/comment. If you want, I don't really care._**

******TigerBlossom17: Shut up Inner! Of course we want them to comment! And you call me an idiot. **

******Well, until next time! Thank you so much for reading!  
**


	15. Plan A Disguised As Plan B

**Tigerblossom17: Hello everyone! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! _*cowers* _I know that some- **

**_Inner TigerBlossom17: All.  
_**

**TigerBlossom17: Okay, _all_ of you are a little mad at me for leaving the last chapter like that. I'm sorry!  
**

**_Inner TigerBlossom17: Trust me, she is. She's been hiding in a corner with a pan over her head and a spatula in her hand as she wrote this chapter. It was pathetic.  
_**

**TigerBlossom17: Hey! You weren't the one that had an angry mob coming after you so shut up! _  
_**

**_Inner TigerBlossom17: I am you, idiot.  
_**

**TigerBlossom17: ****Oh . . . yeah. Anyways, here is the next chapter for you. I hope you guys like it and don't come after me with ax-wielding penguins in biker jackets. X3 Enjoy!  
**

**TIGERTIGERTIGERTIGER****TIGERTIGERTIGERTIGER****TIGERTIGERTIGERTIGER****TIGERTIGERTIGERTIGER**

_Draco's eyes widened as he watched Emerald, his black panther, his familiar . . . his friend, start to shift and change until Harry Potter now lay were his once beautiful black panther used to be. _

Draco stared at Harry as the dark-haired teen struggled to push himself up off the ground. His mind went blank as the realization struck him harder then anything. _Harry Potter _was _Emerald_ the whole time. He was in his home, he saw him at his worst . . . he protected him. Draco blinked his eyes, quickly clearing them, when Voldemort began to chortle.

"Harry Potter. A pleasure as always." Harry looked up at the dark lord, still trying to catch his breath, as he stood ten feet away from him. Everyone watched as Harry's eyes grew dark.

"As always, Tom." Voldemort's snake-like features twisted into a vicious scowl.

"How dare you call me by that name!" Harry's eyes narrowed as he picked himself up off the ground.

"What's wrong Tom? Can't take the reminder?" Everyone watched with baited breath as Voldemort's eyes took on a murderous glint. They were all surprised when his features suddenly relaxed and he grinned maliciously at Harry.

"Well Harry, those are some big words for someone who does not hold a wand." Seven bodies instantly tensed as Voldemort's words brought realization to them all. Harry listened as the Death Eaters began chuckling and laughing. His eyes narrowed as they stayed trained on the dark lord.

"It seems to me, that I now have the advantage. I would say I will be sorry to see you die, but then I would be lying." Harry clenched his jaw as he readied himself for the evident curse. He watched as Voldemort raised his wand and pointed at him, his lips twisting into a feral grin.

Just as he opened his mouth to utter those two words that would be the last thing Harry would hear, two low, menacing growls sounded behind the dark-haired teen. A second later a flash of black and brown darted around Harry and before anyone could react, Iris' large feline fangs sunk in deeply in the arm that held the wand and was pointing at Harry as Ava's own sharp canine teeth each sunk into Voldemort's leg, blood quickly seeping into their mouths as their teeth breached the skin, shocking everyone in the room.

Voldemort yowled out in pain by the sudden at the sudden attack before he growled and sent both animals flying off of him and into opposite directions, hearing two satisfying cracks as they both hit the wall.

"Iris! Ava!" Harry cried out as he watched the two girls were slammed into the harsh, unforgiving stone wall, his eyes widening as he watched they drop to the ground in limp heaps of flesh and fur.

Placing his free hand over the large wound on his arm Voldemort spun around and glared at the two animals that struggled to get, his snake-like eyes narrowed into slits.

"So, this is where you two have been hiding." He stated as his eyes shifted from one animal to the next. Growling escaped from both their throats as they moved into fighting stances, ready to attack once again.

"You two have betrayed me! And for such acts you shall be punished by death!" Voldemort shouted as he raised his wand once again, the green glowing tip pointed straight at them.

"No!" Harry yelled as he suddenly ran towards them, desperate to stop the spell. But before he could even take more then ten steps one of the walls suddenly gave way to an explosion, causing everyone in the room to shield themselves from flying debris. Harry lowered his arms from over his head and looked up as the familiar sound of Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black flooded his ears as the three men ran into the room, firing off spell after spell at the Death Eaters surrounding them.

Quickly turning away from them Harry watched helplessly as Voldemort glared at him one last time before he suddenly disappeared in a swirl of flames. He was unable to think on the thought of Voldemort getting away once more before he felt someone tugging insistently on his shirt sleeve. Looking up he met the silver eyes of his godfather as they stared worriedly down at him.

"Come Harry, we must get you to safety." Nodding Harry began to follow Sirius, glancing over and seeing Remus guiding Draco, Ava, and Iris along with him. Looking over his shoulder Harry spotted Alastor, Lace, and Asher still fighting off the remaining Death Eaters that did not flee at the sight of the Aurors.

"Wait! We can't leave them!" Sirius looked back down at him as he continued to drag the now struggling teen after him towards an apparition point.

"Do not worry about them, Harry! They'll meet up with us later!" Looking up at Sirius' reassuring eyes, Harry allowed himself to be pulled further away from the flying hexes and curses. Finally, reaching the apparition point Sirius tugged Harry close to him, his arm wrapped around the boy as a way of protection.

"Hold on tight Harry." Gripping onto his godfather's robes Harry glanced over at Draco as the blonde teen stood next to Remus, hanging on his right arm, ready for apparition. Harry felt something pierce his heart as Draco meet his eyes, his own silver-blue irises showing nothing but hurt and betrayal. Harry closed his eyes tightly, unable to take the sight of such emotions in Draco's eyes that he had put there himself.

Harry was slightly grateful that his eyes were closed when he felt the familiar tug of apparition followed instantly by the familiar 'crack' as well. When he felt a soft pat on his shoulder, Harry slowly, cautiously, opened his eyes and found himself standing in front of Grimmauld Place. He felt something push against his shoulder and looked up at Sirius' caring face.

"You're safe now Harry. Come on, let's get you inside, shall we?" Harry stared at him for a moment, letting the older man's words sink in fully before letting himself finally relax. He nodded his head and let the other guide him towards the door.

He chanced a glance behind him and winced as he still saw the look of betrayal and hurt in Draco's eyes as the blonde teen was also steered towards the place, Ava and Iris trailing after them at a much slower pace, no doubt sore from being thrown into the wall.

Suddenly, Harry felt determination streak through him, catching him by slight surprise. No matter what, he was going to make everything right again. He just had to, for Draco's sake if not for his own. He had to get the blonde to understand his reasons for what he did. Mentally nodding to himself, Harry made the decision that he would speak with the blonde later. Right now, he just wanted to get inside and put this whole day behind him.

**TIGERTIGERTIGERTIGER****TIGERTIGERTIGERTIGER****TIGERTIGERTIGERTIGER****TIGERTIGERTIGERTIGER**

******_Inner TigerBlossom17: It's short._**

******TigerBlossom17: I know it's short! You don't have to remind me!**

******_Inner TigerBlossom17: You don't have to yell._**

******TigerBlossom17: Whatever. Well, I hope that was to everyone's satisfactory. And if not, I'm sorry, and I promise to make the next chapter much longer then this.  
**

******_Inner TigerBlossom17: God you're a moron.  
_**

******TigerBlossom17: _*glares at inner* _Shut up you. So, I hope you guys liked the chapter. I will have the next one out as soon as I'm done writing it and my beta reader looks over it.  
**

******Thank you so much for reading! Stay tuned to see what happens next!  
**


	16. Protection Meeting

**TigerBlossom17: Hello my lovely readers! I know I'm SUPER late with this and I'm totally sorry! PLEASE FORGIVE ME . . . . AND NOT KILL ME!!!!!!**

**_Inner TigerBlossom17: Don't beg. That's pathetic and degrading._**

**TogerBlossome17: Shush! I'll do as I please! Okay, so, I'm back with a new chapter! Now, I know the last one was very short and none of you really liked that.**

**_Inner TigerBlossom17: You were threatened to be attacked by ax-wielding penguins in biker jackets._**

**TigerBlossom17: Yes, I know. No need to bring that up. Anyways, to make it up to you all, I have posted up the next chapter as quickly as I could with my busy schedule. AND! As promised, I have made it longer too!**

**_Inner TigerBlossom17: Good for you._**

**TigerBlossom17: Shut up. So, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter! Enjoy!**

**TIGERTIGER**

Only when everyone was inside and the door closed behind them did Harry finally let his body relax. He looked up at his godfather as he felt him squeeze his shoulder. He was met with soft eyes and a reassuring smile.

"Welcome back Harry." Harry smiled and quickly wrapped his arms around Sirius, causing the older man to stumble slightly. Sirius chuckled at Harry's behavior.

"It's good to see you too, Harry." The man stated as he too wrapped his arms around the younger wizard. Harry nuzzled the man's chest, greatly relived and happy to see him once again.

"I've missed you Siri." Said man's eyes softened as he stared down at the young boy before his arms tightened just slightly around him.

"I know, me too Harry." Silence lapped around the two for a moment before the sound of someone clearing their throat caught both their attention. Pulling apart the two male wizards looked over and spotted Remus grinning at the two of them, Draco standing impassively.

"Is Sirius the only one who gets a hug?" Harry smiled as he quickly walked over and let Remus envelop him in a hug, wrapping his arms around the older man as well.

"It's good to see you too, Remus." The werewolf chuckled lightly as he began to run his hand through Harry's dark hair.

"You too, Pup." Sirius grinned at the display and clapped his hands together, catching the other three's attentions.

"Well, now that we've gotten all that taken care of, you would like to see the others Harry?" Harry instantly perked up at his godfather's words.

"Others?" Still grinning like the mad man he was claimed to be, Sirius gestured Harry and the others to follow him. After pulling himself from Remus' arms Harry kept in step with Sirius as he lead everyone further back into the house.

When they reached the door that lead into the dinning room Sirius pushed open the door and stepped aside for Harry and the others to follow. When Harry entered the room a grin instantly spread across his face as he took in everyone sitting at the table.

Down at the far end of the table sat Arthur and Molly Weasley, the latter scolding her two sons Fred and George for no doubt another one of their many pranks. Ron and Ginny sat nearby, snickering to themselves as they watched their two older bothers get yelled at by their mother.

Hermione sat next to Ron, scowling at him for his behavior, but Harry could see a trace of amusement in her eyes as both Fred and George suddenly flinched before they began begging as Molly threatened to throw out all their prank gear. Further down the table Seamus, Dean, and Neville watched all this with uncertain amusement, unsure if they should be laughing or simply ignoring the family argument.

Harry glanced over as he heard a pair of familiar giggles and smiled brightly as he spotted Iris and Ava huddled together, trying to discretely cover their laughing, but failing miserably. Asher and Lace sat next to the girls, watching both the scene and the two girls with great amusement.

Suddenly, both Iris and Ava looked up at the same time, spotting Harry and Draco standing in the doorway with Sirius and Remus. The two young wizard's only warning was smiles spreading across the two Slytherin's faces before they suddenly bolted out of their seats, run over with more speed then Harry and Draco thought possible, before the two were enveloped in two pairs of arms tightly and pulled close to them, stumbling just slightly.

Harry chuckled and tried to wrap his arms around the two as best he could, finding it only slightly difficult as Ava and Iris had pulled Draco in their arms as well.

"We're so glad you're both okay!" The two cousins stated happily in unison as they pulled back from the two younger teens. A second later Draco and Harry found themselves being looked over very closely by the two.

"You two aren't hurt are you?" Ava asked hastily as she tried to find any injuries visible.

"Cause you better tells us now, Cub, Pup, or we can make this really embarrassing for the both of you." Harry could feel his face flush at Iris' words, hearing a few laughs behind the two girls, instantly knowing that it was Fred, George, Ron, Seamus, and Dean laughing. Pushing away the searching hands on his arms on his arms Harry smiled reassuringly at the two girls.

"I'm fine guys. Really." Harry instantly regretted saying those words as he watched the cousin's eyes narrowed. Harry let out a yelp as he was suddenly turned around and the girls continued their search. Blushing slightly, Harry took a glance at Draco. He felt a pang tug at his heart as he noticed the hurt buried deep in the blonde's eyes.

"Mate!" Harry looked up and grinned as he saw Ron and Hermione quickly making their way towards him. Ava and Iris backed up so the younger two could embrace Harry in much the same way they had done just moments ago. Fully satisfied that Harry wasn't injured, the two Slytherin's then walked over to Draco and began to give him the same treatment, receiving quite a few protests in return.

The young wizard grunted as he was suddenly pulled into another tight embrace, laughing softly as he felt the arms around him tighten just slightly.

"Hey Hermione." Harry smiled as said girl pulled back from him and smiled back at him, her eyes suspiciously shinning. The brunet blinked when Hermione's smile suddenly turned into a scowl.

"We were so worried about you! Where have you been?" she asked firmly as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Yeah mate, we haven't heard a word from you in a while." Ron added as he studied his friend. Harry smiled sheepishly at them.

"Yeah, sorry about that guys. I've been . . . busy." Harry answered guiltily. He looked over at Draco and watched as the blonde tried to stop Ava and Iris' search for any injuries. His eyes softened for a spilt second before Ron's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Well, whatever the reason is, we're just glad you're okay." Harry turned back to his long-time friends and smiled.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too." The three then struck up a conversation about what they have all been doing during the summer, Harry mainly listening to the other two. He laughed when he heard how George and Fred tried to pull a prank on him but had gotten busted by Molly before they could fully act. As the three continued talking, Harry missed the pair of silver-blue eyes staring at him with conflicted emotions running through them.

Suddenly a knock at the door echoed through the room, causing everyone to stop what they were doing. Harry watched as Sirius and Remus exited the room and down the hallway. He listened carefully as one of them opened the front door. There was a second of silence before Harry heard Sirius greeted someone, unable to make out exactly what he was saying.

Moments later Sirius and Remus entered the room once again, smiles on their faces as their guest followed them. Harry felt his body relax and his own smile appear as he watched Dumbledore and Snape walk into the room, his eyes twinkling as usual. Dumbledore took a moment to survey the room, spotting everyone was well and unharmed.

"Headmaster, what are you doing here?" Asher asked kindly as he looked curiously at the older wizard. Dumbledore turned to his student and smiled.

"Well, Mr. Haven, when I was informed by Severus that you had been uncovered, I wanted to make sure that you are all alright. And it seems that I have worked myself up for no apparent reason." Dumbledore stated, his eyes and voice clearly showing his relief and amusement.

"We are sorry Headmaster." Everyone turned and stared at Ava and Iris, the two cousin's eyes glued to the floor in front of them, unable to meet anyone else's eyes. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow as he stepped forward and stood in front of the two.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked curiously, trying to understand their meaning. Ava sighed and lifted her head, meeting the man's eyes sadly and seriously.

"We both have failed you." Dumbledore blinked at the young witch's words.

"What ever do you mean child?" Iris then looked up at him, her eyes holding guilt, shame, and determination.

"We had failed at what you had asked of us. You asked us to watch over Harry and make sure that he was safe at all costs. But . . . we have failed because we were unable to protect him in a dangerous time." The young purple-eyed teen explained with great remorse.

Everyone stared at the two cousins with shock. Harry felt something clench tightly in his chest. _They blame themselves for what happened? But . . . they didn't know!_ Dumbledore quickly gathered his composure and cleared his throat. He reached out and placed a hand on one of their shoulders as he looked at them reassuringly.

"My dears, there is nothing for you to be sorry for."

"But-" The two instantly stopped their protest when Dumbledore raised one of his hands in silence.

"You two are in no way responsible for what happened today. And as far as I see, you two did indeed do as I asked." Dumbledore lowered his arms and smiled at the two confused witches.

"Severus told me how you both protected Harry as best as you could, bravely attacking the Dark Lord when he was about to hurt young Harry greatly." Harry shuddered slightly at the memory of Voldemort's wand pointed at him, the tip shinning brightly with the tell-tale of green magic.

"You two did exceeding well, and for that, I am greatly proud of you both." Ava and Iris both grinned brilliantly at Dumbledore before they both lunged forward and attacked their Headmaster with massive hugs. Harry watched with amusement, laughing together with Asher and Lace as Dumbledore stumbled under the sudden force before chuckling lightly as well.

The room then began to fill up with conversations about what had happened just earlier that day, and what will happen next. Harry watched as Iris and Ava began talking with Fred and George, no doubt talking about the twins many pranks and such. He looked over and spotted Asher and Lace talking to his other friends, the gray-eyed teen conversing with Hermione about their studies and what they found interesting, while Lace talked amongst Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville about Quidditch and their favorite teams.

The young brunet smiled fondly at the sight of his long-timed friends talking and relaxing around his new Slytherin friends. Harry paused and blinked. _Speaking of Slytherin's. _Turning, Harry spotted Draco standing near the back of the room, keeping a distance from everyone else within the four walls, besides his own godfather, the dark wizard standing next to the blonde, his arms crossed and his face set in his usual scowl.

Harry frowned as he stared at Draco, feeling his chest clench tightly, his emotions running haywire as he saw the hurt and betrayal once again within his silver-blue irises. Feeling the pain in his chest grow more strongly at the sight of those emotions in the blonde wizards eyes, Harry knew that he had to talk to blonde, and soon.

Turning his eyes away from the sight, unable to stare at Draco's eyes for much longer, Harry steeled himself and walked over to the table, sitting down next to Ron as the red-haired teen nodded at him briefly before going back into his heated argument with Lace about which Quidditch team is the best.

Harry sighed as he was finally able to relax after such a trying day. _I just hope tomorrow will be better._

**TIGERTIGER**

**TigerBlossom17: Well, there it is! The next chapter! I hope you all found it satisfying and to your needs!**

**_Inner TigerBlossom17: Oh, I'm sure they did._**

**TigerBlossom17: I don't like your sarcasm.**

**_Inner TigerBlossom17: Well, I don't like you._**

**TigerBlossom17: But . . . I'm you.**

**_Inner TigerBlossom17: No you're not._**

**TigerBlossom17: But . . . whatever, forget it. Anyways, I hope you all liked it! Please review/comment if you would like!**

**Thank you so much for reading! Please stay tuned for the next chapter! Thanks again!  
**


	17. Truth And Lies

**TigerBlossom17: Yay! Another chapter done! But sadly, that means the series is almost over. Aw, so sad! **

**_Inner TigerBlossom17: Oh yeah, that's _real _sad._**

**TigerBlossom17: Shush! It's time for you to be quiet! So, as I was saying, there's only a handful of chapters left after this. I know, it's terrible. But it has to be. But I would like to thank each and every one of you for sticking with my story and for sticking with me and my inner self.**

**_Inner TigerBlossom17: I'm impressed with all of your patience with this one here._**

**TigerBlossom17: _(ignores inner) _Well, enjoy this chapter. I hope you all like it! Sorry it's so late!  
**

**TIGETIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGER  
**

Later that night, after Dumbledore had told everyone that they were to stay at Grimmauld Place until he could get them back to Hogwarts, Harry stepped into the sitting room and found Ava and Iris sitting together on the couch, looking slightly dejected as they sat in silence, glancing up from their hands or feet and over to Draco who sat in one of the few chairs in the room.

The blonde sat stiffly, his eyes directed away from everyone in the room. Harry looked over and saw Asher and Lace standing in the back of the room, watching the reactions of the other three. They both looked up when they saw Harry enter the room and nodded towards him, receiving a nod in return.

Stealing his nerves, Harry took a calming breath before walking further into the room and stopping in front of the two cousins. The girls instantly looked up at him with distressed features. The brunet smiled reassuringly down at them, relieved to see the two relax slightly before smiling back. Looking over at the blonde, Harry took another breath, trying to calm himself down, before he continued walking.

Draco looked up as he heard footsteps stop beside him. Looking up he instantly sneered at the sight of Harry.

"What do you want Scarhead?" Draco asked coldly as he quickly looked away from the other. Harry opened his mouth, but nothing came out at first. Quickly closing his mouth, Harry cleared his throat before trying again.

"We need to talk Draco." Harry started as Draco suddenly jumped out of his seat and stood in front of him, his eyes cold and hard and his lips pulled back into a vicious sneer. All in all, Harry has never seen the blonde this angry. _Not even when his father attacked him._

"Don't you dare say my name! You have _no_ right! Where the hell do you get off?!" Draco yelled with such contempt that everyone in the room was taken aback. Harry blinked for a second before finding his voice.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Draco scoffed and backed away from Harry, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're sorry? What, did you honestly think that you could just apologize to me and everything would go back to normal? Forget it Potter. That's never going to happen." Anger suddenly gripped at Harry, making the brunet square his shoulders and glare back at the blonde wizard.

"Look, you don't know the whole story." Draco turned sharply to him, his eyes taking on a hostile glint.

"Whole story?! I don't need the whole story! You disguised yourself and pretended to be my familiar!" Iris quickly stood up from her spot on the couch, Ava following her lead, and stepped next to Harry.

"Pup, Draco, please, listen to what Harry has to say." Draco looked at her and Ava and narrowed his eyes at them.

"I don't have to listen to a word you say! You two were behind this as much as he was!" Draco growled as he pointed to Harry. Ava walked up and stood in front of Draco, her hand stretched out, trying to calm the angry blonde.

"Please, Draco, we didn't mean to hurt you. We just thought-" Ava broke off with a gasp as Draco smacked her hand away from him. Ava stared up at Draco, her eyes shinning suspiciously.

"Well you thought wrong! I didn't need you help then, and I don't need your help now! You all betrayed me and kept this a secret behind my back! You are all as bad as the Dark Lord!"

**SLAP!**

The room grew steadily quiet as everyone stared at Draco and Ava with a mixture of surprise and shock. The young gold and blue-rimmed eyed teen stood stock still, her trembling right hand held up in the air, Draco's face turned to the side, a red patch slowly showing on the young wizard's cheek, his eyes wide.

Slowly, Draco turned and looked down at Ava, taken aback by the complete angst look in her watery, red-rimmed eyes. Tears fell over her cheeks before falling off her chin and landing on the hardwood floor with a nearly silent _plop_.

"W-We were only protecting you." She whispered suddenly before she turned around and ran out of the room, soft sobs escaping her as she retreated. Iris quickly looked over to Asher with a pleading look before the gray-eyed teen nodded to her before hastily following after Ava.

"You bastard!" Iris spun around at Harry's sudden outburst, spying the brunet standing nearly toe to toe with Draco. "How can you say those things to her?! You ungrateful idiot!" Draco's eyes narrowed, his anger appearing once again as he glared at the other wizard.

"Now listen here Potter-"

"No! You listen _Malfoy_! We didn't tell you about what was going on because your life was in jeopardy! Dumbledore came to me, asking me to go in as your new familiar to protect you! We put our own lives at risk for yours! If you think, for one second, that we did all this just for our own advantages, then you are sorely mistaken! We all care for you Malfoy! That's why we did this! That's why we put your life before ours! Because we bloody well care for you!"

Draco stared in shock at Harry. Did he . . . Did he just hear him right? Did Harry actually care for him? Enough to risk his own life? _Of course he does you twit?! That's what he's saying! Pay attention! _A voice in the back of his mind yelled at him.

"But you know what? If you can't understand that, then I'm glad that you found out." Draco blinked, confused by Harry's words. "That way, I don't have to pretend that I'm your friend. That way I don't have to act like I care. Because right now, I don't want to have anything to do with you!" With that said Harry turned around and stormed out of the room, his fists clenched at his sides and his jaw set.

Draco, Iris, and Lace all watched as the fuming wizard disappear behind one of the corners, listening to his footsteps as he made his way upstairs, all three flinching slightly as they heard a door slam shut harshly.

Draco then looked over at Iris as the brunette began walking towards him. He flinched inwardly as he stared into hard purple eyes. He watched a little nervously as she too raised her hand towards him, fearing that he was going to get slapped again. He was thoroughly confused when he felt Iris softly touch his bruising cheek, wincing only slightly by the slight sting it cause. He glanced up and was surprised to see that the harsh glint in her eyes had turned suddenly soft.

"We are truly sorry for what we did Draco. But it was for the best, even if you don't see it that way." Iris then leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Draco's forehead, confusing the blonde even more. _But . . . isn't she mad like the others? Why? _When the older Slytherin pulled away from him and smile sadly at him, Draco couldn't help but asked that very question.

"Why? Why are you . . ." Draco trailed off, not sure exactly what to say.

"Forgive you?" As Draco nodded his head dumbly, Iris frowned guiltily. "I don't. At least, not yet. But I at least understand your anger and hurt. Your betrayal." Draco slumped at Iris' words. _She could always read me like a book. Just like Ava. _

"Just, give it some time. Soon, you'll be able to trust us again. Everything will work out for the better. You'll see" Iris smiled once more at Draco before turning around and walking over to Lace, who now stood in the doorway, leaning against the wood frame with his arms crossed. He pushed himself away from it as Iris walked towards him before the two then left the room, leaving a conflicted blonde in their wake.

Feeling emotionally drained, Draco slowly slumped back into his chair. He sat completely still for a few minutes before he lowered his head into his hands, his elbows resting on his knees, one lonely thought racing through his mind.

_What have I done?_

Hours later, much later into the night, Harry sighed frustratingly to himself as he walked out of his room. _God damnit._ Groaning softly to himself, Harry rotated his neck, hearing the satisfying sounds of a few pops.

Walking into the kitchen Harry instantly walked over to one of the cupboards, taking out a cup before he walked of to the sink and poured himself a glass of water. Taking a few drinks, Harry poured the rest down the drain, setting the cup on the side of the sink for Kreacher. Feeling slightly better, Harry was about to go back to his room when he heard a soft rustling in the next room.

Stopping, Harry looked over to the doorway, curious about what had made the noise. Quietly walking to said doorway, Harry peeked around the corner, blinking in surprise at what he found. There, lying on the uncomfortable couch in the sitting room, was Draco, curled up and shifting just slightly before settling again.

Confused, Harry stared at the other teen for a moment. _Why didn't he go to his room? _Brushing aside his many questions, Harry slowly and quietly walked into the room and over to the couch, trying desperately not the wake up the blonde.

As he stood at the end where Draco's head lay, Harry couldn't help but stare and study the others features. Harry felt a flash of guilt as he spotted dark circles under the blonde's lashes, knowing that he was most certainly the cause of them. Sighing, Harry turned and quickly made his way back to his room, only to return moments later with a blanket in hand.

Carefully spreading the fabric over Draco's body, Harry watched as he shifted slightly before settling deeper under the blanket. Smiling at the unconscious action, Harry leaned over and reached out, brushing away a few stray strands of hair that had ended up covering Draco's eyes. Drawing away from the other teen, Harry smiled before turning once more.

_Goodnight Draco. See you in the morning. Whether you want to or not._

**TIGETIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGER**

**TigerBlossom17: Woohoo! Another chapter complete! So, did you guys like it? Hope you did! Please comment/review.**

**Thank you again for reading! Stay tuned to find out what happens next!  
**


	18. Securly Captured

Two days have passed since the 'incident', as Draco liked to refer it. Grimmauld Place was unusually quiet, with so many occupants within the creaky walls. To say it was tense around would be an understatement. Breakfasts were awkward in the least, no one daring to break the silence, in fear of what might replace it. More screaming, more lies uncovered, possibly?

Draco sighed as he sat on the windowsill in his room, looking out at the bustling street just below his window. He was stiff as he leaned back against the wall. Today was the day where Dumbledore and the others that were already here would be escorting everyone back to Hogwarts for better protection.

Draco scoffed at the thought. _Yeah, better protection indeed. _With that thought placed bitterly into his mind, Draco pushed away from the window and sat down heavily onto his bed before he fell back and began to glare up at the ceiling, growing increasingly frustrated as the seconds ticked by.

Every since Harry -_Potter! Potter damnit!_- had yelled at him Draco couldn't get what he said out of his mind. Okay, so he might have been a little out of line, but his anger had gotten the best of him. He had felt like he was utterly betrayed by everyone he cared for.

Draco was snapped out his thoughts by a knock on his door. Sighing, he pushed himself up off the bed and walked over the door, before reaching out and turning the knob. He mentally flinched when he was met by cold, hard gray eyes. Quickly, Draco composed himself and stared back expressionless. Asher narrowed his eyes at him, showing Draco that he was still not forgiven for what he had said to Ava.

"Get ready. We're leaving soon." With that said, Asher turned on his heel and gracefully walked away, his footsteps echoing in the hall. Groaning Draco closed his door and began to get ready for their departure.

Since he didn't have a lot of stuff, he was ready in a matter of minutes. Steeling himself he walked out of his room and made his way down the stairs to meet with the others. He could already hear Dumbledore speaking with Sirius and Remus about their travel route.

As he entered the kitchen he noticed that there were fewer people in the room then there was just the previous day. Brushing aside the thought Draco carefully walked further into the room, not daring to meet anyone's eyes. He sat at the end of the table, picking up his fork and pushing his food around on the plate set it front of him.

He could hear Iris and Ava talking to Hermione, Asher, and Lace. Taking a quick glance at the other end of the table, Draco spotted Harry sitting in-between the two Slytherin girls, also picking at his food. A pang of anger and guilt sparked through the blonde wizard before he quickly composed himself and looked away from the dark-haired teen.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps interrupted the silence through the room. Everyone looked up just in time to see Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus walked through the doorway. Dumbledore smiled at them all, the twinkle in his eyes shining brightly.

"Good morning everyone." He happily greeted.

"Good morning Headmaster." Everyone responded kindly.

"As you can see, some of us are missing. I had told both Arthur and Molly that they could meet with us back at Hogwarts. In the mean time, it is time for us to take our leave." With that said, everyone stood up from the table and followed the three older wizards out of the room and into the sitting room. Dumbledore then turned around to face everyone once they were all in the room.

"We will be traveling through floo today. We, Sirius, Remus and I, believe it would be quite safer then by going by broom or portkey." Harry couldn't help but feel his shoulders relax slightly at the Headmaster's words. He really didn't like using a portkey.

"Now, if everyone is ready. Everyone else will be waiting for us on the other side." Dumbledore stated cheerfully as he gestured towards the fireplace. "Asher, Lace, you two may go first." The two older boys looked up at their headmaster before nodding their heads and walking of to the fireplace, each taking a handful of floo powder. Everyone watched as they shouted "Hogwarts" before disappearing in a flash of green flames.

"Good. Ava, Iris, you may go now." Harry mentally groaned at Dumbledore's words. _Damnit, that means I have to go with Draco. _As if reading his thoughts, which is highly likely, Iris and Ava both passed him a sympathetic glance before stepping forward and followed in Lace's and Asher's steps, vanishing behind green flames as well. Dumbledore then turned to Harry and Draco, the usual twinkle in the man's eyes.

Without needing to hear him, both Draco and Harry walked into the fireplace, floo powder in hand. Harry took a deep calming breath, trying to get himself under control and pushing aside his emotions. He looked up and met Sirius' and Remus' reassuring eyes.

"See you on the other side Harry." Sirius said softly as he smiled at his godson. Harry instantly felt himself relax at the older male's words, a soft smile crossing his lips.

"See you Siri." Said man smiled at the nickname before Harry heard Draco call out Hogwarts, his vision almost instantly being blocked by green flames.

Only seconds after did Harry realized something was wrong when he felt a strange pull against him, sending him stumbling forward and falling onto the ground below. He heard another 'thump' beside him followed quickly by a groan of pain. Shaking off his own discomfort, Harry opened his eyes only to be staring down at a grass covered ground.

"What the he-"

"Harry!" At the sound of his name Harry's head snapped up, his eyes widening not a moment later. He watched as Lace, Ava, Iris and Asher all struggle against their captors, trying to free themselves their binds.

"Hey!" Harry turned his head to the side at the sound of Draco's voice and saw him trying to push away from another Death Eater who was trying to contain him as well.

"No! Get of him!" Getting to his feet faster then he thought himself possible, Harry punched the masked man in the face, feeling slightly satisfied at the sound of something cracking under the harsh treatment, followed by a shout of pain.

"Harry! Look out!" Harry spun around and dodged the spell that was lying at him only seconds before it would have hit. Lowering himself to the ground, Harry looked around and felt his stomach drop at the sight of so many Death Eaters around them. _Shit. This isn't happening!_

So distracted with surveying the area, Harry didn't see another Death Eater cast a spell towards him. Harry grunted as he was suddenly tackled to the ground, the 'whoosh'ing sound of the spell lying overhead snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Idiot! Keep your eyes open!" Harry looked up and was met with Draco's narrowed gaze as he stared down at him.

"Sorry. Thanks." Draco scoffed before he pushed himself off of Harry, getting to his feet in a fighting stance, wand grasped tightly in his hand. Harry stood up and pushed his back against Draco's, mirroring his stance and shifting his eyes back and forth at the Death Eater's surrounding the two.

Suddenly, Harry hissed as his scar began to burn viciously. Quickly he raised a hand and rubbed at it, trying to ease the pain, unsuccessfully. He glanced around him at the Death Eater's around him and knew that they weren't going to get out of this.

_Not without a fight at least. _With that thought in mind, Harry raised his wand and began casting off multiple spells at the Death Eater's. He could hear Draco doing to same thing behind him. The two weaved and dodge the spells that were thrown back at them.

This seemed to go n for hours to Harry. With each passing minute he grew more and more tired, his body's reactions turning sluggish in time. Harry gasped as he was knocked backwards and skidded across the dust-coved floor before he finally came to a stop. Painfully slow he pushed himself up, just in time to see Draco get knocked down by another Death Eater.

A shadow loomed over him, causing Harry to look up, only the meet the face of a smug-looking Death Eater. Harry glared up at the man as best as he could as he listened to the man above him cackle at him.

"The Lord will have real fun playing with you." The man chuckled maliciously as he raised his wand and pointed it at Harry. "Sleep tight Wonder Boy." The sound of other's calling out his name was the last thing Harry heard before everything around him turned pitch black.


	19. Tragedy Writes Itself, Love Corrects It

**TigerBlossom17: Eh . . . hi everybody. _*runs and hides behind Inner* _Please don't kill me!**

**_Inner TigerBlossom17: What do expect? You've been keeping them waiting for three months for this damn chapter. _**

**TigerBlossom17: I know! And I'm really sorry! But it wasn't all my fault!**

**_Inner TigerBlossom17: You just better hope this chapter keeps them satisfied for a little bit._**

**TigerBlossom17: I know, I know. Anyways, I want to give a big welcome to my Beta Reader who helped me with this chapter, Willowsnake. Thank you so much love for all your hard work! I truly appreciate it! I hope you all enjoy this, and please don't kill me for the wait! Thanks!**

Harry groaned in pain as woke from his unconscious sleep. As he shifted slightly, he hissed as he felt one of his wounds give a painful twinge. Ignoring the pain for now, Harry slowly opened his eyes, only to be met with the sight of Voldemort hovering over him with a malignant smirk placed across his snake-like features.

"Ah, Harry, it's so good for you to finally join us," the dark lord said as he moved away from Harry and into the middle of the room. Harry struggled to push himself up off the ground, his body tired and injured. He quickly took a look around and was struck with a sickening feeling as he stared at the familiar headstones of the graveyard from fourth year.

"Ah, I see you remember this place. I thought it would be quite fitting for you to watch your friends die where others have fallen as well." Harry flinched at the mention of Cedric before he quickly looked over and saw the others held captive further away. He watched as they all struggled in the Death Eaters' grips, but unable to get free.

Suddenly, Harry felt himself being lifted into the air and tossed into one of the surrounding headstones carelessly. He cried out as he hit the headstone before falling to the ground.

"Harry!" Draco yelled as he watched the other boy get thrown into the unforgiving headstone.

"Pay attention to me, Potter! Your friends are not your concern at the moment," Voldemort hissed as he glared down at the teen. Harry slowly pushed himself up onto his hand and knees, his breath rapid and harsh. He gasped as he was magically dragged across the ground toward Voldemort. The dark lord sneered down at Harry as he lifted the spell before placing his foot in the middle of Harry's chest, pressing down on the multiple wounds on his body.

"This time, I won't make the same mistake as before. This time, I want the pleasure of hearing you scream." Harry simply glared up at Voldemort, unfazed by the snake-man's words. Voldemort narrowed his eyes down at Harry before he quickly removed his foot from the boy's chest and pointed his wand at him.

_"Crucio!"_ Harry grunted as he felt the pain cause by that simple word. He gritted his teeth, unwilling the give the dark wizard above him the satisfaction of pain. After what seemed like hours, the curse was finally lifted, leaving Harry curled up on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Well, it seems that you are stronger than I have given you credit for," Voldemort stated as he stared down at Harry with a slightly thoughtful look. It suddenly twisted into a cold smirk as he aimed his wand again.

"We will just have to fix that, now, won't we. Crucio!" Harry cried out as he was struck with the curse again, this one stronger and more painful than the last. He arched his back up off the ground, his dull nails digging into the earth beneath him. Voldemort sneered down at him, angry that he was not getting the reaction he was hoping for. Letting up the curse, he glared down at the gasping boy lying before him. Growling in frustration, he aimed his wand once more at Harry and cast the curse once more, putting more of his power into it.

Unable to stand the feeling of fire running through his entire body, Harry screamed as he felt his body jerk and twitch from the excruciating pain he was under. Draco, Iris, Ava, Asher and Lace all watched helplessly as their friend withered and screamed on the ground, unable to help him in any way. They all flinched as they listened to Harry's screams and Voldemort's malicious cackling.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity to everyone, Voldemort lifted the curse, feeling quite pleased with his torture. Harry coughed and hacked as he tried to get much needed air into his lungs, his abused throat throbbing with each intake of breath.

"You see, Potter, you will never be able to defeat me. You are destined to die." Voldemort then turned to the Death Eaters holding the other teens. He walked over and sneered down at every one of them.

"Do you see this? This is to be your future for betraying me." Voldemort hissed, his red eyes flashing slightly with anger. He opened his mouth, about to continue, but was cut off by the sound of faint laughter. Quickly spinning around, Voldemort stared at Harry as the young teen continued to laugh as he lay on his side on the ground.

Infuriated, Voldemort stormed over to Harry and kicked the young wizard in his side, causing him to roll over onto his back. The kick did nothing to stifle Harry's laughter, though.

"What could you possibly find funny, Potter?" Harry chuckled lightly before he looked up into Voldemort's red eyes, his own green ones set and determined.

"It's funny . . . that you think you've won this time, Tom." Voldemort reeled back from Harry's words.

"What-" Before Voldemort could even finish his sentence, Harry quickly rolled away from the dark lord, just as a spell passed over him, knocking Voldemort away. Jumping to his feet, Harry looked over and watched as Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Kingsly and Mad Eye all rushed through the headstones toward them.

The Death Eaters holding the others instantly let them go and reached for their wands. Draco spun around and grabbed his wand from the Death Eater behind him before he hexed him. Quickly, he then accioed everyone's wands, gathering them all in his hands.

He watched as Ava stomped down harshly on one of the Death Eater's feet, Asher and Lace punching two others in the face, and Iris spinning in a perfect round-house, knocking the unsuspecting wizard to the ground, unconscious. Draco then tossed the others their wands before they began to cast curses and hexes at the other surrounding Death Eaters.

"You're a fool, Harry Potter! You'll never leave this place alive!" Voldemort hissed as he glared viciously at the younger wizard. Harry stood up in a wide stance, ready for anything the other might do.

"We'll see who lives and who dies," said Harry. Voldemort growled as he pointed his wand at him.

"So be it." With that said, Voldemort quickly cast a spell at Harry, only to have the younger male dodge it. Harry righted himself before he managed to dodge yet another curse.

Draco hexed the Death Eater in front of him easily before he quickly turned around and spotted Harry trying to dodge Voldemort's curses. Looking down at the other wand in his hand Draco moved closer to the two, but at a safe distant.

"Harry!" Said male looked over at the sound of his name and spotted Draco over on the sidelines. He watched as Draco suddenly tossed something toward him. Reflexes kicking in, Harry swiftly and easily caught said object before he realized that it was his wand. Looking back over at Draco, Harry nodded at the blond, receiving a nod in return.

"Draco!" The blond wizard instantly turned around at the sound of the familiar voice behind him. Draco was met with the sight of an angry Lucius glaring right at him.

"What do you think you are doing? You are helping the enemy!" Lucius declared as he glared at his son. Draco turned to face his father and met his eyes, which were so much like his own.

"No father, I'm helping my friend against the enemy." Lucius' eyes widened with disbelief and disappointment. His face then turned stone cold as he raised his wand before him.

"Then you are no son of mine." Without another word said, Lucius shot a curse toward Draco.

On the other side of the fight, Ava blocked a curse aimed at her with a quick force field before casting her own curse back at the Death Eater attacking her. She watched as the curse hit the other wizard square in the chest, knocking him off his feet and to the ground, unconscious.

Her satisfaction was short-lived as she heard another Death Eater's sharp cry of pain. She spun around and spotted a man standing behind her, his wand lying on the ground in front of him as he tried to fight off the large black tiger on him, but was not strong enough to fight of the animal. Finally, the tiger simply smacked him across the face with its massive paw, knocking him out instantly.

Ava chuckled lightly as she watched her cousin shift back. Iris turned to her and smiled proudly at her.

"Do you really have to do that?" Ava asked her cousin as she crossed her arms over her chest. Iris's grin simply widened.

"It's much more fun doing it that way. Gives me more of a challenge." Ava shook her head at the other Slytherin's antics.

"Of course it does," Iris chuckled before a voice cut her off.

"We could . . . use some help over . . . here!" The two girls turned and spotted Lace and Asher both going up against two Death Eaters. The two cousins quickly aimed their wands at two of the wizards before hexing them.

Harry grunted as he blocked another curse aimed at him before throwing off one of his own. He breathed heavily as he moved into a better fighting stance. Voldemort growled as he dodged the others curse.

"You have gotten better, I will admit that. But you are still no match for me." Voldemort then cast another spell at Harry, which the younger wizard dodged. But the spell suddenly turned down and hit the ground, causing a small explosion. Harry cried out as he was blown back, landing harshly on the ground.

Draco cringed at the sound of the explosion and spun around only to see Harry lying on the ground, slightly dazed by the unexpected attack. Draco's focus was cut off though as a curse flew by in front of him, just nearly missing him.

Harry coughed as the dust and smoke surrounding him made it difficult to breathe. When it finally cleared enough for him to see and breathe more comfortably, Harry was met with the sight of Voldemort's wand pointed straight at him, the tip glowing a menacing green.

Slowly, Harry's eyes raised from the wand to the hand holding said object, then to the snake-like man said hand belonged to. He stared at the slit eyes staring down at him, unmoved by their hostility.

"Give up, Potter. You can't win." Harry's eyes narrowed up at the dark lord standing before him. Voldemort sneered down at him. "Fine. Enjoy the afterlife then." Voldemort then raised his wand higher, aiming straight for Harry's chest.

**_"Avada Kedavra!"_** Draco froze at the sound of the dark lord's words. Completely ignoring Lucius, Draco spun around, his eyes wide with fear and shock. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as he saw the ball of green light heading directly towards Harry.

**_"NO!"_**

**TigerBlossom17: So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Sorry if it is bad. Please review/comment. Thank you for all your support! Hope to hear from you guys soon! Thank you for being so patient with me._  
_**


	20. Unknown Discoveries

**TigerBlossom17: Hello everyone! Now, I know that some . . . okay most . . . are not too thrilled with how I left the last chapter. But I just can't pass up a chance to a perfect cliff hanger. **

**_Inner TigerBlossom17: You're going to die if you keep teasing them like this._**

**TigerBlossom17: _*glares at inner* _Shush you. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. Sorry I didn't get it to you sooner, but I burned my hand earlier this week, so I couldn't really type.**

**_Inner TigerBlossom17: Cause you're an idiot and decided to hold ten lit sp-_**

**TigerBlossom17: _*tackles inner and slaps hand over others mouth* _QUIET! No one needs to know HOW I did it! Just shut up! **

**_Inner TigerBlossom17: _*glares up at me***

**TigerBlossom17: Enjoy the story! ^_^'**

_"Give up, Potter. You can't win." Harry's eyes narrowed up at the dark lord standing before him. Voldemort sneered down at him. "Fine. Enjoy the afterlife then." Voldemort then raised his wand higher, aiming straight for Harry's chest._

_ **"Avada Kedavra!"** Draco froze at the sound of the dark lord's words. Completely ignoring Lucius, Draco spun around, his eyes wide with fear and shock. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as he saw the ball of green light heading directly toward Harry._

_ **"NO!"**_

Draco's shout caught the others attention. Iris and Ava gasped as they saw the familiar green ball of light while Asher and Lace stood stock still like Draco. They all watched as the killing curse flew toward Harry.

Suddenly, seconds before the killing curse made contact with Harry's body, there was a sudden blinding light, causing everyone to shield their eyes in hopes of escaping it. When the light began to dim, everyone was shocked to see a large, dome shaped force field surrounding Harry. The young wizard was gazing at it in shock and astonishment. He could just feel the power behind the magic. Voldemort's eyes widened with furry and disbelief.

"What? That's not possible!" Suddenly, the sound of soft chanting reached everyone's ears. They all turned toward the sound and were taken aback to see both Ava and Iris standing next to each other, their hands clasped together and their eyes glowing faintly.

Every wizard in the area could feel the power coming from the two girls, completely awestruck at their power. Suddenly, everyone tried to keep their footing as the earth began to shake beneath their feet. Quickly taking the advantage, Sirius and Remus gathered the others together as Mad Eye kept some of the Death Eater's at bay.

Harry stumbled to his feet as the barrier surrounding him faded before he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist, steadying him. Glancing up, Harry was met with the sight of Draco's concerned eyes on him. Harry felt a rush of relief and gratefulness toward the blond as the two young wizards quickly made their way over to the others.

Voldemort caught sight of them before he raised his wand and aimed one more curse at them. Before anyone could blink, both Ava and Iris were standing in front of the two younger wizards, their eyes still glowing faintly.

_"You will not harm them,"_ the two stated calmly in unison. Suddenly, the ground below the two cousins feet began to crack in web like fashion. Taking the advantage, Asher and Lace ran over to them and quickly began to pull both Harry and Draco away from the girls, unsure of what was to happen next.

Everyone watched with shock and fascination as a ball of pure light began to form in front of the two cousins, small lightning bolts breaking out of the surface. No one could take their eyes off of the sight.

It wasn't until seconds later that the ball of light shot forward, straight toward Voldemort. Unable to raise his wand in time to defend himself, Voldemort was hit, the force of the ball of light causing him to fly back and collide with the reaper angel he had Harry trapped in years before.

Harry watched as the dark lord fell to the ground, struggling to push himself up. A feeling of slight satisfaction briefly ran through Harry before he was pulled from it as Draco pulled him closer to the blond's body. Glancing up, Harry met silver-blue eyes as they gazed down at him, overlooking the few scattered wounds on his face. When they finally met his own emerald green orbs, the two young wizards smiled at each other.

"Come, we need to leave. Now." The sound of Severus' voice broke the two boys out of their thoughts. Draco nodded as Harry took one more glance at Voldemort. He noticed the slit eyes were trained on him, and couldn't suppress the shudder that ran down his spine from the intense fury and hatred within those red piercing eyes.

Harry felt a hand drop onto his shoulder before seconds later the familiar feeling of apparating took over his senses. Stumbling slightly out of both Draco's and Severus' grips, his knees giving out from under him as his vision began to fade in and out, the stress of the last few days and the fighting finally taking their toll on Harry's body. Dimly, he heard the sound of voices around him, but they seemed so far away all of a sudden.

For a brief moment, Harry could swear he heard someone shouting something that sounded fairly important, but Harry's mind was too fuzzy to understand exactly what was going on. Finally, unable to fight it anymore, Harry let the feeling of sweet dark bliss take him over, the pain of his body slowly fading along with his consciousness.

"How is he fairing, Madam Pomfrey?" Dumbledore asked as he gazed down at the resting body of Harry. He could see the young male's chest rise and fall, taking great relief from the movement.

"He is still quite weak and will need must rest. But he is healing quite nicely. I suggest that he stay here for a week at the most." Dumbledore nodded his head.

"Whatever you think you be best for him." Madam Pomfrey nodded in respect to the Headmaster before she walked over to Harry's bed, checking over him once more.

"Tell me, Severus, do you think that young Harry will be willing to stay here for a week?" the old wizard asked, a hint of amusement in both his voice and twinkling blue eyes.

"From my time with him, I think not." Dumbledore laughed lightly, not wanting to disturb his sleeping student before turning to the dark wizard beside him.

"I thought not as well." With that said, Dumbledore turned around and began making his way toward the doors. "Oh, and Severus?" Said man looked back to the Headmaster who stood in the doorway of the infirmary, his eyes shining brightly. "Do let young Draco know about Harry's progress. He seemed awfully worried when Harry collapsed." With that, Dumbledore left with a sweep of his robes.

Severus raised an eyebrow at the Headmaster's words before looking to Harry. A small, barely noticeable smile swept across the professor's face before it quickly vanished as quick as it appeared.

"Quite."

**TigerBlossom17: Uh . . . . ehehe? _*runs behind inner*_ I know! I'm sorry it's short! I just wasn't in much of a writing mood when I did this. I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!**

**_Inner TigerBlossom17: _*rolls eyes*_ Idiot._**

**TigerBlossom17: _*glares*_ Please review/comment. Thank you so much for reading! Stay tuned for the next!_  
_**


	21. Almost Lost You

**TigerBlossom17: Hello everyone! I have brought a peace offering to you. I do hope you enjoy it.  
**

**_Inner TigerBlossom17: What are you doing?  
_**

**TigerBlossom17: Trying to make people like me again. I was attacked because of my last chapter. I have to make it up to them.**

**_Inner TigerBlossom17: . . . . Idiot.  
_**

**TigerBlossom17: _*sticks out tongue at inner* _ **

**_Inner TigerBlossom17: Very mature.  
_**

**TigerBlossom17: Anyways, here's the next chapter for you. I hope you all like it! Enjoy!  
**

The sun was just rising, its rays glittering through the windows of the infirmary, casting a warm glow over the large room. Harry sighed to himself as he leaned back against the pillows on his bed. He really hated the infirmary. It seemed like he spent more time in here than anywhere else.

Harry slept fitfully the night before, his concerns for his friends and Draco keeping him awake. It seemed that he was more injured than he originally thought he was, because he was the only one taking residence in the boring infirmary. Thank god for that, Harry thought, a shudder running down his spine at the thought of his friends injured, or worse . . . dead. Quickly pushing away such thoughts, along with the unwanted images that came with it, Harry relaxed further back into his pillows.

Suddenly, muffled voices broke Harry out of his stupor. Turning emerald green eyes to the doors of the infirmary, Harry listened as the voices began to grow louder and louder the closer they got. He blinked as the doors suddenly burst open before a pair of blurred images raced over to him. Harry squeaked as he suddenly found himself wrapped in a constricting mass of arms.

"Oh Harry! Thank god you're okay! We were so worried!"

"You stupid, idiotic fool! Do you realize how scared we were? Never do that to us again!" Harry choked back a laugh as the pair of arms around him tightened even more.

"Ava . . . Iris . . . can't breathe." The two cousins pulled back from burying their faces in his neck and shoulder and glared at him, causing Harry to feel like a scolded child at the intense look.

"Serves you right for scaring us like that," Iris growled. Her purple eyes narrowed, looking quite like the eyes of the feline she was.

"We're sorry, Harry. We were just really worried about you," Ava stated softly, unshed tears visible in the gold-rimmed blue eyes. Harry felt instantly guilty for making the two girls he cared for so deeply worried about him.

"I'm sorry, guys." Harry stared at them, feeling slightly relieved as he watched their expressions soften slightly. "I didn't mean to. But I'm fine, really," he cajoled softly as he smiled at them. He felt a weight lift off his shoulders as the two Slytherin girls smiled brightly at him.

"It's okay, Pup. Just don't do it again, okay?" Harry nodded his head and laughed as he was once more tackled into a tight hug.

"Alright, you two, that is enough. Leave him be." The two girls wrapped securely around Harry pulled away and pouted at the man standing behind them.

"Aw, but Sev! We want to stay here with Harry. You promised," Ava whined at the professor. Severus narrowed his eyes as her, his expression stern.

"I said no such thing. I told you that you may see him for a short while, since you two have been bugging me nonstop about it. He needs his rest. Now come." Harry chuckled lightly as he listened to the two girls whine and complain through their link as they got up to follow the dark wizard out of the infirmary.

Before they left, they both kissed the top of Harry's head, causing the younger wizard to blush. They both laughed as they raced after Severus, waving back at him with grins plastered on their faces.

"See you later, Harry!"

"We'll come back as soon as we can, Pup!" With that said, the two disappeared behind the door, leaving Harry alone with only the sound of their departure. The brunet sighed once more before he shifted slightly on his bed, getting comfortable before he could relax.

"Finally, they're gone." Harry 'eeped' and jumped at the sudden sound of a very familiar voice. Whipping his head around, Harry stared at Draco with wide eyes, confused as to when the other had entered the room. The blond inwardly chuckled at his expression and action as he stepped closer to the other. He stopped at the side of the bed and stared down at Harry with an unreadable look in his silver-blue eyes.

"Draco," Harry stated quietly. "What are you doing here?" The blond wizard blinked before he averted his gaze from the intense emerald green eyes he had come to know so well, shifting slightly on his feet.

"I . . . came to see you." Harry watched Draco's uncharacteristic shifting before snapping out of his daze and looking over the blond closely.

"Is everything alright? You're not hurt? Are you okay?" Draco was surprised at the sudden questions and looked back at Harry, only to be met with a questioning gaze.

"I'm fine. I should be the one asking you that." Harry sighed with relief before he smiled at the other.

"I'm okay. Nothing a little rest and some more potions can't fix." Draco studied Harry closely, unsure if he was hiding anything or not. Noticing the other's unconvinced look, the Gryffindor reached out and lightly touched the blond's hand.

"Really, Draco. I'm fine." Blond eyebrows drew together as Draco stared into Harry's eyes, trying to reassure himself more than anything that he was right. Harry waited patiently, waiting for the other to finish whatever it was that he needed.

Finally, seeing what it was he was looking for, Draco's features smoothed out before he suddenly leaned forward, connecting his lips to Harry's. The brunet's eyes widened at the sudden pressure on his lips, confused by the action. But only seconds later, Harry felt his body relax as he pushed forward, pressing his lips firmly against the blond's.

Slightly surprised, Draco nearly pulled away, but quickly steadied himself. He stepped closer to the bed as he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, feeling comforted by the feel of the brunet's chest moving against his as he breathed. Finally, after what seemed like hours to the two, but was merely a few seconds, the two wizards pulled away, only to rest their foreheads together as they tried to gather their bearings.

Draco sighed with relief as he felt Harry lean further into him, a soft smile appearing on his features. It only lasted for a second before the smile turned into a frown. He shut his eyes tightly, his grip tightening around the body in his arms as he breathed in the other's scent. Knowing that there was something wrong with Draco, Harry tried to pull back to look at him, but quickly found out that he couldn't move in the strong grip around him.

"Draco?"

"I'm sorry." Harry blinked at the sudden words. Confused, Harry finally managed to pull back far enough to look up into conflicted silver-blue eyes.

"Why are you sorry?" Draco glanced off to the side, unable to gaze into others eyes.

"I . . . Gods, I'm sorry, Harry. Wh-when I saw the curse . . . I . . . and I couldn't do anything . . . I just-" Draco was cut off as Harry leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, effectively stopping him. When they drew apart, Draco was surprised to see Harry smiling at him, his eyes holding nothing but compassion and love.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about, Draco." When the blond opened his mouth to protest, he merely shook his head and placed a hand on the pale wizard's cheek. "Even if there was nothing you could have done, I know that you would have if there had been." Harry smiled at Draco as he grabbed one of the blond's hands and pressed it against his chest.

Draco was confused by the action, but was suddenly distracted by the rhythmic feel of Harry's heartbeat under the palm of his hand. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes instantly snapped up to gaze into Harry's.

"I'm fine, Draco. I'm here. I'm alive." Finally feeling reassured, Draco felt a large weight lift up off his shoulders. He smiled as he leaned forward and drew Harry to him once more, burying his face in the brunet locks of hair.

**TigerBlossom17: So, does it satisfy you guys? I hope so. Please review/comment. Thank you very much for reading! X3  
**


	22. Epilogue: The Endings To A New Beginning

***~Three Weeks Later*~**

". . . You're . . . kidding me, right?" Harry, Iris, and Ava all shook their heads at Ron as the redhead stared at them with disbelief. Hermione blinked at them, Severus rolled his eyes, and Sirius laughed uncontrollably as he leaned against Remus for support, the werewolf barely containing himself of his own fit of laughter, unlike his lover. Narcissa only smiled as she sat in one of the chairs in the living room.

"You guys really tried to get them to do that?" The three wizards grinned at him, making Sirius quite proud.

"Yep! It was quite easy, too!" Ava stated happily as she leaned into Asher, the gray-eyed teen wrapping an arm around her petite waist. Iris' smile suddenly turned into a frown as she crossed her arms over her chest, pouting.

"Yeah, but it turned into a big disaster." Harry and Ava nodded in agreement.

"They are never going to cook again if we have anything to say about it," Harry added as he glanced at Draco from the corner of his eyes, smirking at the put-off look on the blond's face.

"Hey! We weren't that bad, okay!" Lace argued, only to falter as he was hit with three sets of glares. Iris nudged him in the side with her elbow, earning a wince from the blue-eyed teen.

"You guys nearly burned down that kitchen." Draco opened his mouth, about to retort, but stopped when he realized that what the older girl had said was true. Grumbling to himself, Draco looked away from the laughing faces of the others who were listening.

Harry chuckled lightly at the blond's actions before he moved closer to him, settling himself snug against the blond's side. Draco glanced down at him before he relaxed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling Harry in that much closer.

Iris and Ava laughed at their boyfriends as Asher and Lace glared halfheartedly at them. The two stood up from their seats, giggles and chuckles still escaping from their lips.

"Can we get anyone something to drink?" Ava asked politely as Iris snorted, desperately trying to keep control over her laughter. Draco, Lace, and Asher glared at the two girls as they shook their heads.

"No thank you, dears," Narcissa declined softly.

"I wouldn't mind some water," Remus stated gently as he set Sirius down in an unoccupied chair, the man's laughing finally settling down. Severus merely shook his head, along with Ron's.

"Water would actually be quite nice, thank you," Hermione said as she smiled in thanks to the two Slytherin girls. Ava and Iris nodded their heads and went off into the kitchen across the hall. The two girls then began looking for the glasses. Opening and closing the cupboards, the girls soon realized that they could not find them.

"Where are they? Aren't they usually in here?" Iris asked as she opened a cupboard once again, only to find plates and bowls set within.

"I thought so. Do you think they could have put them somewhere else?" Ava wondered as she looked around the kitchen, her eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

"Maybe. Let's keep looking." With that said, the two girls then began to search through the entire room. They had even looked in the drawers! They could not find the cups for the life of them! Just as they were about to get irritated, Draco and Harry walked in, only to see the two girls shifting through another cupboard, one they had already looked through before. Both wizards raised an eyebrow at them.

"What is taking you two so long?" Draco asked as he continued to stare at them. The two cousins looked at him with two identical looks of defeat.

"We can't find the cups," Ava stated sadly as Iris pushed the small doors closed. Both wizards stared at the girls with a strange look. Harry then walked over to the right side of the kitchen and pulled open a cupboard, revealing several different cups before reaching inside and pulling out six of them and setting them down on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Where did you guys look?" he asked curiously.

"In the drawers," Iris answered. Both Draco and Harry gazed at the two as if they were crazy.

"Why would we put cups in the drawers?" Draco asked, not too sure if he wanted to know the answer or not. The two male wizards watched as the cousins looked at each other before turning back to them.

"Fun?"

**~END~**

**Well, that's it. That's the end. I hope you guys all like my series. Thank you so much for reading and staying with me on this. Please review/comment. Thank you all again for your support. X3  
**


End file.
